


My works for Kinktober 2018

by Be_Ve86



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Against a Wall, Angry Sex, Begging, Breast Worship, Breeding, Cock Worship, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Distension, F/M, Food Kink, Formalwear, Friends With Benefits, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Laughter, Leggings, M/M, Mirror Sex, Muscles, Olfactophilia, Pantyhose, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Smile, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spanking, Strength, Strength Kink, Teasing, Tights, distention, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Ve86/pseuds/Be_Ve86
Summary: Smutty stories for Kinktober 2018Different fandoms and pairings will be used. Each chapter will be labeled with Fandom, Pairing, and prompt. I write OC pairings, so most will be that. There will be one that is between two characters in a certain fandom as a present for a friend.Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, Shameless, or Harry Potter. I simply play with the characters.





	1. Shameless - Lip Gallagher/OFC - Deepthroat.

Brinlee knelt on the floor in front of Lip, butterflies bursting into life in her stomach as she murmured, “Are you sure this is what you want?

 

Lip gave her a half-smile, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his hips.

 

“You said you could do it. I wanna see if you really can.”

 

Brin nibbled her bottom lip as his jeans hit the floor, the sound drawing her attention to his half erect cock. Her mouth watered as she looked at it, and she swallowed slowly.

 

“I thought you needed to get home to watch your siblings,” she asked with a wry smile.

 

Lip leaned down slightly, pinching her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger as he chuckled, “I do, so if you want me to believe you, you better hurry up.”

 

Brinlee brushed his hand away from her face before pushing him back against the wall. She smoothed her hands up his thighs, dragging her nails against his skin. Kissing his hip, she let her thumb skim over his inner thighs.

 

“I hope you know what you’re in for, Lip Gallagher.”

 

His chuckle at her words broke off with a hiss as she took the tip of his erection in her mouth. Running her tongue over the seam, Brim hollowed out her cheeks before flattening her tongue to the underside. She dipped her head, taking him further into her mouth before pulling back. Lip’s fingers tangled in her dark hair, tilting her head back a little.

 

Brinlee looked up into his blue eyes before lowering her head further until the tip touched the opening to her throat. His lips parted in a soft groan, the fingers in her hair tightening as he held her in place. Her skin was on fire, the bone-deep heat settling in her gut as she slowly shook her head. His dick tickled the back of her throat, forcing tears into her eyes before she squeezed his thigh. Lip pulled her back, Brin gasping and swallowing before he nudged her lips with his erection.

 

“That’s a nice effort, but you said you could deep throat.”

 

Swiping away the tears in her ears, Brinlee parted her lips, moaning as Lip pushed her head down and his cock glided over her tongue. His head brushed against the opening again, and she swallowed around him, forcing the thick cock into her throat. She closed her eyes at the heavy feeling in her throat, electricity sparking under her skin as her body begged for more. His hand flexed, pain flaring in her scalp before Lip flattened his hand on the back on her head with a moan.

 

“Fuck, Brin.”

 

Pushing on, she took in as much as she could, her nose pressing against his pelvis as he rocked his hips forward. Her lungs burned as the need for air became urgent, Lip’s hand holding her in place as he slowly fucked her mouth. Tears ran down her face, her skin feeling tight before she squeezed his thigh. He grasped her hair, tugging her back until she drew a deep breath in through her nose.

 

Brin slid her hands up his legs, clutching his hips and dragging them towards her. Lip groaned, his fingers tightening on the strands as he swayed his hips. She swirled her tongue around the tip as he pulled back, swallowing hard around him when he buried his cock in her throat.

 

Lip’s thrusts grew quicker, Brin squeezing his thigh each time she needed a breath. Her body was alight with need as she glanced up at him, silently begging him to give her what she wanted so badly. He licked his lips, a small nod the only warning she got before he thrust into her throat again. Brin moaned and choked as his dick slid in, a few quick swallows all it took before Lip was groaning. His eyes slammed shut, his hand driving her head further down as his hips drove him further down her throat.

 

Brin tried to swallow it all, feeling every drop jet into her. Her hands shook on his thighs as she held him in place, her legs quivering. Lip grunted one last time, smoothing her hair as he sagged against the wall. She let his dick fall from her mouth with an audible pop, wiping her mouth and eyes before grinning up at him.

 

“As I said, I CAN deep throat, AND I can get you off quicker than your exes ever did.”

 

She stood, straightening her clothes before combing her fingers through her hair. “Now, go babysit your little brothers. And try not to forget that we have a date Friday.”


	2. Supernatural - Dean/OFC - Beg

“Not gonna happen, Sweetheart,” Dean murmured, taking a slow swig of his beer.

 

Elena sighed and propped her chin on the palm of her hand, watching Sam slip from the bunker library. “Why not?”

 

Sam peeked his head back in, grabbing Castiel’s coat sleeve and pulling the angel from the room as he protested, “I don’t understand. What does she want him to do?”

 

Sam’s reply was drowned out as Dean pegged her with a glare. “I don’t do that. Ever.”

 

Elena leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the table in front of her and crossing her ankles. “That’s too bad. It could have been fun.”

 

“I never have and I never will, El. If you want something like that, find it or go without.”

 

She shrugged, dropping her feet and standing. “Fair enough. I guess I don’t have to tell you what we could be doing later then.”

 

“First, are we talking about the same thing? And second, I’d like a hint.” 

 

The hunter dragged a hand through his light brown hair, watching as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her zip-up hoodie. Elena looked at him through her lashes, a mischievous smile growing on her face. 

 

“Considering I just had my hand on your thigh a second ago, I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out. But as for the former, I was hinting at you and me taking this friendship up a notch.” Dean’s eyebrows knit together and Elena forged on, “No! I’m not asking you out on a date. You and Sam are too busy for that shit, and I’m not in the mood to deal with the emotional crap that comes with relationships. I’m talking about friends with benefits. All the fun, none of the bullshit.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean snorted before putting his empty bottle down and pushing away from the table. “And how would that work out? I mean, I’m not exactly the poster child for healthy relationships, but even I know those never work out.”

 

Elena leaned against the wall behind her, her eyes drawn to the older Winchester’s arms and back as he turned and stretched. His muscles glided under his skin, tensing and straining before relaxing once more. 

 

She licked her lips before replying, “They can work out as long as both parties understand the rules.” She held up her hand, ticking off each point on her fingers as Dean turned towards her. “I don’t want the emotional crap, just sex. Safe sex is the only sex that will happen. I won’t beg or plead for you. If you want to sleep with someone else, cool, but don’t give me a damn STI. And last? If you tell me no, I’ll leave you alone, but I expect the same courtesy.”

 

Dean’s green eyes narrowed as he smirked. “Sweetheart, I could make you beg.”

 

Elena snorted a laugh, “That would be a first, but you’re welcome to try.”

 

…

 

“Two weeks, Charlie! It’s been two weeks since they left and Dean locked up all of my toys,” Elena whined into the phone.

 

Charlie hummed, the sounds of her fingers clicking on a keyboard clear over the line. “So use your imagination, or I can come to entertain you.”

 

Elena groaned, shoving her head in her pillow and letting out a quick scream before mumbling, “Imagination isn’t enough; I’m pretty sure I have carpal tunnel in my hands now; and woman, don’t tempt me. I need an orgasm.”

 

“Sounds like Dean is in for trouble. You sure you two aren’t dating?”

 

“No,” Elena assured her. “We aren’t. He just wants to prove he can make me beg.”

 

The clicking of keys abruptly stopped, Charlie’s voice downright evil as she said, “So, maybe he needs a taste of his own medicine?”

 

Elena lifted her head from the pillow, brushing the brown hair from her eyes. “I’m listening.”

 

…

 

Two weeks ago, when Charlie had told her what to do, Elena had jumped at the idea. She had suffered for two weeks before she started plotting revenge. Dean would experience the same.

 

First, Elena started to send suggestive texts to Dean whenever he wasn’t busy. At first, the hunter hadn’t seemed to mind, so she sent sexier and sexier ones. Dean knew how to play that game though, so she had to up the stakes. 

 

Phase Two involved pictures, and not the kind you send to your parents. Elena had tried on every pair of silky, lacey underwear she owned before picking out her favorites and sending a snap of each set to Dean, asking which would look best. Dean played along, choosing a blue lace thong and bralette set. Elena slipped them on, taking a picture in front of a mirror to send to him. 

 

Elena: Are you sure?

Dean: Holy shit! Yeah, I’m sure!

D: Also, warn a guy before you send pics like that. Sam is sitting right next to me.

E: Warning!

 

Elena took another picture, her hand slipping under the waistband of the panties. 

 

E: Better?

D: Fuck. You.

E: You wish, Big Boy.

 

Elena took the bralette off, her arm covering her breasts as she blew a kiss into the mirror and took the photo. She sent off the picture. While she waited for his reply, she slipped back into her usual grey hoodie, zipping it up to stay warm. 

 

D: Babe, you’re in so much trouble when I get back.

E: Pfft, what are you going to do? Spank me?

D: I might. I’m hard as a rock, and my little brother keeps trying to talk about taking another case.

E: Oh, poor Dean-O. Watch some porn and spend some time with your hand. 

D: Is that what you’ve been doing?

E: Sure have. At least my hand never fails to please.

D: Neither have I.

E: Wouldn’t know. You seem determined to get me to beg.

 

Phase three took some help from Charlie, a well-titled email, and a virus. Suddenly, Dean’s phone seemed unable to play videos of any kind. Sam had called Elena and Charlie then, the younger brother knowing they were the only ones capable of such mayhem.

 

“Call her off, Elena,” Sam grumbled into the phone.

 

Elena leaned back in her office chair, grinning at the redhead next to her. “I don’t know what you mean, Sam!”

 

“Look, it was funny at first. But now the guy is snapping at Cas and me every time we breathe too loudly. And don’t get me started on when Cas forgot to silence his phone while Dean was trying to sleep. Call. Her. Off!”

 

“Awe, Sam. I wish I could, but there’s really nothing she can do without being in proximity to the phone itself.” 

 

Elena had to hold back her giggles as Sam grumbled, “I smell bullshit, El, but fine. I’ll get you back for this.”

 

“Kinky,” Elena teased. “Do I need a spanking, Daddy Sam? I’ve been a naughty girl.”

 

Sam grumbled as he hung up, causing Charlie and Elena to laugh even harder.

 

The last task in her plan was to hide every scrap of porn that existed in the bunker. She scrounged through Dean’s room, finding more raunchy videos than she ever thought possible. Pictures, DVDs, and even a few video cassettes went into a box, which was given to Charlie for safe keeping. 

 

Then, she only had to wait for the guys to return.

 

…

 

The heavy bunker door squealed and slammed, announcing the guys return. Elena adjusted her hoodie over her blue jeans before stepping from her room and searching out the brothers. When she found the two, Dean was slamming his bag on a table in the library, and Sam was trying actively to appease him. 

 

“I’m just saying, Sam. We could have gotten back here yesterday if you hadn’t been determined to stop in South Dakota.”

 

Sam sighed, his hazel eyes flicking to Elena’s before his jaw tightened and he set his bag down. “I needed to talk to Sheriff Jody, and you said you were fine with it.”

 

Her stomach churned for the taller Winchester as Dean opened his mouth, Elena cutting his remark off. “Hey, boys! Long time, no ogling. I thought you might have forgotten me.”

 

Sam glared behind Dean’s back as the shorter brother turned and grinned. “You miss us that much, El?”

 

“I always miss Sam. He doesn’t hide things from me!” Elena turned her attention to Sam, smiling softly. “There’s a rather large salad in the fridge with grilled chicken and tons of fresh veg. You also might find some really juicy apples and peaches that I found at the farmer’s market.”

 

Dean smirked as Sam slipped from the room with a nod. “Trying to get rid of my brother?”

 

“No, trying to make sure he eats something he enjoys since I’m sure you had him eating grease on the road.”

 

Dean shook his head, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. “You know, this would be a lot easier if you just let me win.”

 

Elena quirked an eyebrow at him. “You know, it’s only going to get worse from here.”

 

Dean chuckled and brushed past her, whispering as he passed, “You’ll beg, El. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Not on your life, Dean.”

 

…

 

“Three days. For three days, I have been wearing more and more revealing outfits. The first day, hoodie and jeans, not too bad. Second, a T-shirt and my tightest pair of jeans.”

 

“And today,” Charlie asked over the phone.

 

“Skintight, Navy Blue, V-neck sweater and a pair of black leggings.”

 

“What's the plan for tomorrow?” 

 

“The shortest skirt I own and a tank top.”

 

“Bringing out the big guns,” Charlie joked.

 

Elena groaned, “You have no idea! If I don’t get off soon, I’m going to climb the walls.”

 

“Speaking of,” her friend chuckled. “How did Dean take the news that his porn was gone?”

 

Elena burst out laughing, explaining between fits of giggles, “Oh! That? Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s fucking livid. He’s been tearing apart every room trying to find it.”

 

“Even yours?”

 

“He doesn’t have the balls. I’d,” Elena broke off as loud stomps marched up to her door, and someone pounded on the wood.

 

“Shit, El. Maybe he does.”

 

“Gotta go, Char. Um, pray he doesn’t kill me?”

 

Elena hung up, rushing to the door and throwing it open before Dean slammed on it again. “What the fuck, Dean?!” 

 

“Where is it?”

 

Elena rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, heading back to her bed where she had dropped her phone. A large hand gripped her wrist, the fingers gentle, but firm. 

 

“El, where is it?”

 

“Jesus, if it’s that important, I’ll get your precious porn back.”

 

Dean’s hand loosened on her wrist, his thumb slipping under the cuff and brushing against her skin. “It’s not that it’s important, but if you are going to keep telling me no, I need something to take the edge off.”

 

Elena nibbled her lip, glancing up at him. “You told me you wanted to prove I would beg. I’m not a beggar.”

 

Dean cursed, pulling her to him. “Fine. You don't beg.”

 

Elena placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly scratching down his back before he shivered. Dean pressed his forehead against hers, swinging a leg back and kicking the door closed before walking her back towards the bed. Elena slipped her hands under his t-shirt, tracing the curve of his spine and grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

 

Dean shrugged out of it, his hands gliding over the curves of her hips and waist before halting. “Please tell me you aren’t going to say stop suddenly.”

 

Elena giggled, leaning up to nibble his neck and jaw. “I can be a bitch, but I’m not that mean.”

 

One arm encircled her waist, his fingers gripping her thigh as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her hands in his hair as he laid her out on the bed. His hands were all over her, in her hair, on her waist, squeezing her hips and thighs, as he kissed and nipped at her neck. Electricity coursed under her skin as he cupped her covered breast and tasted the soft skin over her pulse. 

 

Elena pushed at his chest, and Dean settled back on his heels. Elena grinned, grabbing the edge of her sweater and pulling it off. He licked his lips as she dropped the clothing over the side of the bed. His hand coasted over her stomach and ribs, his green eyes dark as his thumb trace the blue bralette.

 

“I think I’ve seen this before,” he murmured.

 

“I think you have,” she said, her voice hitching as his knuckle brushed her nipple. 

 

“Now I need to know if the panties match.”

 

She grabbed his wrists as he reached for the waistband of her leggings. “Nuh uh. You have to ask nicely.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow, leaning over her before pressing his chest against hers and whispering in her ear, “Sweetheart, I don’t have a problem begging as long as I know you’ll follow through. So,” his lips traced the shell of her ear as his voice dropped. “Please, El? Take those tight pants off and let me see if you are wearing the panties I picked out?”

 

Heat pooled in her belly as she released his wrists and whimpered, “I’ll follow through if you promise to fuck me senseless.”

 

Dean moved back, dragging the fabric down her hips and off her body. His rough hands smoothed up her inner thighs, gripping them and pulling her hips tight to his as he bore down on her. He plucked at the blue lace thong and gave her a wicked grin. 

 

“Yeah, that won’t be a problem.”


	3. Supernatural - Castiel/OFC - Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Castiel isn't an angel.

Grace whimpered as the bed dipped, waking her from the first peaceful night of rest she'd had in two days. A warm chest pressed against her side, her boyfriend's arm heavy as it coiled around her waist.

 

His fingers brushed a few stray wisps of hair behind her ear as he murmured, “I'm sorry, honey. Work ran late.”

 

“It's okay, Cas,” Grace mumbled. “What time is it?”

 

“Midnight. How was work?” She grumbled and rolled away, Cas' laugh rumbling in his chest. “That bad, huh?”

 

“Remind me why I became an RN? Two patients came into the ED with things shoved in a certain place that should not have things squirreled away in it. One required a trip to Surgical, the other we had to remove it manually.”

 

His laugh filled the darkened room, and Grace shook her head. “I'm serious! If I never see another asshole in my life, I'll die a happy woman.”

 

Castiel kissed her shoulder. “I'll tell Dean never to visit again.”

 

A giggle burst from Grace's mouth as she traced his arm with her fingertips, intertwining her fingers with his. “Dean is the funny kind of an asshole, and he's your best friend. He's allowed to visit. Now, if Lucifer ever visits again, I might have to show him why those men came into the ED with a pair of my stilettos.”

 

Her boyfriend groaned, laying his forehead against her shoulder. “Yeah, I would offer to help, but I don't want to see my brother's asshole.”

 

“Gabe or Michael might help me.” Grace hummed, pulling his arm tighter around her as he settled against his pillows. “Either way, Luce might want to stay away until I stop being grumpy and sleep deprived.”

 

Castiel tucked her head under his chin, sliding his other arm below the pillow under her head. “I'll let him know, honey.”

 

The room grew quiet, the only sound coming from the fan, as the two cuddled together, Grace slowly trying to slip back into her dreams. A cold breeze trickled over her skin, her thin tank top doing little to stave off the chill. She shivered, Cas’ arm tightening around her before he let go, reaching to the foot of the bed for their thick comforter. He tucked the blanket around them, settling behind her again. He brushed the hair from her neck, softly kissing under her ear.

 

Grace's eyes drifted closed as warmth surrounded her, his hand slipping under the hem of her top to flatten on her stomach.

 

“Thanks, angel,” she murmured, shifting back against him until their bodies were pressed together from chest to hip. 

 

His leg lifted, pulling hers back and between his. Castiel hummed into her hair, his hand grasping the curve of her waist as his hips ground against her. Grace whimpered as she felt his half erect penis nudging her, a quick hand on his hip proving that he had yet again decided to sleep naked. He stalled, and she lazily caressed his arm, the muscles relaxing under his skin.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his voice gravelly with sleep.

 

Arching her back, Grace pressed back into him, her panties the only barrier between them. Cas groaned quietly into her hair. His hand smoothed over her stomach, fingers dipping under the hem of her underwear to cup her core.

 

“Are you too tired, Grace?”

 

She shook her head, her fingertips brushing down his strong arm until she was tracing his fingers through her underwear. His hips thrust forward as his fingers dipped between her labia, stroking her from opening to clit. Her lips parted with a soft sigh, his finger drawing lazy circles around her clit as Castiel kissed the back of her shoulder.

 

His lips traced the curve of her neck; soft kisses pressed into her skin as he dragged two fingers around her clit, gently pinching it between them. A low mewl rushed from between her parted lips, sparks prickling her skin before settling in her hips.

 

Cas brushed his fingers over the sensitive bud again, trailing them down before dipping them in her wet heat as he rutted against her. Grace bit her lip on her moan, her breath coming out in quick pants, his fingers and hips driving into her.

 

“Castiel, angel,” Grace whimpered. “Please.”

 

He moaned into her neck, his fingers slipping out of her and catching the waistband of her underwear. She lifted her hips as he drew them down her legs and tossed them into the darkness. Castiel hooked his fingers under her knee, helping her to raise her knee until her foot was on the bed and her leg was wrapped around him. His arm held her knee in place, the other sliding from under her head to coil around her waist.

 

Grace reached between her thighs as he shifted behind her. She wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft, positioning him as his hips pitched forward and into her. Their moans filled the crisp air, his arms tightening around her as he rocked into her. She pushed her hips back, giving Cas the angle he needed to seat himself inside her fully.

 

She fought heavy lids as he slowly withdrew and filled her again, his thigh bolstering hers as his hand pressed against her lower stomach. He peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses, small nibbles and open-mouthed kisses following as his speed quickened. He settled her leg on top her other, both moaning as she tightened around him.

 

Her hips moved with his, the pace learned after months of living together and years of sharing his bed. She knew what he'd want next, her sleep-addled mind already measuring the shift in his hips as he pulled out. She turned onto her back, letting him roll on top of her before her legs wrapped around his waist and he sank into her again. She scratched her nails against his scalp; his guttural moan cut off with a bite of his lip. Grace grasped his shoulder from behind, pulling his chest to hers as he drove deeper within her. His back curled with each punch of his hips, his breath coming out as puffs of air next to her ear.

 

He knew her just as well as she did him. Cas’ strong hand cradled her head as their mouths met, lips moving together as their hips surged against each other's. His other caressed her thigh, the rough hand coming to clutch her hip as he plunged into her. He knew what drove her crazy, what made her body ache with need, and what would throw her over the edge into oblivion.

 

He kissed along her jaw, Grace's soft moans joining the sounds of the bed shifting underneath them. His hips thrust hard into her, and she smothered her cry in his neck as he nipped at her ear. Her legs tightened around him, her body quivering for what she needed next. Castiel caressed down her arm and side, slipping his hand between them to palm her breast through her top. Fire burned in her veins, her nails biting into his scalp and back as she whimpered underneath him.

 

His fingers dug into her thigh, his weight lifting as he leaned back. Cas lifted her tank top, halting everything to bend down and lavish her breasts with attention. His tongue circled her nipple before he sucked it into his mouth and flicked at it. The other he grazed with his teeth, pulling it gently. She mewled beneath him, lightly scratching at the nape of his neck. His mouth encased the stiff peak in wet heat, soothing the ache.

 

Leaning back again, he grabbed her hips, pulling her into each thrust. Grace held his wrists, each deep plunge wrenching a gasp or moan from her lips.

 

She forced her eyes open, watching the man she loved chasing his next orgasm. Shadows played against his skin, his hip bones in stark relief from his flat stomach. His pecs popped with each tug on her hips, biceps tensing as his grip tightened. The dim light from their alarm clock seemed to shine brightest on his face, his full lips parting as his breath hissed between his teeth.

 

His blue eyes roamed her body, latching onto her breasts as they bounced before their gazes met and his lips twisted with a small smile. He bore down on her, his chest tight to hers as his arms coiled around her back and hips. Grace curled her legs around his waist, kissing the column of his neck before nipping at the juncture that led to his shoulder.

 

“Alright, honey,” Castiel murmured into her neck, tongue painting a stripe over the skin before sucking at it. His teeth grazed as he released the flesh, and she held the nape of his neck with a groan. “I'll give you what you need.”

 

His hips rolled, and she smothered her moan in his shoulder as the movement stroked her g spot. Grace moved with him, feeling the drag of his shaft hit the perfect place almost every time. Her toes curled as her body ignited, her back arching as Cas plunged harder into her. His body tensed above her, and she cried out as he released deep within her.

 

Castiel nuzzled into her neck, his hot breath coasting over her skin as the tension in his body melted away. Grace giggled and kissed his shoulder, fingertips drifting over his spine. A shiver ran through him, and he held her tight to him as he rolled them onto their sides, adjusting the blanket around them.

 

“You spoil me, Cas.”

 

His chest rumbled with laughter, and he gave her a quick kiss. “Get some sleep, honeybee. We both have the day off tomorrow, and I want to spoil you some more later.”

 

Grace smiled lazily, her eyelids too heavy to open as she drifted off into a deep slumber in her lover's warm embrace.


	4. Supernatural - Sam Winchester/OFC - Mirror

She cried out as he entered her, Sam's hips pumping him inch by inch into her body again. Gina glanced over at the mirror on the wall, watching his body roll with each thrust. She'd never admit it to him, but she loved that she could see every part of them in the reflection as they fucked. The way his muscles tensed as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her back on his cock sent a thrill down her spine. 

 

She dropped her shoulders to the bed, gripping the mattress as she pushed back on him. A growl ripped from his chest, his hands smoothing over the planes of her back before he grabbed her shoulders and powered into her from behind. God, it was so good. His face was a mask of concentration and pure ecstasy, his hair falling forward to brush against his strong jaw. 

 

Gina watched his back curl, his chest pressing her further into the bed as she mewled and whimpered underneath him. She could watch them fuck forever and never grow tired of it. The muscles in his back flexing with each movement, his arms wrapping around her body to hold her as he drew closer to his climax. The man was a marvel to her. 

 

His arm dropped between her legs, his fingers seeking out her clit. Gina rocked her hips in time with his, a love nip on her shoulder making her skip a beat. 

 

Sam chuckled in her ear, his voice thick with lust as he turned his face to the mirror and whispered, “You look so beautiful like this. I'm glad that we put this mirror in here.”

 

_ Me too _ , Gina thought as he pulled back and he thrust hard into her, knocking the wind from her lungs in the best possible way.  _ God, me too.  _

  
  



	5. Shameless - Lip/OFC - Shotgunning

Brinlee groaned as she leaned back against her headboard. “I thought we were going to go out last night?” 

 

Lip shrugged and took a hit off his joint, the spicy scent of weed filling her room. “We were, but I had to work. We'll go out tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow is Sunday, and I work the morning shift Monday. I told you that Tuesday.” She waved her hand through the air, dispersing the cloud of smoke he blew in her direction. “And I asked you not to smoke that shit here. Work’s drug testing us this month.” 

 

“You can't get high off secondhand. I doubt it pops on a test.” 

 

Lip sat next to her, pulling her into a straddle over his thighs. “I'd rather not risk it. I need this job to feed my growing underwear collection since you seem to like ripping things off of me.” 

 

Her boyfriend grinned at her, using his free hand to tug at her crop top. “I can't help it that you like the lacey shit and tease the fuck out of me before you let me touch you. By the time you do, I'm impatient and want to fuck you until you scream.” 

 

Brinlee grinned as liquid heat pooled in her core at his words. She leaned forward, nipping at his neck as he took another drag. His hand cupped her ass, dragging her hips against his as he held the smoke in his lungs. Licking up the column of his neck, she bit the skin under his ear. Lip's breath hitched, causing him to cough up the thick smoke from his lungs. His arm coiled around her waist as she giggled, his body surging up and over to pin her underneath him with his body. 

 

“Think you're so funny, Brin?” 

 

She smiled up at him, arching her back to press her chest against him. “Sometimes. I also think I can be sexy, smart, and sweet.”

 

Leaning down to kiss her neck, he chuckled. “You can be, but right now you're a pain in my ass.”

 

Brin wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his backside. “I can be if you want me to.”

 

Lip shifted back, screwing his joint between his lips before pinning both her hands with one of his. “Keep it up, Brin. You'll make me ruin another pair of your underwear.”

 

She snorted a laugh, cradling his body between her knees as the cherry glowed red. “I can buy more, and if you keep smoking that in my bedroom I'm going to make you pay for them.” 

 

Lip plucked the joint from his mouth, setting it on the ashtray beside her bed before palming her breast. The sudden contact made her gasp softly, the sharp intake coming out with a moan as he pinched her nipple. Her eyes drifted closed as he nuzzled her neck and thumbed her already hardened peaks. 

 

His lips brushed hers, and Brin leaned into the kiss, mewling as his mouth moved with hers. An herbal smell hit her nose, the slightly citrus notes pinging on her tongue as Lip deepened the kiss. She whined, his body bearing down on her as she inhaled the smoke from his mouth. 

 

He moved quickly, pulling her up and tugging her shirt off before forcing her back on the bed. His hands smoothed over her sides and ribs, squeezing her breast as his mouth found hers again. Brin gripped the back of his shirt, hauling it up his back and over his head as he pulled away. Lip wrenched her jeans and underwear down her legs, not bothering with the fastenings as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips. He shoved his boxers down, his cock bouncing free of the cotton as he grabbed his joint and took another hit before putting it out. 

 

“Upset,” he asked on an inhale. 

 

Brinlee pulled him down onto her, moaning as he thrust into her. “Pissed, but, fuck, I can't take a pass on getting fucked by you.” 

 

Her boyfriend laughed, wrapping his arms around her and driving hard into her body. His mouth found hers again, spicy smoke filling her lungs as she took everything he was willing to give her. 


	6. Criminal Minds - Spencer Reid/OFC - Cock Worship

Her head was on his thigh as Spencer flipped through his book. His team had finished another case, and he had come straight to her home to decompress. Cassandra knew it wouldn't be long until he set the large tomb down, he was already close to finishing after beginning only fifteen minutes ago. She rolled over, her body wedged between his legs as she nuzzled against his thigh. 

 

He chuckled under his breath, glancing down at her as she switched to burrowing her face in his stomach. “I'm almost done.”

 

His gaze returned to his book, and Cassie sighed, collapsing against him. His hand combed through her hair for a second, quickly returning to flipping pages as she waited. The buttons on his dress shirt stung her cheekbone as she turned her head to the side, and Cassie wiggled until she found a better place to rest. 

 

“My thigh cannot be that comfortable of a place to rest your face.”

 

She looked up at Spencer, noticing his eyes never left his book as she said, “It's quite comfortable. Plus, it has the added benefit of being close to where I'd rather be.” 

 

His Adam's apple bobbed, his tongue wetting his lips. “I don't understand your fascination. I'm hardly that large and, from what I understand, that's what most women want.” 

 

“That's just it, Spence,” Cassie teased, her hand pushing the book up so he'd look at her. “‘Hard.’ When you're erect, it's exactly what I want, thick and just long enough to hit the right spots without damaging my cervix.” 

 

A blush tinged his cheeks, and she dropped her hand, drawing lazy circles up his thigh. “I think it's the chemicals that you actually crave. The sexual arousals felt in the body flood the brain with a surge of neurochemicals. During an orgasm, the lateral orbitofrontal cortex shuts down. This region is considered to be the voice of reason and controls behavior. The brain of both a man and woman is said to look much like the brain of a person taking heroin during an orgasm. A difference between the two sexes lies in the periaqueductal gray — the part of the brain that is activated when a woman has sex. Moreover, women will experience a decrease in the amygdala and hippocampus — which help monitor fear and anxiety — during an orgasm. I believe you crave the rush of chemicals, not my actual penis.”

 

“I believe they are the same to me,” Cassandra giggled, forging on when he opened his mouth to retort. “You are the only sexual partner I have now, and while not the only I've ever had, you are the first to make me truly orgasm. So again, much the same to me.”

 

Spencer sighed, shaking his head before he turned back to his book. She knew he was probably right about the science behind it, but the science didn't matter to her right then. She wanted the physical manifestation, not the reasoning, and preferably before he had to leave tonight. 

 

As though reading her thoughts, his phone started ringing on the end table next to him, reminding her of the time constraints they were always under. Sighing, she tucked her face into his stomach as he set his book down on the back of the couch, Cassie hoping the caller wasn't another team member with a case. 

 

“Dr. Reid,” Spencer answered, his fingers combing her hair to one side as he spoke. “Hey, Morgan… Do we have a case? ... Yeah, I'm at a friend's.” 

 

Cassie tried not to roll her eyes. He never told anyone where he was, never talked about her to anyone, not even Morgan. She tried not to be hurt by it, but she couldn't help the ache in her chest as he described her as a friend. 

 

Spencer chuckled at something Morgan said, adding, “Yes, I'm with Cassie.” Her head jerked up, eyes wide as he smiled down at her. “Alright, bye.”

 

Cassie stared at him for a moment, before words rushed from her mouth, “Isitacase? Morganknowsaboutme? Whendidyoutellhim?” 

 

“No case. He wanted to see if I wanted to go out with him and Garcia. Yes, Morgan knows, and I told him on the plane ride back. Hotch and JJ overheard. Garcia must have just found out because she was asking Morgan who Cassie was and several other questions.” 

 

Warmth filled her chest as he grabbed his book again and she settled against his stomach so he could finish reading. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she shifted her body side to side trying to find the most comfortable place. Spencer grunted as her breasts settled between his hips, a growing swell rising between them. Cassie looked up at him, his eyes closing tight for a moment before he gazed at her. 

 

“I did NOT mean for that to happen,” Cassandra said firmly, lifting her chest off of him. 

 

His book closed with a snap before he set it on the end table by his phone. “I believe you.”

 

“I mean it, Spence! I know you've wanted to read that book for a while. I was going to let you finish it before…”

 

He buried his hand in her hair, interrupting her explanation, “I believe you, Cassie. I'm trained to know when someone is lying. You show no signs, and usually, when you try to lie, you show almost every sign.” 

 

Cassandra felt heat rising up her chest, and she knew her face was seven shades of scarlet as she looked away. “I don't lie to you.” 

 

“Really,” he chuckled, the hand in her hair turning her face back to his. “Because you just did. Your lies are typically small ones. No, you didn't eat the last Oreo. Yes, you did like the foreign film we saw two weeks ago.” She looked down, biting her lip. “The only one that bothered me was ‘No, it's okay if you don't want to tell your teammates about me.’”

 

Cassie couldn't look at him. She knew he was trained to pick up lies as a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She had hoped he wouldn't pick up on the small ones she'd told over the months that they had been dating seriously. 

 

“So Morgan wants to meet up with you,” she asked, internally cringing at how small her voice sounded to her ears. 

 

“He invited both of us out before I hung up. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go. Garcia made it evident that she wanted us to come.”

 

Cassandra smiled up at him, hugging her body to him. “It could be fun!” 

 

Spencer cleared his throat, sucking in his bottom lip as the bulge in his slacks pressed between her breasts again. “Yeah,” he mumbled before swallowing. “It could be.” 

 

She drew her hands slowly over his waist, shifting back to kneel between his knees. His gaze followed her as she bent down, gently nuzzling into his groin. She traced his shaft with her lips, blowing hot air through the fabric covering the glans. His breath hissed between his teeth, and she sat back. His eyes were drawn to her hands as Cassie reached for his belt, unlatching it before caressing his thigh. 

 

“But first, I think I need to help you with this.” 

 

She unfastened his pants, tugging them down to his knees before doing the same to his underwear. She pushed his shirt up, her mouth watering at the sight of his length. Spencer watched her with wide eyes as she lightly scratched her nails up his inner thighs. 

 

“You always look so shocked when I undress you, Spence,” she purred, leaning down and kissing the base of his shaft. “But I enjoy seeing you like this.” She licked her way up, stopping at the sensitive spot where his glans began. “And I thoroughly enjoy doing this!” 

 

Cassie held his shaft, parting her lips and taking the tip into her mouth as Spencer took in a sharp breath. Swirling her tongue around it, she hollowed her cheeks before pulling it from her lips, smiling at the loud pop that resulted. Spencer's chest bobbed, and she took her hand away, licking her palm before placing it back on him. 

 

She slid her hand over his shaft, adding a twist at the top and gliding it back down. She slipped him back into her mouth, nestling her tongue against the underside before bobbing her head. His hand flew to her hair, his fingertips gently scratching at the back of her head as he puffed out a breath. 

 

Cassie took him in deeper, before pulling back, her hand following her mouth so she could spread her saliva over his shaft. Her jaw ached as she slid further down, the dull pain barely registering over the thrill she felt as his glans glided over her tongue. Cassandra moaned around him,  taking more in before her eyes drifted closed as his tip brushed the back of her throat. She leaned back, collecting the drool from her mouth with her hand before using it to work his shaft.

 

She took a couple of deep breaths, peeking up at Spencer. His head was leaned back against the arm of the couch, his chest bobbing with each intake. The lava in her veins pooled in her hips, her core growing wetter as she pumped his shaft. 

 

Bending over him again, Cassandra took him into her mouth, his soft skin gliding over her tongue until his glans nudged the back. Swallowing, she tried to take in more, her throat aching as he slid through with a moan. Her eyes watered, but she couldn't resist, her hand slipping down to play with the twin weights between his legs. Her lungs begged for air; her nose nestled against his pelvis as his fingers curled in her hair. He pulled her back, stopping when he heard the deep pull of breath through her nose. 

 

“Cassie,” he groaned, his fingers gentle against her scalp again. “Please don't suffocate yourself on my…” 

 

He cut his words off with a hiss as she whined and traced the slit in his glans with her tongue before swallowing him down again. Her tongue tingled with the taste of his precum, the salty-sweet liquid making her shiver with need. She didn't stay down as long, his hand in her hair letting her know when he wanted her to pull back. 

 

She quickened her pace, grasping his shaft with her hand and having it follow the path her mouth took. His hips twisted underneath her, almost causing her to gag as he pushed hard against the top of her throat before she retreated. He slipped from her lips, her hand continuing its work as she kissed and sucked his glans. 

 

“Cassie,” Spencer moaned, his eyes half-lidded as he watched her. “I'm close.” 

 

She popped him from her lips, moaning, “Please, Spence. Please cum for me.”

 

His hand combed through her hair, gently leading her mouth back down on him. Cassandra took in as much as she could on each downward thrust, her cheeks hollowed and grip firm as she moved up. She could feel his shaft twitching against her tongue, hear his breath hitching as he drew closer. Her thighs squeezed together as he released into her mouth, the warmth on her tongue mirroring the heat between her legs. She milked him of what she could, swallowing as his body shivered under her. 

 

Cassie let him fall from her mouth, licking her lips before smiling at him. “I'll repeat my earlier statement, Dr. Reid. ‘It's exactly what I want.‘“


	7. Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy/OFC - Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime after The Second Wizarding War.
> 
> Thanks to Melody for the Beta help!!!

Draco turned away from the bar, unable to watch as his girlfriend flirted another customer into a larger tip. He hated what his woman did for a living, hated the filthy pub she worked in and its clientele. Each time he came in, his father's voice seared cruelly in his mind. 

 

_ She's not good enough for a Malfoy, boy. Find a proper girl, a pureblood girl.  _

 

Natalie was Muggle-born, a mudblood according to the ideology his parents still believed in. But she was brilliant. A witch with a knack for healing, she was working her way through her training period at St. Mungos. Her parents couldn't afford to help her while Nat attended lessons, the two muggles struggling to pay tuition fees for their four younger children. 

 

Some days, Draco would come to her flat to find her fast asleep on her sofa, lime green robes still on. He would wake her, watch her struggle out of the garment to see her put on her bartending uniform instead. She refused to allow him to help with her bills, stating she wouldn't take his money because she couldn't repay him. 

 

“What's got you so cross, Malfoy,” a woman's husky voice asked, and he turned to see Natalie leaning on the bar top. 

 

The low cut of her blouse showed off her cleavage, and he had to tear his eyes away before he responded, “I'm sick of seeing you parade about, flirting with every wizard you serve. I'm going back to my flat.” 

 

“Draco,” she began, placing her hand on his arm. “You know I need the money, and you know I'd never go home with anyone other than you.”

 

“Tell that to the bloke staring at your ass from across the pub. The one you were just throwing yourself at,” he hissed back. 

 

Nat chewed her bottom lip, before taking off her apron and setting it behind the bar. “Do you want me to show him the man I'm going home with?” Draco waved his hand dismissively, and she leaned closer. “The powerful, intelligent, handsome man that lets me warm his bed?” 

 

Draco sniffed, turning away and trying to ignore the rush and thrill her words sent into his groin. Her fingernail gently scratched behind his ear, the delicious pressure increasing as he closed his robes over the growing swell in his trousers. 

 

He heard her short nails tap against the counter, her huff, and her heels click as she walked away. When the hinge for the bar top squealed, he schooled his features, making sure the cocky grin that wanted to show wouldn't. He saw her coming out of the corner of his eye as she tucked her wand into her pocket. 

 

Natalie stepped between his legs, her face inches from his as she pouted. “What can I do to make you happy again, love?” 

 

“Come home with me.” 

 

Draco leaned back on the edge of the bar, his elbows propped on the top. Nat licked her lips, looking him up and down before she answered. 

 

“Whatever my wizard wants.” 

 

Malfoy didn't wait. His hand on her hip, he moved her back so he could stand before he grabbed her wrist and towed her out the back door of the pub and into the dank alley behind. She sidled closer, her hand resting on his chest as he kept a tight grip on her wrist. 

 

He apparated them back to her flat, taking his wand out and unlocking the door before dragging her through, and kicking the door closed. Stuffing his wand in his back pocket, Draco caught her other wrist and pinned her to the door, her hands stretched above her head. 

 

“You're mine, Natalie. I'm sick of seeing you cozy up to every bloody cock in that pub.”

 

“Okay,” she murmured, her eyes dropping immediately. “I don't want to upset you.”

 

Draco took both her wrists in one hand, the other dropping to pop the buttons on her blouse. He brushed the sides open, lightly pinching her nipple through her lace bra and making her gasp. Her hips pitched forward, and he stepped further away, denying her the friction she sought. 

 

“What do you have to say for yourself, pet?”

 

Licking her lips, Natalie swallowed before answering, “I'm terribly sorry. You’re kind to me and always care for me, even when I act like an idiot.”

 

Draco hummed, tracing the band of her bra. “Do you want to be with me?” Her eyes went wide as she nodded, and Draco grumbled, “Words.” 

 

“Please stay,” she whimpered. ”You are the only one that can make me feel so good.”

 

His cock throbbed behind his zipper, his trousers uncomfortably tight. Malfoy let go of her wrists, turning and walking away a couple of steps. 

 

“Draco, I'm sorry,” Natalie cried, rushing over and hugging him from behind. “I'll find another way to afford this place.”

 

Pulling his wand, he set it on her coffee table before unhooking her arms from around him. He could see Natalie's reflection in the clock on her mantelpiece, her eyes wide as he tugged his robes off, tossing them on the arm of the couch. Her lips parted, her tongue snaking out to wet them as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

 

“Tell me how I make you feel.” 

 

Nat grinned widely and slid her blouse from her shoulders, the top falling to the floor as she walked around him. “Like a dragon breathed fire into my veins.” 

 

Malfoy smirked, drawing his hand up her waist as she stepped closer. “What else?” 

 

“Electricity.” She twisted her arm behind her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it off. “Sparks dancing across my skin wherever you touch.” 

 

He could believe it, his skin prickling as her hand flattened on his chest. Her hips pressed to his, a thrill running down his spine into the very tip of his prick. 

 

“My heart starts to race, my knees feel like jelly,” Natalie added, her touch coasting down his chest and stomach. She stopped at his belt, prying the leather strap from the buckle as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “And when you fuck me?” She let out a low hum, his cock twitching at the sound. “There is no better feeling.” 

 

Draco felt the growl in his chest, his hands ripping her jeans off her before he forced her onto the couch, bending her over the back of it. He shoved his slacks down his thighs and kicked them away, kneeling on the cushions behind her and pulling the string of her underwear to the side before he lined himself up. 

 

The first thrust forced the growl from his chest as her heat encased him. The second made her whimper and beg for more. But Draco knew the last was always the best for him. The one that made sure his cock was emptied inside her. The one that made her smile, the look of a well-satisfied woman shining on her face. That was the one he wanted as he pumped into her, his grip on her hips likely to leave bruises. 

 

“Bloody hell, Draco! Harder! Damn, it feels so good when you fill me like this.” 

 

Merlin, he needed that last one. He craved her soft look and the warm cuddles that followed. The time spent after was his favorite. Natalie would hold him and tell him how much he meant to her, and Draco would know she meant it. He would finally hear that he was good enough, no, better than good enough. Nat would tell him he was everything and so much more than she wanted. She would make him feel like a king. 

 

Her moans became louder as her spine curved, and he knew what she needed to take her over the edge. Draco leaned over her, wrapping an arm across her chest, and pulling her back. His other hand left her hip, brushing her hair over her shoulder before he reached between her legs. He kissed and nipped at her shoulder and neck, concentrating on helping her find her release while holding his back. Finally, it happened, her head falling back and her voice higher as she called out his name, his orgasm following soon after. 

 

Later, after he yanked his shoes off and peeled the trousers off his ankles, Draco and Natalie laid on the couch. Her head was on his chest as she lay on her side beside him, one leg tucked between his as they let their skin cool. She drew designs on his stomach, occasionally stopping to kiss his chest or softly smile up at him. 

 

“You are bloody marvelous, Draco Malfoy, and I'm chuffed I found you. I don't think there is another man on this planet better than you.” His heart skipped a beat in his chest, her words exactly what he needed to hear. ”I'm also glad my shift happened to be over by the time you got narky with me. I'd rather quit than be fired for walking out. Easier to get another job.” 

 

He smirked, kissing the top of her head before asking, “Why don't you let me help you? It's not like I can't afford it.”

 

“I won't bum money from you,” Nat said, walking her fingers up his ribs until he twitched. “I'd let you pick up Nandos though.” Draco curled his lip, and she looked up in time to see it before he could school his features. “What? I want Peri Peri Chicken!”


	8. Supernatural - Dean/OFC - Angry Sex

Elena threw the door closed, turning on her heel to glare at Dean. “You are such a fucking asshole!” 

 

He crossed his arms over his chest; his eyes narrowed as he gave her a once over. “You already knew that when you started screwing me, sweetheart.”

 

“Yeah, well, I didn't think you would start making it your mission to stop me from working!”

 

He scoffed, “No one is stopping you. I just thought Sam and Charlie could handle the research for this case. The last case, you gave us the wrong information and Sam was almost gutted by a shapeshifter.” 

 

“I told you it was likely a shifter! You said you wanted info on weres in the area. Not my fucking fault you were wrong,” she yelled as she backed him against the wall. “I wanted to go on that case and help. You told everyone that I wasn't ready yet! You've been surly all week, and I'm fucking sick of it. What is going on?!”

 

He leaned down, uncrossing his arms. “I don't have to explain myself to you, especially when you're acting more like a girlfriend than the fuck buddy you claimed you wanted to be!” 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to be your fuck buddy. Keyword, BUDDY! Which means I can ask you as a friend, what the hell is going on?!”

 

He huffed, jamming his hands in his pockets as he murmured, “Screw you, Elena.”

 

She pushed his back against the wall, gathering the front of his shirt in her fist as she growled back. “Is that all you want from me? Fine! Fuck me or get the hell out.”

 

Dean didn't move, his eyes locked on hers as he licked his bottom lip. She waited for him to make a move before groaning her impatience. Elena pulled him down by the front of his shirt, hauling the large man down and holding him there. 

 

“Your choice, Big Boy. Nut up or shut up.” 

 

Dean grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her mouth to his in a bruising kiss. Teeth scraped her lip as she knocked his hands away, grabbing his flannel and ripping it down his arms. He grabbed the sides of her jeans, tearing the rough fabric down her thighs. Her panties followed soon after before he grabbed her hip, roughly spinning her around and bending her over the edge of the bed. 

 

The sound of his zipper was her only warning before she felt him push down on her lower back, his cock rubbing between her labia. Her breath caught in her throat as he lined up, his hard thrust forcing a whimper from her throat. 

 

His hand fisted in her shirt as he bent over her, his rough voice sending a shiver down her spine. “As I said, screw you, Elena.”

 

Elena pitched her hips back, her hands fisting her blankets to get more force. “As  _ I  _ said, fuck me or get out!” 

 

Dean growled in her ear, the hand in her shirt making the fabric tight on her ribs as he pulled her back on him. Elena wanted to hate the moan it tore from her throat and the thrill that shot through her as he filled her. Instead, she swiveled her hips against his, a deep groan piercing the air before his free hand pushed her shoulder against the bed. He released her shirt, his hand hard on her lower back as he rammed into her again. 

 

Elena bit her lip; her cries smothered as his hips slammed against hers, the slap as they met mingling with the sounds of his harsh breathing. His thrusts were unforgiving as his pace quickened. She could feel the hard knot in her belly building as he leaned into each lunge. 

 

Slowly, Dean pulled back, slipping from inside her. He tugged her jeans and panties down her legs, ripping her shoes off. She stepped out of the clothing, Dean picking them up and tossing them to the side. He stood behind her, grasping her waist to make her stand with her back against his chest. 

 

“I'm not cumming inside you.”

 

Elena gasped for air before pointing to her bedside table. “Condoms are in there. Grab one if it'll make you feel better. But it's not like I have time to fuck anyone else.” She turned and glared. “I'm fucking busy researching for you and a shit ton of other hunters. So unlike you, I don't have time to troll for fucks. You're all I've got!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, stepping over to the table and pulling out a condom. “You wanna insult me, or let me fuck you? Don't want to waste a perfectly good condom when all you want to do is yell at me.”

 

Elena snatched the condom from him, ripping the wrapping open before pulling the rubber out. “Enough of an answer?” 

 

He smirked, taking the condom and rolling it down his shaft. Elena dropped the wrapper, crawling onto her bed to kneel in the middle. 

 

“Where do you want me, Dean?” 

 

He shook his head, prowling onto the bed before pushing her on her back. “You need to get laid more, sweetheart.” He nudged her legs open with his knee, settling between them. ”You're way too tense lately. It's been putting everyone on edge.”

 

Elena's eyes narrowed, realization dawning on her. “You picked a fight with me so I'd have angry sex with you!” 

 

Dean chuckled and nipped at her neck. “It was either that or let you drive Baby. You're not driving my car.” 

 

She grabbed his shoulder, intending to push him on his back, but a well-timed thrust ended her thought process. His tip dragged over her clit before he pulled back, angling his hips so that he pressed against her entrance. 

 

“Wouldn't do that, Elena,” he whispered in her ear before dragging her shirt and bra up her chest. 

 

He bent down, sucking her nipple into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. Dean pulled at it gently before letting it pop out of his mouth, his lips quickly descending on it again before his tongue swirled around it. Elena's nails bit into his shoulder, and his hips pitched forward, entering her once more. 

 

“Fuck, Dean,” she whined, curling her spine into his thrusts as she dragged her nails over his scalp. 

 

Coiling her legs around him, she dug her heels into his ass, urging him to go deeper. He pulled back, grabbing one of her pillows and tucking it under her ass before hooking his arms under her knees. Elena lifted her hips as he rested her calves on his shoulders. When he plunged into her again, she felt every inch sink deeper into her, her eyes rolling closed as she moaned. 

 

Slipping her arm through his, Elena held his sides as his hips drove her to the edge. His hand brushed down her stomach, sliding between her thighs before his thumb found her clit. A few well-timed strokes did her in, her back arching as she cried out. Dean worked her through the waves, his low moan joining her higher pitched ones as he orgasmed. 

 

His hips stalled, his arms using her thighs like an anchor as he leaned back. Elena brushed the hair from her face, gazing at the man above her as he slowly pulled out with a groan. His hands, suddenly gentle, smoothed over the backs of her thighs before Dean helped her settle them on the bed. Climbing off the bed, he tugged the condom down his shaft, wincing when it came off with a snap. He tied it off, tossing it in her trash can. 

 

Dean glanced over at her before grabbing his boxers and pulling them on, mumbling, “You want me to leave you alone so you can get some sleep?” 

 

Elena rolled over, kicking the pillow from under her ass, before picking it up and tossing it at him. He dodged the improvised weapon easily, quirking an eyebrow at her attempt at assault with a fluffy weapon. 

 

“Next time you want to cheer me up, just tell me you want to fuck my brains out. Works so much better than picking a fight.” 


	9. Criminal Minds - Derek Morgan/OFC - Strength/Muscle

Leah traced her boyfriend's abs as he slept, the shape of each carved into her memory. She had drawn their edges with her fingers too many times to count in the year they had been dating. Derek always laughed when Leah did it while he was awake, joking that she was only going to turn herself on. The truth was she didn't need to touch them, just seeing them made her skin flare and her body melt. 

 

She giggled as his hand came down to cover hers, his voice thick with sleep as he murmured, “Sleep for now, beautiful. I'll make sure you have a great morning later.”

 

Leah kissed his pec, her smile wide as his arm tightened around her waist and she closed her eyes and remembered how they had met. 

 

(Flashback) 

 

She saw him approach from across the bar, her eyes unable to tear away from his thick arms and thighs. Leah was a sucker for a man with muscles, and this guy was doing things for her that would make a streetwalker blush. Between his muscles and his model good looks, she could only hope it was her that had him making his way across the bar. 

 

Turning back to her friends, she took a sip of her drink as their discussion about work continued. Their boss had called for mandatory overtime over the next week, and her girlfriends were airing their grievances over copious amounts of alcohol. 

 

Her friends’ voices petered out, a deep and silky voice coming from behind her, “Hi, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

 

Trying to hide her shock, Leah turned to the stranger and sipped her drink. “I think I'm good for now.” 

 

The gorgeous man chuckled, his white teeth flashing as he grinned, “All right, beautiful. Maybe another time.”

 

Leah turned around, her eyes as wide as her friends’ as she mouthed, _Did that just happen?_  

 

Her close friend, Tessa, grabbed her drink, throwing it back, shoving it back into Leah's hand, and calling out to the man, “She needs one now!” 

 

Leah blushed scarlet as she saw the man's face turn towards them, his smile wide as he called back, “What'll it be, beautiful?” 

 

Waiting for Leah to answer, Tess joked, “She likes Leg Spreaders.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat, the man's laugh clear even in the crowded bar. Wanting to run away, Leah thought lovingly of ways to make Tess miserable at work. 

 

“Well,” the man said as his voice grew closer. “Seems more like a second or third date kind of thing, but for a name, I'll see what I can do.” 

 

Tess opened her mouth to answer, and Leah interrupted whatever the woman was going to say, “Leah! My name is Leah Ramsay.” 

 

“It's nice to meet you, Leah Ramsay. Mine's Derek Morgan. You wanna come with me to order that drink?”

 

She could have kissed him right then and thought about doing so as she stepped closer and his hand touched the middle of her back. He led her to the bar, Leah ordering her drink and Derek paying before they fell into an easy conversation about her friends. She asked him about his hobbies, and he asked about hers. They talked about work and family, before joking about siblings. 

 

She couldn't help checking him out as they spoke, Leah's eyes drawn to his chest, back, and arms whenever he turned to talk to the bartender or deny the advances of other women. Derek seemed sweet, and when he asked for her number before she left, she handed it over, hoping he would make use of it. 

 

When her phone rang the next afternoon, Leah had been shocked to hear Derek's voice. They made plans for dinner in two days, but work kept him from the date. When he had to cancel their third first date, Leah assumed he just wasn't interested. She told him as much before ignoring his calls for a couple of days, hurt that he had led her on for so long. 

 

It was a month after they had met when Leah woke up to an unknown caller. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hello! Is this Leah Ramsay,” a woman's voice asked over the phone. 

 

“Ugh, yes, and if you're selling anything, I'm not interested. Good-” 

 

The woman interrupted her farewell, “Not selling anything, well, except my friend.” 

 

Leah sat up in her bed, frowning. “Your friend?” 

 

“Yes! His name’s Derek Morgan, and he seems to be moping around the BAU since you refused him.”

 

“UH, BAU? You know Derek, who is moping? Also, who is this?”

 

“Yes, yes, and yes. Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Derek is one of my closest friends, and I'm Penelope Garcia, Tech Goddess for the BAU. We need to talk. “

 

“Look, I don't know if this is a prank, but if Derek is so upset, he should have kept our dates.”

 

“He couldn't. He had cases he had to travel for. They always do, his team and him.” 

 

“Why didn't he tell me that? He kept telling me he had to work, but nothing more. Ms. Garcia, if he's so broken up, then tell him to call me. Better yet, tell him to prove it. He knows where I work; he knows my name. If you can find my number, you can give him my address.”

 

“Your wish is my command, Ms. Ramsay.” 

 

The line went dead, and Leah spent the rest of her morning on edge as she replayed the conversation in her head. She shouldn't have spoken to that woman; she should have hung up. Who knew who this Garcia woman was. 

 

That night, as she was getting her work clothes ready for the next day, Leah was startled by a knock on her door. Her conversation with Penelope was playing on repeat in her mind as she checked who it was through the peephole of her door. 

 

She swung the door open, Derek holding out a bouquet of Chrysanthemums to her. “I'm so sorry about Garcia, and these are my way of apologizing for missing our dates.” 

 

She had to stop her jaw from dropping as she took the flowers. “How did you know these were my favorite?” 

 

“Garcia is magic, I swear,” he laughed, lifting his other arm to show the takeout bag from her favorite Chinese restaurant. “I figured, since I couldn't go on our last few dates, I'd bring the date to you.” 

 

(Flashback end) 

 

A hand drew the curve of her waist, gripping her hip and easing her onto her back when she murmured her good morning. A heavy body rolled on top of her. Fingers combed her hair back, full lips pressing against the pulse in her neck as a knee nudged her legs apart. 

 

Thick thighs pressed between hers before Derek whispered in her ear, “Good morning, Leah.”

 

She hummed, nuzzling his neck before his fingers dipped between her legs to trace her labia. He held her open, his tip grazing between before he pulled back. Her whine was answered with a chuckle, Derek kissing her neck as he slowly pressed into her. She traced the lines of the muscles in his back as he moved, mewling and gasping as he made good on his promise of a great morning, glad she had let him in her door for their first date.


	10. Supernatural - Dean/OFC - Distension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
>  
> 
> There is a "Sex Spell" type trope.

“Damn it, Elena,” Dean growled as he climbed into the front seat of the Impala. “This is why we don't take researchers on cases!”

 

Elena whimpered, trying to ignore the ache in her stomach as Sam opened the car door for her, his arm stretched as far as it would so he wouldn't touch her. “I'm sorry! When we get back to the motel, I'll see if I can find out what the hex does.” 

 

She took her seat behind Dean, glaring back at him in the rearview mirror as Sam shut her door and jogged around the car. Pulling out her phone, she opened the app she kept notes on, writing down everything she remembered in case her memory would be affected later. A car door slammed, startling her out of her concentration before Dean peeled out of his parking spot. 

 

“It's bad enough you got cursed, El,” Sam sighed, turning in his seat to look at her. “But we don't know what the curse does or how to end it.” 

 

“And the damn witch got away,” Dean added, throwing another glare at her through the rear view mirror. 

 

El sighed, stashing her phone in her back pocket before buckling her seat belt. “I know already! Sam, will you call Rowena when we get to the hotel? I'll try to see if Charlie or,” she paused, a shiver running down her spine. “Or Crowley knows anything.”

 

Sam's eyes narrowed on her. “What was that?” Elena shrugged, and he asked, “Why did you shiver?” 

 

“I don't know! Maybe my body understands how much I dislike that pompous asshat?!” 

 

Dean paused at a red light, rolling his head on his shoulders and setting off loud crackles from his neck. Sam shifted further away from his brother, eyes widening. 

 

“Dude! Did you get hit too?” 

 

“Hell no! I'm stressed out! Our researcher got hit with a spell, we have no clue how to fix it or what it does, and now she's staring at me like I'm a freaking piece of meat.” 

 

Elena looked away from his reflection in the mirror, glancing down at her hands in her lap. She frowned, staring at the dark stain on her palm as the light turned green and Dean hit the gas. Pulling out her phone, she ducked behind the seat to snap a picture. Her phone’s flash as it clicked illuminated the car and Dean swerved before correcting. 

 

“What are you doing back there?” 

 

Leaning back against the seat, she opened the picture to stare at the symbol. “There's a mark on me. I was trying to get a photo.” 

 

“What kind of mark,” Sam asked, and Elena flashed her palm at him before groaning and holding up her phone. 

 

Dean glanced at his brother before turning into the motel parking lot. “Know what it is, Sammy?” 

 

The taller Winchester stared at the photo. “No idea. Elena, send that to me, and I'll see what I can find. Can you sit with her while I make some calls?” 

 

She sighed as Dean parked the car in front of the doorways to their adjoining rooms. Green eyes caught hers in the mirror before she opened the car door, not wanting to hear how badly Dean didn't want that job. She hurried into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

 

She rubbed the back of her neck, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Her body ached, her heart raced behind her ribs, and her temperature had risen, judging by the urge she felt to shred as many layers as she could. Peeling her jacket from her shoulders, she noticed another symptom. Sweat had started to rise from her pores, the fluid casting a dewy shine on her body in the light from her window. 

 

Elena tossed her coat on the back of the chair in her room. Sitting down on the cushion, she tugged her boots off and set them neatly by the foot of the bed. Leaning into her knees, she hung her head, mentally kicking herself for thinking she could help the guys with this case. 

 

A door slammed in the next room, muffled voices sounding from behind the thin walls. Elena stood, her head spinning as she got vertical and causing her to fall back on the chair. She closed her eyes, waiting for vertigo to end before pulling out her phone and texting Sam. 

 

Elena: Symptoms: Vertigo, fever, chills, body aches, racing pulse, sweating. All other info on my phone

Sam: One of us will sit with you soon. Maybe a shower would help with some of the symptoms? 

E: Not likely if a curse causes them, but I can't get off this damn chair to try. 

S: Can you open the door between our rooms? 

E: Let me try the shower first. 

S: Door first. 

 

El groaned, emailing the notes to Sam before slowly lifting her body from the chair. Vertigo kicked in again, easing quicker than the last bout. She made her way to the door slowly, each step like treading through thick mud. It seemed to take forever for her to make the fifty-foot journey to the door, finally reaching it and flipping the lock. Pulling the door open, she turned too quickly and had to brace herself against the wall. 

 

E: Door open. I hope this shower works. 

 

She waited a moment, hearing the lock click on the guys' side before she made her way to the bathroom. Sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet, Elena took a couple of deep breaths before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it on the counter. Her fingers slipped on the front clasp of her bra three times before she was able to get it off. Leaning back against the tank, she unfastened her jeans, dreading the need to stand to take them off. 

 

Another shiver wracked her body, settling in her stomach and spiking her fever. The sound of a latch drew her attention, and she anchored herself on the counter before forcing her body upright. Darkness crept into the peripheral of her vision, making her blink several times to try to clear it. 

 

Elena could hear the Winchesters’ voices from the next room as she opened the glass door of the shower, turning on the water to drown out the argument. She pushed her jeans down, her energy waning as she finally kicked them off. Stepping under the cold water, she pulled the door closed and sat on the tiles, her knees drawn up as she leaned against the cold wall and another chill sent shockwaves through her body. 

 

… 

 

A deep voice called her name, her eyelids too heavy to lift as the door to the shower cracked. “Elena! Fuck! Her lips are blue!” 

 

The water cut off, an unseen hand cranking the handle as she registered another voice. “We have to get her out of there. Is she breathing? Throw a towel over her!” 

 

Something soft covered her body moments later, hands tucking it around her before hooking under her knees and back. She felt like she was floating, her body lifting off the cold tile before pressing against a warm expanse. El wanted to huddle closer, her muscles ignoring her demands. 

 

The deep voice rumbled under her ear, “She's breathing, but she's an ice cube in black underwear! Pull back the blankets on her bed so I can lay her down.” His tone turned soft as he carried her out of the stall, “I've got you, sweetheart. We'll get you warmed up.” 

 

Whimpering softly, the fear of overheating again bounced around her head. She wanted to fight the warmth that encased her, but her body was too weak to respond. As her skin hit the sheets, electricity coursed through her body. Her skin burned wherever the man touched, goose pimples breaking out on her skin as he arranged her limbs and brushed her wet hair from her face. 

 

“Dean,” the second voice called from afar. “Be careful; we don't know if this hex is transferable.”

 

Swaddling her in the blankets, Dean growled, “A little too late, Sammy. I'll let you know if I start showing symptoms.”

 

“Bring me her phone, she might have more information on there, and I need to see that symbol again.” 

 

Dean sighed, murmuring, “I'll be right back, Elena,” before his footsteps receded. 

 

… 

 

Her blood was boiling lava in her veins as her spine curled and her knees tucked into her chest. Her stomach was an aching void. Every inch of her skin tingled as she shivered uncontrollably. 

 

Elena gasped and whined, as Dean's hand smoothed her hair and he whispered, “Sam will figure this out.” His voice rang out, “You found anything yet?” 

 

“Not yet, and I'm waiting for Rowena to call me back.” 

 

“Shit,” Dean mumbled, her eyes fluttering open long enough to see the worry etched on his face. 

 

She grabbed his wrist, dragging his hand to her lips and planting a kiss on his palm before choking out, “Th-thank y-y-you, Dean-n.”

 

Clearing his throat, he brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone, her fingers losing their grip as pain lanced through her stomach. Her arms coiled around her lower belly as the residual effects lingered, the gaping void burning at the edges. 

 

Dean cursed, his chair squealing underneath him before his footsteps circled the bed. “Are you hot or cold, Elena?” 

 

“B-both.” 

 

A curse rang through the air again before he started pacing. Elena counted the steps, hoping to distance herself from her agony. Twenty footsteps echoed in the air, his boots scuffing the floor before twenty more sounded. His pattern continued, scuff, twenty steps, scuff, twenty steps. 

 

The first time he faltered, Elena thought nothing of it, fifteen steps counted before he paused, taking another five before he returned to twenty. The next time, she cracked her eyelids, ten steps reverberating around her before he groaned and she saw him shiver. She bit her lip, dragging her teeth over the flesh. 

 

“Ch-check your p-palm,” she murmured, and Dean looked over at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

 

“Don't worry about me, sweetheart. We need to get you fixed up.”

 

Sighing, El mustered up her strength before calling out, “S-sam, his palm!”

 

“Fine,” Dean growled, holding up his right hand. “Happy now?” 

 

The symbol was etched into his skin, and Elena whimpered as Sam's head peeked in. “Why didn't you tell me, Dean?”

 

“What does it matter, Sammy? We have to find the fix for her anyway.” 

 

Sam sighed, watching his brother begin pacing again. “Because I need to know when it showed up. Is it spread by contact with the source, or in some other way?” 

 

“It wasn't there until a few minutes ago. I felt my hand burn after El grabbed my wrist.” 

 

“So she has to touch you? Huh, okay. I'll have to see if any of these spells work like that.”

 

Dean stopped mid-march, eyes growing wide before he turned around and grunted. 

 

“D-dean? Talk to us,” Elena groaned as she cringed into the pain. 

 

“Not something I want to discuss.” 

 

Sam glanced at El before turning his attention back to Dean, who was tugging at his jeans. Sam's eyebrows threatened to disappear in his hairline as they rose. 

 

“Oh,” he mumbled, standing and closing the door partially. “Don't want to think about what you're doing to your pants.” 

 

Dean tugged his flannel shirt closed, turning to glare at Sam. “I'm not talking about this to you. Shut the door or something.” 

 

The door eased closed as Sam called, “Uh, yell or something if one of you needs me.” 

 

Dean's head hung off his shoulders, and Elena pulled the blankets up to her chin as her eyes drifted shut. She sent a prayer out to whoever was listening, pleading to them to help them end whatever spell, curse, or hex plagued them.

 

The bed shifted behind her, boots falling to the floor before the blankets lifted and Dean's hand smoothed over her side. “I'm going to try to keep you warm until Sam figures this out. If you get too warm, tell me.”

 

Elena touched his hand, the heat from it searing, but welcomed. Dean hissed in a breath before coughing, his grip tightening on her ribs. 

 

“I'm sorry I gave this to you,” Elena mumbled, sliding her hand from his as the quakes slowed and she shifted to her back. “I thought it was safe because you had already touched me without getting it.” 

 

Dean sighed and pulled his hand away, “I know you didn't mean to, so you don't have to apologize.” 

 

The breath was knocked from her lungs as another convulsion started, her back arching as her legs curled. Dean's hand landed on her stomach, keeping her from rolling off the bed. She gasped for air as small tremors wracked her body, her fingers shaking as she forced him to stay in contact. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, his head landing on her shoulder as his chest pumped for air. “Does,” he paused, clearing his throat. “Does your skin feel like it's burning when I touch you?” 

 

She licked her lips, a weak smile forming. “Yeah, but it makes the shaking stop.” 

 

“It's weird. Every time I shake, it's… it,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Like everything decides to head south.”

 

Elena snorted a laugh, caressing his fingers. “Mine feels like a weight burying itself in my lower stomach, kinda like,” she stalled, chewing her lip. 

 

Dean lifted his head, his green eyes locked on his hand as he started to brush his fingertips over her stomach. Sparks flared across her skin, the trail following the path of his hand. Elena bit her lip, holding back the moan that tried to force its way from her throat. His path shifted up, brushing under her breasts, and her eyes slammed shut. 

 

“Dean,” she whined, his hand halting on her ribs. “Fuck, that shouldn't feel that good,” she whispered, her hand flying to his hip as he tried to pull away. “I'm not saying stop. I'm saying I have an idea as to what this spell or whatever does.” 

 

He gripped her ribs, pulling her back against his chest, his voice gravelly as he whispered, “It makes us freaking sensitive.”

 

“I'd say it's more than that.” Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, forging on, “Like it's torturing us into wanting to orgasm.” She tucked her chin into her chest, quietly adding, “At least, that's what it feels like to me.” 

 

“It's, uh, more for me.” 

 

His hand slid down, grabbing her hip as he scooted closer to her. His hips barely touched her, and they both hissed in a breath. The brief contact caused a whirlwind of lust to spike within her, her hips surging against his as he powered forward. 

 

Dean's hand slipped between her legs, his fingers rubbing her covered labia. She shifted her hips away from his, sliding her hand between them to palm the bulge in his jeans. He rutted into her hand with a grunt, and Elena traced the outline. 

 

“Dean? It, uh, feels… different.”

 

Dean nodded against her shoulder, his breath coming in short puffs as she unfastened his jeans and slipped her hand into his boxers. Grazing his shaft, Elena felt the difference immediately, his cock thicker than before. He buried his face in her neck; his moan smothered against her skin as she followed the length down. 

 

He groaned as she reached the glans, dragging her hand away before tearing his pants and underwear down his legs. Elena lifted the blanket, climbing under to pull his boots off and untangle his legs from his clothes. Dean grabbed her, dragging her from the covers and pulling her down beside him. She slid her panties down her legs, and he grabbed her legs before they could fall upon the bed, towing them over his hips and thighs. 

 

Dean's chest heaved against her arm, his fingers brushing over her clit. Clutching his arm, Elena whined as he moved lower, dipping into her. Shivers ran down her spine, her hips trying to drive his fingers deeper. He slid his fingers out, his fingers glistening in the light. 

 

“Holy shit, sweetheart,” Dean growled, his forehead pressed against the side of her head. 

 

He lifted his shirt, positioning himself at her opening before pulling the blankets up to their chests, murmuring as Elena's eyebrows rose, “In case Sam comes in.” 

 

Her legs shook as she waited, a whine issuing from her throat as Dean stalled. “Please, Dean. Please!” 

 

He blinked a couple of times, his eyes locking with hers before he nodded. He pressed into her slowly, her body aching from the new thickness as her jaw dropped with a silent moan. Elena wiggled her hips, the burning void in her filling as he slid in further. His hand pressed against her lower stomach, holding her still. His pace remained languid, Elena whining as he stopped. 

 

“I don't want to hurt you,” he whispered, his hot breath coasting over her neck. 

 

“It’s the complete opposite of painful so far,” she replied, her legs curling around his hips as she tried to urge him further. “Dean, I never beg, and I'm fucking begging! Please!” 

 

Dean tucked the arm underneath him under his head, the other gripping her hip. His hips surged, fully seating himself inside her. A moan ripped from her mouth, and he uncurled the arm from under his head, coiling it under hers to cover her mouth. 

 

“Shh, sweetheart! We don't need Sam running in here. ” 

 

Elena covered his hand with hers, mewling against his palm as he pumped into her again. His tip dug deep within her; the void finally filled as her hips moved with him. Dean grunted with each thrust, his hand capturing her breast as it bounced and gently kneading it. Elena turned her head towards him, his hand sliding to her neck as their lips met. Teeth grazed her bottom lip, his tongue flicking against it before diving between. 

 

Their tongues intertwined as his hand abandoned her breast and began stroking her clit. Elena whimpered into the kiss, hips twisting to find a better angle. 

 

Dean broke the kiss, his hand cupping her core as he panted. “What do you need, El?” 

 

She twisted in his arms, his hips pulling back as she settled on her side, her back flush to his chest. She arched her back, her hand guiding him into her again as his hips eased into her. Her free hand flew to her mouth, smothering her cry as their hips met. Elena quivered, her eyes rolling back as her body ignited. Her body felt impossibly full, his hips driving into her and his arm wrapping tight around her ribs. 

 

Elena held Dean's arm to her, glancing down as his fingers tightened on her ribs and he plunged into her. Her jaw went lax as she saw her belly bulging each time he thrust. Her grip tightened, dragging his hand down until it covered the distention. 

 

His hand pressed on the swell, Elena choking out a moan Dean echoed. His face buried into her neck kissing and nipping at her skin in between gasps. Loosening her grip, she reached between her thighs, fingers circling her clit as he stroked her g-spot. Her knees shook as her orgasm drew near, and she grabbed a pillow, burying her face in it. 

 

His hips slammed into hers, the tension in her belly shattering on impact. Hips stuttering, Elena cried into the pillow as his pace quickened. Parted lips brushed her shoulder, Dean's arm tightening around her as he roared his released. She grabbed his hair, turning her head from her gag and pulling his mouth to hers to muffle him. Their bodies slowed to a stop, his groans quieting as their lips mingled. His hand smoothed over her belly as they broke the kiss, Elena watching as the swelling shrank. 

 

“I didn't know that was possible,” she whispered, glancing at Dean as the door separating the rooms swung open. 

 

“Okay, I think I've got it,” Sam announced, lifting his eyes from his phone as Dean fixed the blanket covering them. Sam paused midstep, his eyebrows rising as he took them in. “Feeling better? Do I need to leave?” 

 

Elena buried her face in her pillow, Dean answering, “If you can fix this, do it. Otherwise, we're going to need some privacy.” 

 

“I'll head out with Castiel and finish this. You two,” he paused, shaking his head.” try not to piss off another god.”

 

Sam turned to leave, Elena pushing the pillow away. “God?!” 

 

Sam chuckled, “Yeah. That wasn't a witch. It was the Hindu goddess Rati, the goddess of carnal desire, lust, passion, love, and sexual pleasure. Looks like Rowena was right about the magic she did to you too, El.”

 

“So the guy with her wasn't a witch either.” 

 

“No, we believe that was Kama, another Hindu God.” 

 

… 

 

Sam returned to his and Dean's room, his clothes mussed as he dropped his duffel to the floor. Castiel collapsed into the armchair, his body lax as he watched Sam unpack. 

 

“Should we tell Dean and Elena now?” 

 

Sam combed his fingers through his hair as Elena's voice cried out next door. “No, I'm not going into that room until they’re done.”


	11. Supernatural - Soulless Sam Winchester/OFC - Sex Work

Her phone beeped on her bed, Olivia picking it up the check her messages. 

 

Boss Man: New John. Sunset Hotel, room 110. Name William. ASAP. 

Olivia: Prepaid or Cash at door? Length? 

Boss: Door and 2 hours. 

Olivia: Requests? 

Boss: Be inconspicuous, on time, and prepped.

Olivia: Requests from him? 

Boss: None. 

Olivia: Security? 

Boss: Joe

Olivia: Omw. 

 

Olivia shivered as she hurried to her room, changing into a clean pair of skinny jeans and crop top before tugging on her heels. She had been waiting for a client, so she had already prepped as much as she could. She checked her makeup in the mirror, throwing on fresh red lip stain and mascara before grabbing her keys and rushing out to her car. 

 

She hated this work, but it was helping to pay the bills and her tuition for university. Olivia didn't come from money, so when she was accepted to Bradley and turned down for scholarships, she knew she would have to take loans and work to make it. So far, she had only taken one year of loans. Her friend had gotten her a job at her agency when she found Olivia struggling to pay for dinners. Over the last two years, Olivia had made a good living off her work, her Johns becoming return clients after the first couple of meetings. 

 

Turning into the hotel parking lot, Olivia found a parking spot close to the exit before shooting a text to her boss that she was there. She waited until a knock sounded at her window, Olivia smiling up at her favorite bodyguard. 

 

Joe opened the door for her, smirking at her as she climbed out and he shut the door. “Looking good. You ready?” 

 

She brushed the hair from her eyes, tucking her phone in her back pocket. “Always am. You walking me to the door?” 

 

“Always,” he chuckled. 

 

Locking her car doors, she walked with him into the lobby, her arm looped through his as they passed reception and made their way to the room. Olivia took a deep breath as they approached, dropping Joe's arm and stepping away as he slowed. He stood beside the door, Olivia waiting for his nod before knocking. 

 

Waiting for an answer to her knock, she glanced at Joe when she heard footsteps, painting a soft smile on her face before the sounds of locks clicking came. The door cracked as far as the chain lock allowed, the man on the other side looking her up and down before closing it again. The chain rattled, and Olivia watched Joe's eyebrows raise from the corner of her eye as the door opened fully. 

 

“Hey, William,” she said, smiling at the tall man on the other side. “Heard you wanted some company?” 

 

The man, William, smiled back, his hand coasting through his long brown hair as he chuckled. “Yeah, I would.” 

 

Trying to be subtle, she looked over William as he openly did the same to her. His height was substantial, and his shoulders and arms were thick with muscle under his t-shirt. His clothes were clean and plain, but he was handsome. 

 

“Come on in,” he murmured, holding the door open as she crossed under his outstretched arm. The arm dropped to her shoulder, the door knocking against her side as William bent down to whisper, “I hope he isn't coming in too?” 

 

She followed his gaze to where Joe hid before smirking up at him. “No, Joe makes sure I find my way to and from work safely.” 

 

His eyebrows raised over hazel eyes, “You get lost often?”

 

“Not with Joe watching over me.” 

 

A deep chuckle came from the hall, and Olivia continued into the room, checking out her surroundings as William shut the door. The room was plain, clean, and comfortable, a black duffel bag laying open on the dresser. William walked over to it, zipping it closed before leaning back on the furniture, his arms crossed over his broad chest. 

 

Walking over to the bed, Olivia brushed her fingers over the duvet. “First time?” 

 

Snorting a laugh, William replied, “No.” 

 

“So you know the rules,” she asked, glancing at him. 

 

“I was told.” 

 

Nodding, Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs as she leaned back on her arms. “Nervous?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Ah,” Olivia began. “Just the strong, silent type. Well, you call the shots, hun, unless you want me to.”

 

“And if I said I want you to blow me?”

 

She winked at him and licked her lips. “Your wish is my command, William.” 

 

Standing, Olivia crossed the room, stopping in front of him. She leaned forward and dropped her phone on the dresser beside him before he shook his head. “Call me Will, and I'd rather you stay by the bed.” 

 

Olivia took a step back, reminding herself not to react as she purred, “That'll make your first request a little difficult if you're across the room.” 

 

His arms uncrossed, large hands gripping her hips as he walked her backward to the bed. Her knees hit the mattress, Will stepping back as he eyed her. 

 

“Forget my first request. I want you naked on that bed.” 

 

Holding his gaze, she nodded before grabbing the hem of her top, pulling it over her head, and tossing it at his feet. Olivia kicked her heels off, fingers busy with the fastenings on her jeans. She pulled a condom out of her pocket, setting it on the bed. Shoving the rough fabric down her legs, she sat on the edge, pulling them off and dropping it on her top. Olivia popped the hooks on her bra, sliding it down her arms. The bra joined her other clothes before she scooted back on the mattress, stopping halfway to the headboard. Laying back, she lifted her hips and peeling off her panties and throwing them onto the pile of clothes. 

 

“What now, Will?” 

 

He didn't answer as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side before unfastening his jeans and shoving them down his thighs. Olivia watched him undress, biting her lip. She didn't know why he wanted an escort, but as she watched more of his body be revealed, she was starting to think she might enjoy this call. 

 

He left his boxers on, the fabric tented as Will picked up the condom and walked to the side of the bed. He reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lubricant. William tossed the lube and condom next to her, thumbs hooking in his boxers and pushing them down. Kicking them behind him, he climbed onto the bed as she sat up. Will knelt on the mattress, picking up the condom and opening the wrapper. Licking her lips, Olivia watched him as he pumped his shaft a couple of times and rolled the rubber down his length. 

 

“Now I want my first request.” 

 

Crawling up to him, she waited for him to lay back on the mattress before settling on her knees between his legs. Leaning down, Olivia kept her eyes on his as she dragged her tongue up the underside of his erection. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, sliding his tip into her mouth. She worked her way down, his fingers curling in her hair as she hollowed her cheeks and pressed her tongue against the bottom. Olivia pulled back, his hand in her hair flattening to push her back down slowly. His glans touched the back of her throat, her mouth watering as she tried not to gag. Will give her hair a light tug, and Olivia backed off before his hips thrust him back into her mouth. Swallowing, she forced the reflex down as he tugged her hair again. 

 

Pulling her off completely, he raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the bottle on the mattress. “Not bad. I'm surprised you took that much.” 

 

“It seemed to be what you wanted.” Wiping the spit from her lips with her thumb, she winked as he poured a small amount of lubricant in his hand and spread it over his already wet shaft before dropping the bottle to the bed. “Orders?” 

 

“Climb up here and let's see how much you can take this time.” 

 

Olivia did as she was told, straddling his hips and easing back on his cock. Will held her hips as she rocked, slowly filling herself until he was fully seated. His hands tightened on her, arms lifting her before he pulled her back down. A gasp burst from her lips as their hips met with a slap, Will lifting her again. Steadying herself on his chest, Olivia moaned as he thrust into her, his hips slamming into her repeatedly. 

 

Dragging her down, Will flipped them over before pulling out. He turned her, laying her on her stomach before pulling her hips up. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Olivia looked back as he pushed into her, his hands tight on her hips. Lifting her chest off the mattress, she forced her hips back into his. Growling, Will pulled her into every thrust, his hips slapping against her. 

 

Will was the kind of client Olivia could enjoy. While he was rough, he never hurt her and even made sure she orgasmed before he did, which she did several times. It was a nice change from the guys who only cared about getting what they paid for from her. 

 

While Will took the condom off afterward, Olivia crawled off the bed and got dressed. Her hips ached slightly, not having been used so well in a while. Her legs still felt a little unsteady as she stepped into her jeans, and she tried not to fall over as she tugged them up. She wobbled slightly, a deep chuckle drawing her attention as Will pulled his jeans on, his boxers forgotten on the floor. 

 

“Seems Joe might end up getting upset with me?” 

 

Olivia smirked at him before zipping her pants up. “Only if you left bruises. He's not likely to get pissy over me being well fucked for two hours.” 

 

He glanced at the clock before correcting her, “Two and a half. How much do I owe you?” 

 

“A grand an hour. So two thousand five hundred.” 

 

“No discount for orgasms,” he joked as he pulled money from his back pocket. 

 

Finished dressing, she walked over and took the cash he held out with a smirk, replying, “Sorry, big guy. No discount, but feel free to schedule with me again. Orgasms for me make sure I never miss a visit with you.”

 

His laugh followed her as she walked away, grabbing her phone from the dresser as she opened his room door and sent a text to Joe. 

 

Olivia: Done and using the back exit to get to my car. 

Joe: I see you. He pay? 

Olivia: Yup, and he was a fun client.

Joe: Haha! Well, let's see if he books again. 

Olivia: I hope he does! I can use the money, and the orgasms are icing on the cake. 


	12. Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy/OFC - Breast Worship

“Bloody hell,” Natalie shouted, Draco looking around the corner as she wiped a napkin down her shirt.

 

“Pet, you have a wand,” he said, pointing at the thing by her leg on the couch.

 

Tossing the napkin at him, she glared and set her plate on her coffee table. “If I pick that up, I'll only be tempted to make these bloody things disappear,” she said as she cupped her breasts.

 

He smirked as he leaned against the doorway, chuckling, “Well, we can't have that, can we? I, for one, would miss them.”

 

“Why,” she sighed, picking her wand up and trying to spell the stain away. “It's not like they're that big anyway.” Hearing him sniff, she looked up to see him shaking his head. “What? They aren't! I'm a 32C, and the average woman here is a 34D!”

 

Draco started laughing, and Natalie rolled her eyes, staring down at the still present stain before tossing her wand on the coffee table and getting up. “Why do I bother with household magic? I've never been good at it.”

 

Walking into her bedroom, she went to her closet to find a new top as his voice called from the hallway, “Why are you so upset about it? Your chest is fine, and you’re bloody brilliant at healing magic. You shouldn’t get upset over household magic!”

 

Hearing him walk into the room, she plucked a hanger from the bunch before tossing a glare back at him. “I don’t have, nor want, house elves to clean my flat. Also, just what every girl wants to hear,” she grumbled as she set her new top on the dresser. “‘You're chest is fine.’”

 

Natalie went to pull the stained shirt off, pausing as his arm wrapped around her waist. Draco brushed her hair over one shoulder, kissing her neck before tracing the hem of her top.

 

“Merlin, you’re in a mood today. Your breasts are perfect.”

 

His hand slipped under her shirt to flatten on her belly as she huffed. “They are far from perfect. Besides, every guy I know wants a woman with large breasts, like Theo and Blaise. Both of them said mine are too small!”

 

“No,” growled Draco in her ear. “And they would do well not to look at your bust while I'm around. They may be my mates, but I'll hex them if I catch them looking.”

 

He pulled her back against his chest, walking her slowly in front of the mirror in her room. Looking at their reflection, she couldn't help but notice their differences. While she was a few years younger than him, Draco looked much older, the Second Wizarding War having aged him further than his years. He was well dressed, his white-blonde hair as pristine as his clothes. Natalie had been touched by the war as well, though hers was seen in the scars she bore on her shoulder from a struggle with a Snatcher. Her clothes were ordinary, her dirty blonde hair in need of a comb.

 

His grey eyes caught her brown ones in the mirror, his smile soft. “You're wrong, you know?” Her eyebrows knit together, and he explained, “I think you're breasts are perfect. You don't have to agree with me, but I enjoy them all the same.”

 

His hands came from around her, drawing over her waist before cupping under her bust. “If they were larger, you would look bloody ridiculous. As they are, you don't.”

 

He pushed the cups of her bra together, her cleavage amplified. “They suit you, and they make the curve of your waist more attractive.”

 

Catching the hem of her shirt, Draco tugged it over her head before tossing it on the floor. He held her hips, his eyes taking in everything he had revealed before brushing his knuckles over her belly and sides. He cupped her breasts, kneading them through the lace of her bra. Fire coursed through Natalie's veins, spreading through her body to pool between her thighs. Unable to look away, she saw as well as felt his thumbs brush over the nipples, causing her to gasp.

 

Pinching her nipples lightly between his thumbs and forefinger, Draco kissed under her ear before whispering, “I love how soft they are, how they fill my hands.”

 

His fingers slipped between them, unhooking her bra before drawing it down her arms. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Natalie looked away from their reflection. Draco sighed against her skin, his warm hands caressing her skin.

 

“Natalie, pet,” he whispered before kissing her neck. “Look at me.”

 

“I can't. I feel like an idiot.”

 

His chuckle was warm as he stepped back. Natalie heard clothing rustling, gazing over her shoulder to see him take his shirt off. He tossed it on her dresser before she stared at her bare feet, the toes of his dress shoes visible as he took her in his arms again.

 

“There. Now we're both without shirts.”

 

She glanced up at him in the mirror, his smile soft as he smoothed his hands over her shoulders and arms. “You're gorgeous, Nat.”

 

His fingers brushed over her ribs, making her squirm before he gently pried her arms away. His eyes took her in, missing nothing. Draco traced the underside of her breasts, his cock stirring under his trousers as his thumbs caressed the sides. He drew the edges of her areolas, her nipples hardening further. Natalie could feel his half-erect prick against her ass, his hands pressing her breasts together before he dropped them and watched them bounce.

 

Stepping around her, he pressed his lips to her neck, his path leading him down. Open-mouth kisses were scattered across her collarbone and down the center of her chest. His hands squeezed her ribs, his mouth trailing the underside of her breast.

 

A kiss was placed on the outside of each breast as he knelt in front of her. Draco held her breasts, gently massaging the soft flesh before his thumb flicked over one, the other pinched between his fingers. Whimpering, Natalie combed her fingers through his hair, her eyes drifting closed as he caressed her.

 

Heat encased her nipple, drawing a moan from her as Draco sucked it into his mouth before letting it fall with a wet smack. His teeth grazed it, his tongue lapping at the pebbled flesh as she raked her nails against his scalp. Watching through half-lidded eyes, Natalie couldn't help the gasps and cries she made as he switched sides and treated the other the same.

 

Suckling at her, Draco slowly stood letting her nipple pop from his mouth before he grasped her hips and led her back to the bed. His hands tangled in the elastic of her pants, tugging them down her legs with her panties. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Natalie let him pull her free of them before she shifted back, Draco unbuttoning his trousers and shoving them down his legs before kicking them away.

 

He climbed onto the bed, crawling up her body. His knee nudged between her legs, Natalie spreading them so he could settle between her thighs. His erection pressed against her thigh as Draco nipped at the top of her breast. His hand slipped between their bodies, a finger circling her clit as his mouth latched onto her nipple, the promise of more heavy in his darkened eyes as he looked up at her.

 

Later, as the sweat dried on their skin and Draco kissed her hair, Natalie cuddled into his chest, murmuring, “Okay, Draco. You win. The bloody things can stay the same so long as you keep reminding me how fun they can be.”

 

“Gladly, pet,” he said, chuckling into her hair.


	13. Supernatural - Castiel/OFC - Costumes

Grace checked her reflection in the mirror, her phone on the ringer ticking the seconds as she waited for an answer. Jo walked past, Dean's wife helping Sam's wife Jessica into her costume. Her phone clicked, and Grace smoothed her top down her sides. 

 

“Hey, Grace.” 

 

“Hi, Castiel. Are you on your way to the party?”

 

“I will be once the guys are done changing. Hey, Dean left his damn boots out. I'll try to get this circus under control, Grace.”

 

“Okay, but don't be late! I don't care if you have to tie Dean to the car!” 

 

“Now that brings back memories,” Jo said, a smirk growing on her face. 

 

Dean's voice chimed in, “Damn right, sweetheart, though it's usually you tied up. Grace, I'll make sure he gets there on time.” 

 

Grace snorted a laugh, “Don't need to know your kinks, Dean-o. Just get your shit together, or you'll be tied down by me, and not in a kinky way. Well, unless you're a masochist.” 

 

Sam's cool voice filled the room, “He is.” 

 

Jo laughed, and Grace grinned at her, asking, “Can you help me lace this tighter, Jo? It feels like it's going to fall off.” 

 

“Lace what,” Castiel asked, Grace ignoring the question to keep the surprise. 

 

“Can do, but a couple of words of wisdom. One, don't trust Dean to be on time. He was late to his own wedding. Two, Dean will turn anything kinky. I swear his funeral will need a sex swing.”

 

Grace waited until Jo finished tying off the strings, “Good to know. Also, not going to his funeral.” 

 

The guys laughed over the line, Sam chiming in, “I'll make sure Novak makes it.” 

 

Jess threw a thumbs up over her shoulder before Grace sighed, “I'm trusting you, Sam! You're in charge of those yahoos.”

 

Sam's laugh made her smile, Castiel grunting, “Why did they have to pick Halloween as the date for this party?”

 

“Because,” Dean growled. “Your brothers threatened me with cutting my balls off if they couldn't come, and I like my balls where they are.”

 

“Huh, I would have said you like them somewhere else,” Jo teased. “But the look Grace is giving me screams, ‘Please, no. I don't want to know.’” 

 

“True,” Grace agreed. “I don't want to know. As for the party, Samandriel wanted us to wait until he turned eighteen so your dad couldn't try to keep him from the party. Gabriel wanted an excuse to flirt copiously with women in revealing costumes, and yes, Lucifer threatened to remove the genitals from anyone that made it to where he couldn't attend. They love you, and they want to celebrate with you.”

 

“They love you! They tolerate me. When I told them I proposed, they were more excited about you becoming a Novak then their brother finding someone that made him happy.”

 

Grace smiled softly at the phone. “They’re happy about both. Now get your cute butt to our engagement party!”

 

“Why,” Dean asked. “You gonna spank him?” 

 

The others were laughing, Dean grunting as something made a thwack sound. Jo sighed, leaning over by the phone. 

 

“Who hit him?”

 

“Me,” Cas huffed. 

 

“Novak, don't damage government property.” 

 

The guys were laughing again, Jess giggling behind Jo and Grace. Grace's eyebrows knit together and she turned to Jo. 

 

“What, Grace? No one's warned you yet?” 

 

Grace shook her head as Castiel chuckled, “Don't worry about it, honey. If roles were reversed, then I'd worry.” 

 

The laughter continued, and Grace huffed as Jo joined in. 

 

“Okay, Grace,” Jo said, carefully wiping under her eyes to save her makeup. “So, no one has warned you about dating, well, fucking a military person?” 

 

“No, but I'm kinda afraid suddenly.” 

 

Dean snorted, “That'll put a dampener on the wedding night.” 

 

Another thump and grunt and Jo sighed. “Cas?” 

 

“Yes, and no damage.”

 

“As for the damage thing, Grace. Be careful when fooling around with Novak. See, we're with military men, and they are the property of the government until their contracts are up. If you leave a mark, the command can get a bit cranky. ”

 

“What kind of mark?” 

 

She heard Cas’ snort before Jo explained, “Well, I got yelled at for leaving hickeys on Dean's neck.” She pointed at Jess, who smiled wolfishly, “Jess got a call for scratch marks on Sam.”

 

Dean's attaboy rang over the line, and Grace frowned. “Huh. Good to know. Also, no scratch marks from me. Can't have long nails as a nurse.” 

 

“You say that like you've tried,” Dean laughed, a whack and wheeze coming next. 

 

Grace sighed, Jo shaking her head. “Who this time?”

 

“Sam,” Cas chuckled.

 

“As for trying,” Grace giggled. “I don't TRY to scratch him, but it should have happened on several occasions. So it's something that can't happen based on evidence or lack thereof."

 

“So if I get this right,” Dean replied. “Either your nails are too short, or Novak needs to work on his moves.” 

 

A loud thud made Grace wince, Dean's groan was followed by a heavy object thudding. 

 

“Cas,” Jo asked. “Stop beating him! I need him in one piece tonight.” 

 

“Wasn't me!”

 

A slow, accented voice drawled from the phone. “It was me.” 

 

“Awe,” Grace cooed. “Hi, Benny! I haven't seen you in ages!”

 

“Hey, Ms. Grace. You'll see me tonight. I'll be the one makin’ sure Dean behaves.” 

 

Jo sighed, “As if he wouldn't behave for me?” Grace raised her eyebrow as the short blonde snorted, “Okay, Grace. You're not wrong.”

 

The phone made a strange noise, the woman leaning closer to hear the men talking, their voices indistinct. Static crackled over the line before Cas’ voice called out. 

 

“Understood, Chief. I'll keep them in line.” 

 

Grace rolled her eyes. “Are you on the ship?” 

 

“Not quite.” 

 

“Parking lot,” Dean supplied, his voice rough. 

 

“Petty Officer Novak,” Grace sighed in exasperation. “Get your butt to the party before you all get thrown in the brig, and I can't marry you for even longer!” 

 

Dean snorted, “Wait, that would be a problem?”

 

“Damn it, Dean,” Cas growled. 

 

“Jesus, man,” Sam sighed.

 

Dean laughed, “Bye, ladies!”

 

Jo groaned as the sounds of a fight filled the room, thuds and grunts paired together. “Masochist. I married a masochist. It was cute when we first got married, now I'm concerned.” 

 

The line went dead, and the women rolled their eyes before continuing to get ready. They were done and gathering their last accessories when Grace's phone rang again. Castiel's face popped up, and she swiped to answer before holding it to her ear. 

 

“Dean, it's MY damn phone. You don't hang up someone else's fucking phone. We'll leave once I get to say MY goodbye to Grace.” 

 

“Novak,” Benny sighed. “She's answered already.” 

 

“Hi, angel,” Grace purred into the phone. 

 

“Hey, honeybee.”

 

Grace hummed as the men wolf whistled, “I'll see you soon. Drive safe! I adore you, Castiel Novak.” 

 

“Fuck! I love hearing that last part, but I hate the first. If I were a smart man, I'd never leave.”

 

“Smart men need to make money, Novak,” Dean chuckled. “You'll see her sooner if you hang up the damn phone.” 

 

“Winchester, you're seriously making me want to damage government property.” 

 

“Castiel, my love,” Grace chimed in, her eye catching Jo and Jess’ before she winked and purred, “No damage or I won't try my hand at damaging government property in a thoroughly enjoyable way.” 

 

“Fuck,” Cas groaned, the other guys laughing. “That's not fair. I have to sit through this whole party, trying not to think about what you just said. Do you have any idea how difficult that'll be?” 

 

She looked in the mirror, smiling wickedly at the two other women. “Angel, I don't think you have any idea how hard it'll be, but I can't wait to find out how hard you'll get.” 

 

Holding back her giggles, she listened to his groan and curses before hanging up. 

 

… 

 

Grabbing the last accessory, Grace slammed the trunk of the car, Jo and Jess clipping their weapons to their belts. They rushed through the last few items as Charlie and Cas’ sister Anna joined them. Grace tugged her gun holster around her shoulders.

 

“Please tell me we're not late,” Grace groaned as Anna helped tie a red bandana around her head. 

 

“Close. The guys are waiting in the side room. Dean is making jokes about you being punished for being late.” 

 

“Sounds like Dean. Your brother is too sweet to be upset.” 

 

Anna laughed, the redhead's eyes bright as she watched Grace tug on her flowy white blouse, taking the shoulders lower. “He's head over heels for you. I think he'd let you do just about anything and not get upset.” 

 

“Maybe,” Grace replied, smiling softly. “But I wouldn't ever treat him the way his exes did, and I think that's what he loves about me.” 

 

Anna nodded, stepping aside as Charlie and the others lined up, her bridal party prepared as they made their way into the party. The guests were cheering as they entered, Luce's wolf whistle making Grace giggle as she followed the other women. Her group lined up, Grace behind their wall of bodies. 

 

When the lines split, she saw him immediately. Lust hit her like a punch in the stomach. His black shirt was laced loosely under his long black leather trench coat. Tight black pants were tucked into his tall boots, and a Captain's hat topped it all off. Castiel grinned at her, his pirate costume perfectly fitted to the dark look in his eyes. 

 

Grace smiled back at him, biting her red bottom lip before glancing down at her costume. Her flowing white shirt peeked out of her black underbust corset, her bust and waist accentuated by the tight lacing. Her black flag skirt with its skull and crossbones was cinched to the side, the red underskirt peeking out. Black and grey leggings were tucked into black high-heeled boots. 

 

His groomsmen, Dean, Sam, Benny, and Gabriel, wore pirates costumes as well, though theirs were all black, grey, and white. Her group added red to the color scheme, the women wanting a pop of color. Grace looked at their friends and family lined up with them, pride filling her chest. 

 

Grace pulled her cutlass, holding it down and tilting her wrist inward. Cas repeated the action, both putting away their weapons and nodding. Grace took a step forward, and he followed until they met in the middle. Both dissolving into laughter before Cas wrapped her in his arms, leaning down and kissing her. The crowd cheered, the wedding party laughing and whistling. Grace held his head in her hands, kissing him softly as he picked her up. 

 

The party truly began after that, music playing as everyone danced, talked, ate, and drank copiously. Gabriel made it a point to find a girl for Samandriel, picking a coworker of Grace's to entertain the new adult. Lucifer flirted generously with another friend, while Michael talked to a coworker of Cas’. Stories were told about the couple, how they met, their first date, and even the first time she met all of his siblings. 

 

Grace was standing by Charlie, sipping her drink while talking about work when an older man walked over with Gabriel. He was a shorter guy, his eyes ice blue over a dusty brown beard. He seemed nervous, his hands running through his hair as he bit his lips. 

 

“Hey, Grace,” Gabe chirped. “There's someone you should meet.” 

 

Grace turned, smiling at the man as he held out his hand. “Hi, I'm, uh, I'm Chuck, Castiel's father.” 

 

Her eyes went wide, taking the offered hand as she blurted, “Oh! Uh, Hi! It's great to meet you. I didn't know you were coming. Cas said you were busy with your new novel.” 

 

“Yeah,” Chuck murmured. “But Castiel made it clear I should meet you before your wedding rehearsal. I'm sorry I've had to, uh, cancel so many other times. It-it's been a busy year for me.” 

 

“No,” Grace assured him as she saw Cas walking over. “I'm glad you made it, and I understand being busy!” 

 

Castiel pulled her against his side, kissing her hair before he chuckled, “Hey, Dad! I see you found her.” 

 

Grace talked to Chuck most of the night, learning about the man as he drank and tried to rein in his many children. As the party died down and the final speeches were made, guests started to leave. Grace finished her drink, saying her farewells to the last party goers. 

 

Castiel drove her back to their home, Grace sneaking glances at him. She eyed the deep V of his shirt, the laces open enough to see the definition of his chest. The muscles in his thighs flexed as he drove, his pants like a second skin over the thick cords in his legs. 

 

“If you keep looking at me like that, honeybee, we aren't going to make it home.” 

 

Smirking, Grace licked her lips before replying slyly, “Maybe I don't want to make it home yet.” She looked around, making sure the road was fairly empty, before she put her hand on his knee, drawing her fingertips up the inside of his thigh. “Maybe, I want to see how long you can keep your attention on the road.” 

 

Cas groaned as she palmed his growing erection. “I can handle that, but it's probably not a good idea.” 

 

“Okay,” Grace said, unbuckling her seat belt and curling up in the seat before leaning down, her face inches from his groin as she looked up at him. “What if I try harder?” 

 

Cas’ hand buried in her hair as she nuzzled him, mouthing his thick length through his pants. “Not-not a good idea. Fuck, get your seatbelt back on, honey. I've got a better idea.” 

 

She licked over the swell before sitting back in her seat, buckling in as Cas sped down the road. He pulled down a small drive, parking behind a building. He unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching over and popping hers before opening his door. 

 

“Backseat. Now.” 

 

Grace jumped out of the car, giggling as she crawled into the backseat. Cas pushed the driver's seat forward, tearing off his trench coat and climbing in the back before hauling her into his lap. She ran her short nails over his scalp, and he groaned. 

 

Grace rolled off of him, unzipping a boot and pulling it off before sliding her leggings and underwear down. Cas lifted his hips, tugging his pants and boxers down his legs and his shirt up. Bending down, she kissed his stomach before running her tongue over his cock. 

 

Castiel grunted, hands tangling in her hair and pulling her up. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap again as he shifted down the seat. Grace rocked her hips, dragging her wet heat over his length before reaching between them and positioning him at her opening. She leaned down, kissing his neck as she sank on his cock. 

 

Holding her hips, Castiel rocked with her, his hands tight under her skirt. Grace rode him hard, pulling his shirt to the side as she nipped and sucked at his neck and shoulder. Tugging on her hair, he pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, his other hand grabbing her shoulder from behind and pulling her into each thrust. Her hands explored his chest, lifting his shirt and tracing the muscles as they shifted. 

 

His hands gripped her ribs, pushing her back against the driver's seat. Wrapping her arm around the headrest, Grace held on as he pumped into her. She dropped one hand between her legs, rubbing her clit. His eyes followed her hand as he moaned and grunted with each thrust. 

 

His hips rolled into her, and Grace shattered, her hips stuttering. Hauling her into his arms again, Castiel kept thrusting as she moaned into his neck. Nipping his shoulder, she kissed and sucked at the skin, listening to his groans grow louder. Her fingers coursed over his head, tugging his head to the side before nipping under his ear. 

 

Castiel cried out, his hip pummeling into hers as she licked and kissed the sting. Pulling her hard onto him one last time, he buried his face into her shoulder as he hummed and his hands kneaded her back. 

 

Grace nuzzled into his neck before kissing his jaw and teasing, “If I knew you liked pirates that much, I would have bought this costumes sooner.”

 

“I could say the same for you.”

 

She giggled and leaned back, fingers exploring his black shirt. “I do like the outfit.” Grace tilted her head, fingers touching the red marks along his neck and shoulders before he hissed. “Um, I might be getting that damage call.” 


	14. Criminal Minds - Spencer Reid/OFC - Cunnilingus

For all that Cassandra loved his cock, Spencer had his own favorite places on her. His lips never failed to find the sensitive skin under her ear, his hands always exploring her back and tangling in her hair. But his favorite place he saved for last.

 

His hands gripped her thighs, gently lifting her knees as he kissed down her stomach. Spencer took his time, his tongue dipping into her belly button to hear her giggle then his lips tracing her hips before he moved further down. Hands caressed her hips; lips pressed kisses into her thighs.

 

When he finally settled between her thighs, Spencer teased her. His thumb traced her labia, stroking the folds before he pulled his hand away. He waited, watching her pout and whimper. He loved that she enjoyed it as much as he did, liked that she wanted it just as badly.

 

When she couldn't wait anymore, begging him to please touch her, then he truly began. After dragging his tongue over her labia, his thumb held her open before he drew lazy circles around her clit. Her moans egged him on, drove him further.

 

He loved hearing her. Her sweet voice would beg, whimper, and moan. Watching her was even better, her spine would bend, her legs curling, and her eyes slamming shut as she orgasmed. Spencer was always happy when she did, pride filling his chest and lust coursing through his veins.

 

He'd spent years wondering if he would ever find someone. When they met and started dating, he waited for Cassie to grow bored or to find someone better. But she only saw him, wanted him.

 

He licked a broad stripe up, flicking his tongue over her clit. Cassie moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair, and Spencer felt the blood rushing to his groin. Moaning against her, he sucked her clit into his mouth. He held her in, his tongue slowly moving against the bundle of nerves as her nails gently scratched his scalp. His cock throbbed, and he ignored the pressure, releasing her clitoris and flicking at it again.

 

Covering her mouth, Cassie's hips swiveled as she mewled loudly. Spencer smoothed his hand up her stomach, palming her breast and pinching her nipples as he moved with her. He pressed a finger against her opening, waiting for her whimper before he slid into the wet heat. He sucked her in again, pumping his finger before slipping in another. He crooked them inside of her, finding the spot that made her breath hitch and her knees curl.

 

The first time he had done this with her, he was nervous leading up to it. He had never tried cunnilingus before, so he did what he always had. He poured through every book he could find and read articles about it until he had a better idea of what to do.

 

Now, he was glad he had. Cassandra's head fell back, her stomach and legs quivering as she cried out. Spencer slowed down, his hands moving to rub her thighs until she whimpered and pushed at his head. He stopped, knowing she was overstimulated, and kissed her stomach as he crawled up her body, laying his head on her belly.

 

Cassie combed her fingers through his hair, her chest pumping. “What about you, Spence?”

 

Grinning up at her, he shrugged. “I can wait.” Laying his head back down, he kissed her stomach before murmuring, “I wanted to see you like that again.”


	15. Supernatural - Castiel/OFC - Uniform

The door slammed shut as Castiel dropped his sea bag on the floor. “I'm home, honey.” 

 

Grace glanced up from her charts, biting her lip as she watched him unbutton his camouflage jacket. “I thought you were going to be out at sea for a couple more days?” 

 

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “I wanted to surprise you. I can go back,” he chuckled as he picked up his bag again. 

 

“No,” she exclaimed, jumping up from her computer chair and crossing the room at a fast clip. “Don't you dare!” 

 

Sliding her hands under the jacket, Grace pulled him close as he dropped his bag and returned her embrace. “I missed you, Cas.” 

 

He kissed her hair as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder, his head resting on top of hers. “I missed you too, Grace.” 

 

His hands caressed her back, the warmth from his body filling the void she felt whenever he left. Grace nuzzled his collar, the insignia with his rank scratching against her cheekbone as she shifted closer to him. Her need for him burned through her, his uniform adding to the heat coursing through her veins. Feeling the swell in his slacks against her hip, she knew he needed her just as badly. 

 

She took a reluctant step back, her hands sliding to his hips before she dragged her nails up his chest. The intensity she felt was mirrored in his blue eyes as she brushed the jacket off his shoulders. Castiel made quick work of tugging the coat off his arms, and as it hit the floor, his hands were on her, pulling her against him again, tangling in her hair as his mouth descended on hers in the passionate kiss she craved so desperately. 

 

Grace was just as urgent, her hands rushing to his belt to unfastened it, his shirt wrenched off next. He tore her top over her head, their lips returning to each other as he fought to kick his boots off and she tugged on his pants. 

 

Cas groaned and forced her away, bending down to untie his boots before straightening and toeing them off. “Fuck these damn things.”

 

“Glad I'm not the only one feeling impatient,” Grace giggled as the shoes were kicked away one by one, shifting against him once more to undo his pants. 

 

“I've been on a ship with a bunch of men,” Castiel groaned as her hand slid into his open slacks to palm his growing erection through the cotton of his boxers. 

 

She nipped at his neck, giving the sting a kitten lick as his cock twitched against her hand. “So nothing to do with me being hot and wet for you?” 

 

“That has a lot to do with it, honeybee,” he grumbled into her ear, his hands cupping her ass and squeezing it. 

 

Her arm wrapped around his neck, her hand abandoning its prize to hold onto his shoulder as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, Cas slipping his feet from his fallen pants before he carried her to the sofa and laid her out on it. His hand pushed against her ribs, breaking her hold on him, as his other tried to tear her leggings down her hips. 

 

His grumble made her smile, and she helped him slide the offending fabric off her before pulling off her panties too. His eyes locked onto her core as she settled her legs on either side of him, his erection straining against his boxers. Grace licked her lips, her fingers tracing her wet labia under his gaze. 

 

“Please, Cas,” she whispered, holding herself open and spreading the juices from her opening to her clit. “I've missed you so much.” 

 

Desperate hands pushed his boxers down before he bent over her, both gasping for air as he thrust into her. He caught her knee, holding her leg to his side as he rocked his hips. Her eyes drifted close with each inch, a soft moan echoing his as their hips met. 

 

Grace swiveled her hips, earning a moan from the man as she whispered in his ear, “Welcome home, Sailor.” 


	16. Shameless - Lip/OFC - Branding

Lip gritted his teeth, the tattoo artist pressing the machine to his hip. His shirt was bunched under his head, the improvised pillow doing little to make him comfortable as the needles drove ink into his skin. Brinlee watched from across the room, her leg bouncing as the design was drawn. 

 

“How are you doing,” she asked as Lip hissed in a breath. 

 

“Wanting a fucking cigarette and a drink.” 

 

“Water and Soda are in the lobby,” the artist, Tim, grumbled, lifting the gun and dipping it into the ink pot. 

 

“Not the drink he wants, but it's the only drinks I'll get him,” Brinlee sighed, raising an eyebrow as Lip cursed. 

 

“Can I smoke?” 

 

Tim shook his head, setting the tattoo gun back to his skin. “Almost done, then you can go smoke.” 

 

Lip closed his eyes, Brinlee licking her lips as Tim put the finishing details on the tattoo. He swiped at it with a cloth, setting his tattoo gun down before spraying something on it. 

 

“Check it out, man.” 

 

Lip sighed, lifting his head. “Nice work. Now can I smoke?”

 

Brinlee rolled her eyes, Tim chuckling before he asked, “Your girl wanna see?” 

 

Lip jerked his head, mumbling as he lay back down, “If you want to see it now, hurry up.”

 

She stood from the bench, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder. Tim wiped away the fresh blood oozing from it, and Brin grinned widely. No one else would know why he had it, not unless Lip told them, but she knew. 

 

“It's perfect. Thank you.” 

 

Tim nodded, pressing new gauze to the ink as he gathered some supplies. Taking the gauze away, he spread ointment on it, taping plastic wrap over the fresh tattoo. Lip rolled off the table with a groan, landing on his feet and pulling his cigarettes from his pocket. He tossed Brinlee his wallet, running out of the shop. 

 

Grabbing Lip's shirt off the table, Brinlee draped it over her shoulder before paying Tim. “Thanks again.” 

 

“Let me know how they turn out.” 

 

Brinlee looked at the design on her hip, the tattoo placed on the opposite side of Lip's. “I will.” 

 

Walking out, she found Lip leaning against the building, cigarette in hand as he exhaled a large plume of smoke. “Fuck, Brin. Why did I say yes to this?” 

 

Brinlee grinned, ducking under his arm as he brought it to his mouth and kissing his jaw. “Because, whether you admit it or not, you love me. Plus, they make sense for us. You're my music, and I'm your heart.”

 

Lip blew out the smoke, looking down at the ornate heart on her hip, his initials hidden within. “It also looks hot.” 

 

Kissing his jaw again, she tugged at his jeans to look at the Treble Staff and notes that spelled her initials. “Couldn't agree more.”


	17. Supernatural - Sam/OFC - Seduction

Pulling the shirt up her arms, Gina buttoned a couple, letting it hang open at the bottom. She checked her reflection in the mirror, smiling wickedly. Sam had been busy in the library for days, and Dean had messaged her, telling her the younger Winchester needed some R&R. Gina was determined to make that happen. 

 

Gina: He still there? 

Dean: Yes, and he's not in a good mood. 

Gina: Scram. I'll handle him. 

Dean: Good! I'm outta here. 

 

She waited until she heard the Bunker door close, padding barefoot down the halls as she made her way to the library. Gina peeked into the room, Sam's head was buried in a book, his laptop open next to him. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she walked in. 

 

“Sam, are you coming to bed tonight?” 

 

Sam didn't look up as he mumbled, “I don't know. I want to get this done.” 

 

Gina sighed, standing behind him and brushing his hair back with her fingers. “You've been working on it for days, sleeping in a chair, and only getting up to grab food, go to the bathroom, or take a shower. Come lay down with me.”

 

Sam caught her wrist, towing it to his mouth before he kissed the base of her thumb. “I will, Gina.” 

 

When he let go, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “You said that last night, and I fell asleep waiting for you. Dean's worried about you, and so am I.” She moved her arm, kissing under his ear. “I miss you.” 

 

His hand played with her hair as he sighed. “I've been missing you too, but…” 

 

“I know,” Gina interrupted him, standing up and stepping away, “I know. It's a puzzle that you want to solve, but you can't solve it if you aren't taking care of yourself.” He kept working, so she unzipped her jeans, letting them drop to the floor when he turned to look at her. “Sam. Come. To. Bed.” 

 

His eyes roamed her body as he raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is that my favorite flannel?” 

 

Licking her lips, she ran her hand over the soft shirt, the two small buttons the only thing keeping her breasts from showing. “It might have been, but now it's my favorite flannel.” 

 

“And how do I get it back?” Sam smirked, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“I can think of a couple of ways, but research doesn't play a part,” she paused dramatically, tapping her bottom lip before adding, “Unless it's books all over the floor because you want to fuck me on the table. Then I'd allow it to be involved.”

 

Hearing a beep, she sighed as he glanced back at the computer. She pushed her blue panties down her hips, stepping out of them before scooping them up and throwing them at his head. Sam chuckled as he tore the underwear off of him, jumping up from his chair and wrapping her in his arms. 

 

“That table does sound like a lot of fun,” he murmured into her neck, kissing her skin as his fingers found the buttons.

 

Gina started the shrug out of the fabric before he stopped her, pulling the shirt back on with a slow shake of his head. “Keep it on. It looks good on you.” 

 

Walking her backward, Sam kissed her softly, parting the side of the shirt. His hands gripped her waist, a quick lift setting her on the edge of a library table. Gina grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head before her fingers flew to his jeans. Unfastening them, Gina and Sam pushed them down his hips, his boxers following as she licked her fingers. Rubbing between her labia, she made sure she was wet before Sam pushed her down, hooking his hands around her hips and towing them over the edge slightly. 

 

Lining himself up, Sam held her thighs as she gripped the edge of the table. He rolled into her, easing his way in before he pulled back, snapping his hip forward. Gina gasped and moaned, his body driving into hers as the table creaked underneath her. 

 

A little while later, as Sam groaned into each thrust, Gina knew he was close. He had thrown her ankles against one of his shoulders, his hands firm on her waist. His hips rocked into her, the tight fit perfect for both of them. She held onto the table with one hand, the other between her legs to rub her clit as they moved together. 

 

A loud screech filled the air, the Bunker door slamming shut as Sam cursed covering her body with his shirt before he pulled out and tugged his jeans up. Gina sat up on the table, looking around for her panties before spying them on top of his laptop. Turning to see her discarded clothes, Sam stood between her legs, pulling her close. 

 

Dean's voice called from the doorway, “Really?! The library?! You couldn't go to your room. It's going to smell like sex for a week in there!” 

 

Sam's warning growl was too low for his brother to hear, Gina giggling as she tucked her head against his chest. “You told me he needed to be cheered up. I worked with what I could.”She pushed Sam back, closing her legs quickly before holding the shirt closed and jumping off the table. “I'm going to our room.” Smiling at the younger Winchester, she took a couple of steps away. “You coming with me?” 

 

“He better grab your underwear before he does,” Dean joked, walking into the kitchen as Sam snatched up their clothes and followed her to their room to finish what they had started. 


	18. Supernatural - Castiel/OFC - Public

“You know, I've been thinking a lot about something,” Castiel said as he pushed her chair in at the restaurant.

 

“Ominous,” Grace murmured, looking up as he straightened his jacket. “Very ominous. What have you been thinking about?”

 

He smiled, leaning down and whispering in her ear, “That night in the car, after our engagement party.”

 

Grace licked her bottom lip, picking up her menu and whispering behind it, “You’re not the only one.”

 

“Really,” Cas asked, taking his seat and glancing at the menu. “What about it has piqued your interest?”

 

“That we didn’t get caught! No cops, no MP. I have to say, we got lucky and somehow, that’s a turn on right now.”

 

“Good,” Cas hummed, and Grace’s eyebrows knit together as she turned and looked at him, Jo and Dean making their way to the couple's table. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

“I’m going back to my previous statement. Ominous.”

 

…

 

Grace excused herself after ordering, hurrying to the bathroom. Checking her makeup in the mirror, butterflies burst into life in her stomach. She flipped her hair over her shoulders, a light tap on the door startling her.

 

She waited until she heard his voice, cracking the door to let him in. Castiel smirked as he quickly entered, shutting the door and locking it.

 

“You sure you want to do this, Grace?”

 

She grinned, nipping her lip before saying, “Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're more likely to get into trouble than me.”

 

Grabbing her hips and walking her backward, he kissed her neck before responding, “So we better not get caught.”

 

Grace slipped a hand between them, palming his groin and licking her lips when she felt his shaft twitch under her hand. Unbuckling his belt, she slid her hand into his slacks, grasping his shaft and giving it a slow pump. Cas moaned quietly in her ear, clutching the fabric of her dress and pulling the skirt up. His hands gripped her ass, a spike of lust lancing through her as he pushed the string of her thong aside and slipped a finger between her labia, stroking her opening.

 

Grace let go of him, undoing his pants and shoving them down this thighs before turning around. His hands clutched her hips as she pressed her ass against him, grinding into him. He slid a hand up her back, bending her over the sink. Holding the edges, Grace whimpered as Cas lined up and pushed into her.

 

His hips rolled into her, his hands tight on her waist as Cas pumped, a low moan escaping her lips as he filled her. His arm wrapped around her hips, pulling her back into a hard thrust. She bit her lip on her moan, swirling her hips as he held her against him.

 

Castiel pulled her up slightly, bending down to whisper, “This has to be quick, okay?”

 

Grace nodded, her hands tightening on the sink as she pulled away and pushed back on him. “Fuck me, Cas. Hard, fast, and deep, okay?”

 

“I'll do my best, honey,” he said, pulling out and turning her around to face him.

 

Fiercely kissing her, Castiel gripped her ass and picked her up, setting her on the sink and pulling her legs around him. Grace slid forward, leaning back against the mirror as he pushed into her again. He held her tight to him, his hips pumping hard into her.

 

Later, as Grace was straightening her clothes and Cas was buckling his belt, she pulled him into a kiss before whispering, “We're getting risky with our choices of places to screw, Angel.”

 

Castiel chuckled, kissing her cheek before checking his reflection and unlocking the door. “It's fun though. I'll see you back at the table. Jo and Dean are going to give us hell for this.”

 

He took a step out of the door, stopping as Jo's voice filtered in, "Hey, Cas. What were YOU doing?"

 

"Something you and Dean have done about a million times. Dinner arrive yet?"


	19. Shameless - Lip/OFC - Formal Wear

Brinlee straightened the hem of her skirt before picking up her phone and grumbling into it, “Lip, you promised you'd be there with me!”

 

She could hear his lighter flick before he answered, “Yeah, but Fiona needs someone to watch the kids. I'm the only one that can.”

 

“Bullshit! Ask Kev and V! Ask Mickey and Ian! Hell, Debs could handle the two for the three hours you and Fiona are gone!”

 

A long exhale was the only reply. Brin sighed, checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror before tugging on her black jacket. She tossed what makeup she would need in her purse before picking up her phone and going into her bedroom. Shutting her door, she sat down on her bed.

 

“Look, if you didn’t want to go, you only had to say so. Fiona knew that this was going on and she said she’d make sure the kids were covered. I’d rather you told me you weren’t interested than backing out last minute.”

 

Her phone beeped, and she looked at the screen to see the phone flash _Call Disconnected._ Brinlee groaned, putting her phone in her purse. She gathered the last of her things before pulling out her car keys and making her way to the parking garage.

 

Brinlee tried to blink back the tears she felt stinging her eyes as she waited for her elevator doors to open. Lip had known how much she had looked forward to him meeting her family, how important this event was to all of them. Now, she would have to explain why he wasn’t there.

 

As she punched the button for the floor she needed, backing against the wall and watching the numbers flash by, trying to decide what to do about her family. They would have to understand; it's not like most of them hadn't had the same issues as Lip growing up. Her mother had raised them the best a drug addict could, their father having run off when they were still small. They weren't like the Gallaghers, though. Mom had gotten sober, unlike Frank. Her oldest brother helped with the kids because he wanted to, not because he had to like Fiona. Brinlee, as the third youngest, was the first of her siblings to graduate high school. Her youngest brother was now engaged and would be the first to get married.

 

The elevator chimed before the doors opened, a cloud of smoke wafting into the small area. Grumbling, she waved her hand through it.

 

Moving quickly towards her car while her hands searched for her perfume in her purse, she halted as a familiar voice called, “Alright, Brin. Let's see you walk that stage.”

 

Her head jerked up as another voice laughed, Fiona Gallagher elbowing Lip as Carl and Liam leaned back on the car. “I told you it was a bad idea to pick a fight with her before the surprise! What if she doesn't want you to go now?”

 

Lip's crooked smile shined as he dusted a hand down his two-piece suit. “Then I can take this damn thing off.” He turned his smirk on Brin, lifting an eyebrow. “So, are we going with you?”

 

Her mind went blank as she took in the Gallaghers. Each one was dressed impeccably for her graduation, but her eyes kept roaming back to Lip in his black suit and tie. Her thoughts went as out of control as her hormones as she finally caught on to what he'd said.

 

“You're all coming? I thought Fiona had a shift?”

 

Fiona shook her head as Lip answered, “No, that was bullshit. I wanted to surprise you. Debbie's with Frannie at the University, scoping out parking spots. Ian and Mickey are meeting us there, and Kev and V are getting the after-after party ready. You know, the one after we meet your family and try not to scare them away.”

 

Snorting a laugh, she unlocked her car doors. “Not likely to happen. Now, Lip might worry my brothers about getting me knocked up, but everyone else will be more worried about my sis Tali trying to run away with Carl in those nice clothes.”

 

Carl beamed, straightening his black tie over his dark blue shirt. “Might make it worth it to wear all of this.”

 

Brin hurried over, kissing each of their cheeks before stopping in front of Lip. “You played a dirty trick, Lip Gallagher.” He grinned and kissed her cheek before she whispered in his ear as his siblings got into her car, “I think it'll be my turn to play a dirty little game later.”

 

His arms coiled around her, pulling her in close as he chuckled. “Just don't wreck the suit. I have to return it later.”

 

“Well, there goes half of my fun.”

 

…

 

Finishing her drink at The Alibi Room, Brinlee laughed as she watched her family with the Gallaghers. It hadn't taken long for the two dysfunctional families to bond over horror stories of deadbeat dads and drug addict moms. While her family had the better end of one, the Drews didn't boast about it. Instead, the Gallaghers, along with Kevin and Veronica, told them tales of Frank and Monica's misdeeds.

 

A warm body pressed against her back, a hand sliding across her belly to grasp her hip as Lip swayed with her to the music. Brin leaned back into the embrace, kissing his jaw as he sipped his soda. He had yelled the loudest for her when she crossed the stage and accepted her diploma, had found her to hug her after the ceremony. He'd even tolerated her eldest brothers jokes about marriage and babies.

 

Turning in the circle his arm made, she kissed his neck, smoothing her hand over the light blue dress shirt. “Thank you for coming today.”

 

“No problem,” he said, his drink left on the table next to him before his hand flattened on her lower back and the other gripped her shoulder. “It was nice meeting the rest of your siblings, even though your brother, Damon, keeps asking when I'm going to propose.”

 

“He's determined. But,” Brin added, pulling in closer as she whispered, “I'm not worried about him. I'm too anxious to see you take this suit off.”

 

She plucked the lapel of the jacket, grinning as he glanced around the room before he bent down, kissing her softly before murmuring against her lips, “Dangerous game you're playing. Damon's keeping a steady eye on us.”

 

Something crashed to the floor, making them jump apart as Kev yelled, “Fucking Gallaghers! What did you break this time?!”

 

Brin looked around as Carl shook his head, a TV shattered on the floor close by. “It wasn't me! It was her,” he said, pointing at a wild mop of brown curls.

 

Brinlee's little sister Talitha grinned wickedly, clocking her hip and raising her eyebrow. “Yeah, And?”

 

Damon rushed over, their mother, Helena already scolding the teen as Ian and Mickey pulled Carl away.

 

“Fucking Gallaghers and Drews,” Kev amended, glaring down at V. “Never thought I'd meet a family that was as bad as them.”

 

Brin turned back to Lip, murmuring, “I think Damon will be distracted now. Your home is closest; my home is the most private. Dealer's choice.”

 

He laughed, grabbing her hand and hurrying with her in tow through the front door. "My place. They'll be calming Kev down for a while."


	20. Supernatural - Castiel/OFC - Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one? It got away from me, but I hope you enjoy it!

“What are you doing, honey?” 

 

Grace yelped and dropped the bag she had brought home, contents spilling on the floor of their closet. “Nothing! I'm, uh, putting some things away.”

 

Castiel hummed, stepping into the bedroom and tossing his leather coat on the dresser. 

 

“Putting what away? I thought you went out for the Bachelorette Party?”

 

She hopped off the step stool she was standing up, gathering up the paraphernalia littering the floor before he saw. Grace was less than halfway through when his black shoes nudged a box closer, and she looked up to see him squat down. 

 

“So, got some presents from those friends of yours?” 

 

A blush crept up her face as he picked up the box, and she grabbed it out of his hands quickly. “Yes, and I don't want you to see what they bought!” 

 

Cas looked at the box in her hands, and she hid it behind her back. He reached around her, Grace turning to the side before his other arm lashed out. He barely missed the package, but she tossed it up into the shelves before he could get it. 

 

“Honeybee,” he whispered, gazing around at all the other gifts on the floor. “I think I'm going to see eventually.”

 

“No way! Please, Cas! They’re really inappropriate.” 

 

He chuckled, standing up and leaning back against the doorway. “Let's see. What could those women have bought for you that you would hide? Weird cherub knick-knacks?” 

 

Grace snorted, gathering up presents and throwing them in their bag as he kept guessing, “Okay, not that. You'd show me, and we'd get a good laugh out of them before donating them. How about,” he paused, reaching for a gift to her left. “Furry handcuffs?” 

 

Grace swiveled and grabbed the present, stuffing it in the bag. “No, we have plenty of things I can use to restrain you if you keep teasing me though, angel.” 

 

He chuckled before reaching for a gift behind her. “Lingerie?” 

 

Grabbing the gift, she tossed it in the bag with the others. “Some, but I'll show those to you eventually. You've seen most of the stuff I own already.” 

 

His grin grew, and he licked his lips. “Damn right, I have, and I can't wait to see the new stuff.”

 

She kept picking up items, looking around for any she missed before standing and kicking the step stool where she needed it. “I'm not showing you the rest of this stuff. We don't need it and, uh, yeah. Not happening.”

 

As she climbed up, Castiel watched, Grace noticing him slip behind her as she placed the large bag on a shelf. She was shoving it into the back of the closet when she heard a noise, turning around to see him opening a box. 

 

“No!” 

 

Cas chuckled and rushed out of the closet, shutting the door behind him. By the time Grace got out, he was sitting on the bed, smiling wickedly as he held up the small purple vibrator. 

 

“So? They bought you toys for your Bachelorette Party?” 

 

Groaning, she launched into her explanation, “Jessica said that as a fellow Navy wife, I needed something to tide me over when you were on deployment. Sam and she decided THAT was the answer. Jo's gift was a little different but in no way less silly. Jo said her and Dean,” she choked on the words, shaking her head and murmuring, “Never mind those two. Either way, we don't need them. I'm perfectly happy and don't need anything to keep me entertained when you're away.”

 

Turning the toy over in his hand, Castiel leaned into his knees as she unzipped her dress. “Dean and Jo have an interesting relationship, but not one I'd want to emulate, especially when it comes to deployments and whether they consider sleeping with other people cheating when he's away. I hated watching him with the Lisa girl while Jo was back home waiting for him.”

 

“So you don't believe in, ‘It's okay underway,’” Grace asked. 

 

“It's not okay to me.”

 

“Good, it isn't to me either.”

 

“However,” he said, tossing the vibrator on the nightstand as he stood. “I do know that those women may not be wrong about you needing something to entertain you while I'm away.”

 

Grace slid her dress down, stepping out of it as Cas walked into the closet. “No, I don't, Castiel!” She watched him reach into the closet, easily grabbing the bag she had struggled to put away. “I'm serious! I can wait for you to come home!”

 

Walking over to the bed, Castiel dumped the contents on the mattress, eyebrows raised at the sheer amount of items. “Did they buy the whole sex shop?” 

 

She giggled, Castiel picking up a box and ripping it open. “As for waiting, bullshit, honey.” Her jaw dropped, the noise she made full of offense before he plowed on, “Grace, I can't wait and have to find a way to masturbate in a berthing full of other guys and on a rack the size of a twin bed.”

 

Tilting her head to the side, she tried to imagine her six-foot tall fiance on a twin bed, breaking out in giggles as she did. “That can't be fun.”

 

“No, it isn't. Also, a twin bed is wider, and I only get a little over nine and a half inches of space between the guy above me and the top of my mattress. It's not fun at all.” 

 

He burst out laughing at what he had opened, holding up the dildo and swinging it around. The toy flopped to the side, making Grace laugh harder as he twirled it like the propeller of a helicopter. Picking up her dress, she tossed it in the laundry hamper before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

“You can thank Dean for that one.” Cas dropped it to the floor and stared at it, his nose wrinkling. “Jo said he thought it was hilarious too.” She picked up a red box, handing it to him. “Check that one out.” 

 

Nudging the dildo away from him with the toe of his shoe, he took the package and ripped the lid off. His eyebrow quirked, a smile growing on his face as he pulled out a black thong. He twirled it on his finger before launching it at her. Grace laughed as it hit her chest, grabbing it and tossing it on the nightstand. 

 

“Now that gift I like! Who bought it?” 

 

“That came from Charlie.” 

 

“I love that woman. What else did she buy you?” 

 

Grace chuckled, picking up a green box and handing it over. “I thought you loved me.”

 

“No, dear. I adore you.” Cas opened the gift, plucking the bullet vibrator out and grinning. “I love Charlie, though. She seems to know you better than the others.” 

 

Shrugging, Grace helped him open the other gifts, various vibrators, lubricants, dildos, lingerie, and even a ball gag fell onto the bed as they laughed and joked. The last gift was Castiel's favorite, the cloning kit, refill powder, and cock ring sending her into giggles as he ripped the instructions out to read. 

 

“You aren't thinking about doing that, are you?” 

 

“Not tonight,” he said, laying back on the bed with the instructions held out in front of him. 

 

Grabbing the tube off the bed, she turned it over in her hand, murmuring, “I'm not sure you'd fit anyway.” 

 

“That's what you said the first time!”

 

Hitting him lightly on the head with the tube, she got up and started tossing the toys in the bag for storage. “You almost didn't!” 

 

“It was a tight fit,” he joked, dodging the dildo she threw at him. 

 

Cas sat up, tossing the instructions on the bed as Grace grabbed a pink vibrator by his thigh. “You know, these could be fun for you. And that kit isn't such a bad idea. You'd have a part of me here with you.” 

 

Throwing the last toy in the bag, she turned away before mumbling, “I don't want only that part here. I want the whole thing.” 

 

Their bed groaned as he moved, arms wrapping around her waist before she could walk away. He kissed the top of her head before pulling the bag from her fingers and dropping it to the ground. 

 

“If I could tell them to fuck off, I would. But I enlisted, and now I have to serve until my time's up. If I could, I'd go back and not sign the papers.” 

 

Grace turned around in the circle of his arms, hers wrapping around his neck as she spoke, “You wouldn't have bought that motorcycle, gotten into that accident, and met me then.” 

 

“True,” he agreed, kissing her cheek. “God bless that guy that who dumped his grass clippings on the road.” 

 

Snorting a laugh, Grace kissed his chin. “I could have done without your brothers showing up in force at the ED and making it their mission to flirt with every one of my coworkers and me, though.” 

 

“They meant well! Gabriel, Lucifer, and Zachariah have always tried to spread, uh, joy where ever they went.”

 

“Insanity,” Grace corrected. “They spread insanity and possibly syphilis.” 

 

Castiel burst out laughing, kissing her neck. “Okay, Gabriel's the only one I know of who might have an STI brewing based on sheer amount of previous partners. Well, unless you count Dean, but he's not biologically my brother.”

 

“But he was there that day. He and Sam brought you in, and they were the ones trying to get me to give you a hand job before you begged me to get rid of them.”

 

“Dean was trying for the hand job. Sam was trying for your number for me.” 

 

“You did fine on your own,” she assured, smiling up at him. “It helped that I got to cut the clothes off of you.” 

 

Castiel chuckled, letting her go as she turned. “Is that all it took? Man, to think I thought it was my charms that won you over.” 

 

“Charms being you're intelligent, kind, brave, and drop-dead gorgeous, angel,” Grace said, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. 

 

“Speaking of drop-dead gorgeous,” he joked, staring at her breasts.

 

She shook her head, walking past him and crawling into bed, laying in the middle of the mattress. “Thank you, and you can put that bag away since you dragged it out.” 

 

Castiel hummed, picking up the bag before he turned back to her. “You know, I think we should leave it out.”

 

“Why,” she asked as she grabbed a pillow and laid back on it. 

 

“Because I have an idea. I'll be right back.” 

 

“That's not slightly ominous,” she yelled as he rushed out of the room. 

 

He came back ten minutes later, smiling like a fool as he set the bag next to the bed and kicked off his shoes. “You know, your friends must really love you. Most of these already had batteries or were fully charged.” 

 

“Or they thought my fiance would be overjoyed to play with sex toys,” Grace hummed, not looking up from her book. “I think he fails to realize; I'm not touching them.” 

 

“Don't have to,” he said, and she frowned at him as he tugged his shirt off. 

 

He prowled onto the bed, kissing her shoulder and neck as he tugged the book from her hands. Settling her book on her end table, Cas caressed her waist. Grace brushed her hands up his back, pulling him down on her as he slid his thigh between hers. 

 

Pressing a kiss under her ear, he traced the shell before whispering, “Close your eyes.” 

 

Grace chewed her lip as he leaned back, his thigh pressing between hers before she listened. Castiel pulled away, his weight shifting to the side as she heard the bag rustle and settle on his side of the bed. More things fell on the mattress, and she nibbled her nip at the idea of what they could be. His hand kneaded her hip, and he kissed her softly. Sighing, she let him take the lead, moving her mouth with his as he straddled her hips. His tongue grazed her lip, and sh felt him slide between as his hands smoothed over her sides, drawing up her arms before pinning them above her head. 

 

Grace moaned into the kiss, his tongue twisting with hers. Gathering her wrists in one hand, he held her to the bed as his fingertips drew down her arm. His touch was feather light on the side of her breast, and she tried to wiggle into the contact. She whined as he broke the kiss, his lips following her jaw to her ear. 

 

“Honeybee,” whispered Cas against the skin of her neck. “I can't wait to hear your cries again while I'm deep inside you.” He nipped her neck, drawing a gasp from her before he sucked and lapped at the sting. “But I want to try something first, okay?” 

 

Nodding, she licked her lips to wet them before stammering out, “O-okay.” 

 

He hummed his approval, the sound sending a shiver down her spine. His ass lifted off her hips as his hands gripped her ribs and shifted her up the bed. Castiel kissed each of her palms and wrapped her hands around two posts on the headboard. His weight settled on her thighs this time, his lips pressing against her jaw before retreating. 

 

His hands roamed over her arms and sides, his voice gravelly as he murmured, “You look beautiful, Grace. I want you to stay just like that.”

 

He drew his hands down her hips before they disappeared from her skin, Grace letting out a small whimper at the loss of their warmth. The sound of a bottle opening filled the room, and she could smell her lotion. His hands were slick when they touched her again, sliding up her stomach before curving down her waist. 

 

Castiel followed the same path up again, this time his fingers coasted over her ribs and his thumbs tucked under her breasts. She gasped as he continued up, twisting his hands and massaging her breasts. Grace wanted to wiggle her hips, wanted to rub her thighs together and get the friction she desperately needed. He rubbed the lotion into her skin, coating her shoulders and arms as well. 

 

His touch disappeared too soon, and Grace shivered underneath him. A short buzz sounded by her arm, and her eyes flew open, Cas raising an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Close your eyes,” he chuckled, leaning over her. 

 

“Cas,” she whined. 

 

“Close your eyes, honeybee. If it's too much, tell me, and I'll stop.” 

 

“I don't want you to stop. I want you to screw me!” 

 

He groaned, leaning down until his face was inches from hers. “Then close your eyes and let me play. If you do both, I'll fuck you any way you want.” 

 

Her toes tapped as she debated for a split second, closing her eyes tight as she mumbled, “You better hope I don't tie you down and ride you for an hour while edging you because that's what you're making me want.”

 

“Sounds great, but I could do without the edging.” 

 

Murmuring, she felt him shift back. “Definitely edging then.” 

 

A hand brushed her side before curving over her stomach, his finger tracing her panties. “Relax, Grace. You'll like this.”

 

The hand on her stomach moved to her hip, kneading the bone before switching to the other. Grace's imagination went wild, her body flaring as she thought about Castiel's grip staying there as he thrust hard into her. His palm smoothed up her stomach, slipping between her breasts, her mind playing images of him sliding higher, gripping her shoulder as he rocked into her. 

 

The buzz sounded again, this time she felt it against her skin as he dragged the toy over her side. Grace whimpered, hands tightening on the bars as he pulled it over her hip. His hand disappeared, the hum creeping up her stomach. Soft latex drew the underside of her breast, the vibrations causing her to take in shaky gasps of breath. It traced her areola before shutting off. 

 

Grace groaned, Castiel's deep chuckle coming from above her. The hum started again, her toes curling as he ran the toy over the skin of her other breast, large swirls slowly growing smaller until he was drawing the edge of her areola again. Her stomach quivered as she whined, and he held the toy still. It lifted away, still buzzing as Grace sucked her lip on her plea. His thumb pulled her lip from her mouth, the toy pressing against her nipple and wrenching a moan from her. 

 

The buzz continued as he drew designs on her body, Grace tilting her chin to capture his thumb between her lips. Cas groaned as she licked and sucked on the digit, her cries smothered around it as he held it to her nipple. Pulling it from her mouth, he traced the edge of her lip before removing his hand. The vibrator brushed down her belly, gliding down between her hipbones. 

 

Her chest pumped as he stopped, her toes curling and uncurling. Suddenly, the toy pressed against her covered labia, Grace mewling as her back arched, her hips rolling. Castiel pressed against her ribs, holding her still as his weight sunk deeper on her thighs. The hum ran over her, the vibrations pushing deeper. Her orgasm was coming fast, her legs straining against his weight. 

 

Grace cursed as he pulled the toy away again, Cas chuckling. “Angel? You're killing me here, I swear!” 

 

His fingers hooked in her panties, the fabric shifting down slightly as he joked, “And I thought this was foreplay! I'll stop though, maybe go see if Dean wants to get a drink?” 

 

“Castiel Novak, don't you fucking dare!” 

 

Buzzing filled the room, Grace gasping as it stroked her labia, before he said, “Wouldn't hold my interest anyway. Not when I can see how wet you are.” 

 

The toy pressed deeper, grazing her clit and making her cry out. His weight shifted away, one hand holding the toy against her as the other slipped her panties down. Grace kicked her legs to get the fabric off, Cas chuckling from beside her. The toy moved away, and she could hear more fabric rustling, her thighs rubbing together as she pouted. 

 

“Can I please open my eyes,” she whined as the toy shut off again. 

 

The vibrator hit the bed, something else shifting beside her as he grunted, “In a minute, honey.” 

 

The bed groaned as he climbed onto the mattress, holding her knees open. His hand shifted on her knee, Grace whimpering as she waited to see what he planned. His fingers brushed against her, her breath hitching as he spread her open. His breath coasted over her a second before his tongue lashed out, lapping at her as she mewled. His arm was a heavy weight on her hips, holding her down as her hips tried to buck. 

 

His lips sealed around her, sucking her into his mouth as his tongue flicked and caressed against her clit. His arm looped under her leg to hold her hip, the other reaching out to knead her breast. Bucking her hips, Grace moaned wildly, releasing her grip on the headboard and running her hands over his head, back, and shoulders. 

 

His head tilted, releasing his hold on her clit as Cas drew circles around it. His tongue slowly dragged over her before he sucked at her again. Grace couldn't help herself, she peered down at the man, unable to tear her eyes away as his tongue and mouth drove her crazy. 

 

The muscles in his back bunched as he moved with her, his hand flexing on her hip when she moved too far. His other hand slid to her stomach before reaching up and kneading her other breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. Grace lost track of the noises she was making, her hand sliding to cover his on her chest as the other grasped at his shoulder. 

 

She could feel her orgasm coming. Her legs and stomach quivered, her back arching as she wiggled and whimpered. Grace cupped the side of his head, her way of warning him deeply ingrained in her after years. Cas’ blue eyes flicked open, locking on hers. 

 

Castiel pulled away quickly, climbing up her body as he growled, “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Fuck me hard. Fuck me fast. Let me fucking orgasm!” 

 

He grunted, grabbing her legs and putting her ankles on his shoulders. “Fast, orgasm, then hard?”

 

“Oh, please!”

 

Lining himself up, Cas thrust quickly, burying himself inside her as far as he could as fast as he could. Gripping his thighs, Grace mewled and whined as her back arched, her orgasm ripping through her as he drove into her. He slowed, working her through the waves before pulling out and setting her legs on the bed. 

 

“You still want hard?” 

 

Pouting, she pulled at his arms, dragging him down and kissing him. Her hands traced the muscles in his arms and shoulders. She pushed him back, sitting up, turning around. She brushed her hair over one shoulder, wrapping her arm around his neck and grinding her ass against him. 

 

Wrapping his arm around her, Cas forced her back down on the bed, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under her hips. “I'll take that as a yes.” 

 

Castiel straddled her thighs, his thumbs spreading her open as he pushed into her. Wiggling her ass, Grace hummed as his chest bore down on her back, his lips pressing kisses into her shoulder and back. Grabbing her shoulder, he leaned back as his hand pressed against the small of her back and his hips powered into her. 

 

Afterward, Grace kissed the hand holding her wrist to the bed as Cas collapsed on her back with a grunt. His breath coursed over her neck, the quick pants slowly regulating. 

 

“I'll move in a second, honey. Need to catch my breath.” 

 

Sighing as he released her wrist, she ran her short fingernails over his scalp, smiling as he groaned. “I'm not arguing, Angel. You know how much I enjoy the cuddles afterward.” 

 

Kissing her shoulder, he murmured, “Seems you liked the toy too.” 

 

“I did. Maybe I'll try them when you're gone, but I don't think they'll be so fun without you.” 

 

… 

 

Four months after their wedding, Castiel left on deployment. Grace did her best on the pier to not break down as Cas, Dean, and Sam, clad in their Dress Blues, lined the deck with their shipmates, Manning The Rails as they sailed away. Jo, Charlie, and Jessica surrounded her, the women veterans of previous deployments supporting the freshly made wife. 

 

Charlie drove her home, her car parked in the drive as Grace fought the tears threatening to spill and unlocked the door. Waving over her shoulder, she walked in and kicked the door shut, falling to her knees as soon as she heard the latch click. Slowly, she pulled herself together, picking herself up off the floor and making her way to their bedroom. 

 

Grace dropped her purse to the ground, staring at the large box in the middle of the bed. Fingering the sapphire ribbon, she traced the sateen over the top before touching the note taped into the corner. She peeled the envelope from the heavy cardboard, opening the letter inside to see Castiel's neat handwriting. 

 

_ My love,  _

 

_ I'm sorry I had to leave so soon after our wedding, and I feel terrible that we never got to have our honeymoon. When I get back, I hope I get my week leave so that we can travel to that cabin we dreamt of and spend time unplugged from the military and hospital. Until then, I leave you this gift, a survival kit, so to speak. These nine months will pass strangely Inside are things I hope help you make it through this time apart and make you smile a little until I can hold you again. Open it when you need to, open it when you are at your worst. I adore you, Grace Novak. I always have, and I always will.  _

 

_ Yours forever, Castiel _

 

Swiping at the tears pouring down her cheeks, she read and reread the letter, damp fingers tracing the letters in his name. Grace tucked the note against her chest, curling up with her head in his pillow as the tears flowed and her chest heaved. The package stayed behind her, his gift laying on her side of the bed as she sobbed. 

 

A month into deployment, Grace still felt like she was going through the motions of life, without actually living. But it wasn't her worst to her, so she never opened the gift. The first week she had cried every time she came home to their empty house, his motorcycle parked in the garage next to her car, and his leather gear hung in their closet. Jo and Jess told her it was normal, time making the pain more manageable. After three more weeks, the tears had slowed, but they still sprang forth when she least expected. 

 

They emailed back and forth, the too short phone calls never enough. But Grace was always glad to hear his voice, even for five to ten minutes until he had to rush back to work. She admitted in her first email she hadn't opened the present, Castiel's reply replaying in her mind every day she crawled into their bed. 

 

_ Take your time. It's not meant to be opened until you need it. I'll call you when we pull into our first port. I should be able to find a phone while I'm on liberty.  _

 

Castiel hadn't been able to call, his liberty buddies dragging him around the port city to drink instead. He apologized profusely, Grace assuring him she understood it wasn't his fault while she planned horrible tricks to play on Dean and Benny. 

 

Four months passed, and Grace was getting numb to the pain of his absence. They still wrote each other frequently, Cas calling when he could. Their emails were full of details about day to day life without each other, but she was screaming inside for more. Externally, she was starting to smile more, and her friends were trying to get her out on the town again. 

 

Coming home from work, Grace pulled her scrub top off, tossing it in the laundry hamper. She undressed, leaving her panties on and finding a tank top for bed. Digging her phone out of her work bag, she checked her email for the fifth time that day. Her mind was blank as Grace walked to the bed, dropping her phone on the mattress. Touching Castiel's pillow, she outlined the feathers on his pillowcase, guilt churning her stomach. A patient had flirted with her, and she had enjoyed the handsome man's advances before turning him down. Hugging his pillow to her, she buried her nose in its comfort, wishing that his scent still clung to the fibers. It had washed away long ago, though, and Grace had no way of getting it back. 

 

Kicking her feet under the blankets as she climbed in, she groaned when she heard her phone hit something substantial. Grace crawled around the edge of the bed, stopping cold when she saw it laying next to the package. Cas’ gift sat beside her nightstand, the once brilliant ribbon dulled. With shaky hands, she lifted it, sitting back down and settling it in her lap. 

 

This was her worst, Grace felt it deep in her bones. The absence of her husband, her partner in life and their silly crimes, had become less painful, and therefore easier to forget. While he never truly left her mind for long, brief moments occurred when she would forget that Castiel wasn't going to be home that night or that she was supposed to be the lonely wife waiting for her husband. 

 

Pulling the loose end of the ribbon, she carefully brushed the fabric off, imagining her husband toiling over how to tie the perfect bow before beaming down with pride at it. Grace brushed the tears from her cheeks, lifting the lid of the box and carefully peeling away layers of tissue paper. She giggled when she saw the first box, the red wrapping paper covered in hearts and a large number one. Six other packages followed each a different color and numbered until there was a rainbow laid out on her bed. 

 

Holding the first, Grace carefully peeled back the paper, her heart skipping a beat as the picture frame was revealed. Four photographs were nestled within, and she sniffled back her tears as she touched the faces behind the glass. Remembering the day well, she kissed the frame. 

 

Castiel and her had been married two months when he came home with news that he would be deploying. His brothers were his first call after he told her, the Novak brothers showing up in force at their small home in Norfolk, Virginia to wish him well. Mike, Gabe, Luce, Uriel, Zach, and even Samandriel camped out in their living room the first night, the couple and brothers popping popcorn and watching cheesy movies before falling asleep draped over furniture or laying on the floor. 

 

The next night, they went out for dinner. Gabe and Luce flirted with their waitress, bets being made on how could get her number. Michael told Grace about his new job, while Uriel and Zach debated the pros and cons of the newest guns they were obsessed with. Young Samandriel took pictures of everything, the freshly turned eighteen-year-old talking to Cas about enlisting while pausing sporadically to shoot a photo of things that caught his interest. 

 

Grace listened to it all, her heart aching as Castiel leaned in and whispered to his brother, “I won't try to talk you out of it, but I can tell you it's never easy. It only gets harder as time goes on. You might meet someone like I did, and you'll fall in love. But you'll know the whole time that leaving them behind is going to hurt more than anything you've ever done before.”

 

Gabe overheard the conversation, his tone mocking as he said, “Yeah, Cas!” He turned to Grace, smiling slyly. “If you get sick of waiting for him, I'll keep you company.” 

 

Dropping her gaze to her hands, Grace heard four loud thwacks, and she looked up in time to see Gabe rubbing his head as Luce sat back down, and Uri, Zach, and Mike settled into their seats. 

 

“Smooth, Gabriel,” Lucifer grumbled. “Real fucking smooth.” 

 

“It was a joke!” 

 

Trying to hide the tears in her eyes, she watched Castiel take her hand, his fingers spinning her wedding ring on her finger before he chimed in, “Which would have been funny, except this is Grace's first deployment as a Navy Wife. She's been through one as my girlfriend, and plenty of times I've gone underway, but she's never dealt with this.” 

 

Grace cleared her throat, murmuring, “It's okay, guys.”

 

“No,” Michael asserted. “It's not. We've dealt with this as his brother's, Dad's been through it, and even Anna didn't blink an eye when we told her. But you're new to our family, new to the Naval family. It's not okay, and it never is. You just get used to it.”

 

Sniffling back her tears, Grace nodded. She couldn't speak through the lump in her throat, and Castiel sighed next to her, his hand letting go of hers. His arm coiled around her back, pulling her out of her chair and settling her in his lap. Nestling her face in his neck, she hid from the others as she cried. 

 

Five smacks sounded this time, Madri's voice further away as he said, “You made her cry, you jerk!” 

 

“I'm sorry! Fuck! STOP HITTING ME!” 

 

Laughter bubbled from her chest, and Grace smothered her giggles in Cas’ neck as the brothers whacked Gabe repeatedly. Castiel chuckled, his fingers cupping her cheek as she leaned back, his thumb coming to wipe the tears from her face. He caught her chin, tilting her face to his and kissing her softly. She'd heard the shutter sound then, another when she laid her cheek on his shoulder and told the brothers to stop beating Gabe. It rang out again when Gabe rushed over to hug the couple. The last was taken by a waitress, the whole group squishing together in the frame. 

 

Her phone rang from where she'd left it on the floor, Grace carefully setting to frame down as she found it and answered. 

 

“Hello, this is Grace Novak.” 

 

“God, say again,” Castiel sighed into her ear. 

 

Giggling, she purred, “Hello, Sailor. This is your wife, Grace Novak.” 

 

He groaned, “You have no idea how beautiful that sounds to me right now.” 

 

“Hm, maybe half as good as it is to hear your voice right now.” 

 

“More than half. How is my gorgeous wife doing? What are you doing?”

 

“Where are you before I answer that?”

 

“I'm in port, using a payphone so I can talk for a little longer and without at least ten guys listening. Sam's my liberty buddy this time, and I guess he needed to hear Jess’ voice as severely as I needed to hear yours. So how and what are you doing?” 

 

“I'm, uh, I can answer both with one sentence,” she paused, ripping open the next package by the mic in her phone. ”I'm opening your present. 

 

Grace smiled as she looked at the necklace that had fallen in her lap, the  _ I adore you _ engraving on the heart pendant shining in the light as he asked, “What do you think so far?” 

 

Grace sighed, putting the phone on speaker before slipping the chain over the head and grabbing the next gift. “I cried when I saw the pictures, and I love the necklace!” 

 

“So you just started?” She hummed her yes, before he replied, “Keep going. I want to know what you think of the rest.” 

 

She pulled the next three gifts into her lap, peelling away the paper to reveal a bottle of his cologne, his favorite t-shirt, and a leather coat. Cas chuckled as she sprayed his cologne on his pillow, and pulled off her tank top to slip into his shirt. 

 

“What's the coat for though, Angel?” 

 

“For our trip to the cabin. You'll need something warm on the back of the motorcycle.” 

 

She squeaked and bounced onto the bed, laying on her stomach by her phone. “Really? I thought you wanted to take my truck so we could bring more stuff?”

 

“Oh, we're bringing the truck with my bike in the back. There's nothing quite like a ride through the woods on a motorcycle.” 

 

She sighed and rolled over, a corner of one of the unopened gifts poking her. “Sounds amazing,” she hummed as she picked up the last two gifts and held them up. “I'm a little tempted to hold off on opening the last two.”

 

“You should open them now.” 

 

Grace sat up, eyebrow raised as she noted his voice drop. “What did you do, Castiel Novak?” 

 

“Open them and find out, but I want you to know that I'm looking forward to these last two also.” 

 

Licking her lips, Grace picked up the first one, turning over the box and tearing the paper away. Breaking the tape with her nails, she lifted the lid, batting away the tissue paper before smiling widely. Nestled inside was a black see-through halter baby doll nightgown. 

 

Fingering the lace at the top, Grace hummed, “Oh, I like this, but it might be too cold at the cabin for it.” 

 

“I didn't plan on you wearing it for long,” he grunted. “I'll make sure you stay warm either way.” 

 

Grabbing the last gift, she sighed as she thought about the cabin trip. “I can't wait until you're home.” 

 

“Open the last gift, sweetheart.” 

 

Huffing out a breath, she ripped away the violet paper, cracking the box and squeaking as something heavy fell in her lap. Castiel chuckled into her ear as she picked up the vibrator, running a hand over it. 

 

It was the same as his, down to the veins that ran his length. Every detail mirrored as Grace turned it over, noticing the silver button on the bottom. She pressed the circle, giggling as it hummed in her hand. 

 

“Well, that's something yours doesn't do. I'm surprised you were even able to make it.” 

 

Castiel burst out laughing, explaining, “I'd rather mine didn't vibrate but making it was interesting. Remember that twelve you pulled in the pit about a month before I left?” She hummed, her hand going numb from the vibrations as she looked over her gift. “Well, Dean, Sam, Benny, and I decided that we would have a couple of drinks. Dean and Sam went home, and I was pleasantly buzzed, some pun intended and decided to try making that. Thankfully, Benny had made one for his ex once, because he walked me through it before he left. I was still trying to get the last bits of the rubber mold off me when you came home.”

 

Giggling, Grace clicked through the settings before turning it off. “So that's why you were antsy when I got home! And why you had trimmed a lot more than usual.” 

 

“It's a good thing you didn't get home ten minutes earlier! I was still trying to hide it somewhere to dry while naked… Shut up, Sam!”

 

Grace smiled as she heard Sam's voice over the line, joking with her husband about things he didn't need to know. Tracing the edge of the glans on her vibrator, she thought about the fun she would have later with the help of his gift. Heat curled in her belly at the idea, and she cleared their bed of his presents, setting the vibrator on the nightstand. 

 

“I'm glad you made it though. It's going to make tonight more interesting.” 

 

Castiel groaned, “And now my imagination is going to be having fun with that later.”

 

“Make sure the other guys don't notice when you start getting hard.” 

 

“Yeah, that's already going to be an issue getting back to the ship.” 


	21. Harry Potter - Severus Snape/Harry Potter - Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry (Very Early) Christmas to my good friend, SireneNomdePlume
> 
> Seriously guys. Check her work out. She's amazing!

Something warm and wet traced his hip bone, causing the moan Harry had been holding back to rip from his throat. “Bloody… I thought I would be the one playing tonight.”

 

Severus tsked, his cool voice traveling further down as more syrup was spread on his thighs, “You would do well to remember that I let you try. Your bumbling attempts, while endearing, did little to enhance the mood.”

 

“Can I at least take the blindfold off,” Harry whined the question as Severus’ lips caressed his inner thigh, small licks scattered as he moved up.

 

“No,” was his reply before heat encased his tip, Severus’ tongue swirling around the glans. 

 

Harry twisted his fingers in the bedsheets, curling his toes and fighting the building pressure in his groin. Severus slid further down him, his finger pressing softly against his pucker. 

 

“Uh, Severus. I-I’m not going to last long if you keep sucking my prick.”

 

Pulling back slowly, Snape huffed, his slick finger pressing further into Harry as he murmured, “We will be working on your stamina next time.”

 

Harry groaned as the digit slipped further in, “Next time?”

 

“Yes, Potter. My turn will be edging.”


	22. Supernatural - Castiel/OFC (Check summary)- Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OFC I've been using for Dean's chapters (Elena) is used in this. Dean has little action in this chapter, but he does play a small role.

“Cas,” Elena sighed. “If you keep dancing around in your seat like that, people will think you need to piss.” 

 

The angel huffed out a breath, and Dean chuckled. “Guy's been stressed for weeks. He needs to go blow off some steam.” 

 

Elena looked across the living room at Castiel, her eyebrows rising. “So go spend some time alone in your bunk.” 

 

Cas’ eyebrows knit together and she explained, “Go play with yourself, tickle your pickle, choke the chicken?” The angel stared blankly at her as Dean convulsed with laughter. “Go masturbate, Castiel!” 

 

Pink tinged his face as Cas murmured, “I don't do that.” 

 

Elena choked on the swallow of beer she was attempting, Dean's guffaws drowning out her coughs. 

 

“Wha-What do you mean you don't do that?!”

 

“Angels don't typically need to do that. We have no biological imperative…” 

 

“Fuck biological imperative, Angel,” Elena shivered and sat on the arm of Dean's chair. “Masturbating helps relieve stress! Also, it's a lot of fun!” 

 

Dean's laughter lessened as his arm snaked around her waist and he whispered in her ear, “I don't think he knows how. You could teach him,” he added with a wink. 

 

Elena shook her head, glancing at the angel and ignoring Dean's comment. “I think we just figured out how much of an angel I am, which is to say, not at fucking all!”

 

“Could be fun for you, though?” 

 

“And you would be A-OK with sharing me with Cas?” She snorted and stood, leaning over to give Dean a better view of her cleavage. “You seem to enjoy keeping me to yourself.” 

 

“You’re a free woman,” Dean replied, more to her breasts than to her. “And I've been trying to get him laid for a while.”

 

“And what if I do fuck him and decide I prefer him to you?” 

 

Dean scoffed, “Not gonna happen, sweetheart.” 

 

Cas cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, Elena turning to see him look away from her ass. “I haven't left the room. I've had intercourse, and I know what masturbation is. I’ve never done that though.”

 

“I don't know, Cas. It seems like bad juju to corrupt an angel. I mean, you say you've had sex, but you've never enjoyed the delights of your own flesh? “

 

Dean burst out laughing again, and Cas frowned. “I don't see what one has to do with the other.” 

 

Elena stood up from her lean on Dean's chair, setting her beer bottle on the coffee table. She sat next to Castiel on the couch, quirking an eyebrow at the tall angel as Dean turned his attention on the two. 

 

“Did you like sex?” Cas nodded, glancing down at her chest before blushing and forcing his eyes back to hers. “Masturbation isn't as great, but it still feels really damn good. Can I try something with you?” 

 

Cas’ head bobbed slowly, and Elena set her hand on his thigh. He jerked back, grabbing her wrist. 

 

“I, uh,” Cas stammered. “What are you going to do?” 

 

“She's gonna touch it if you let her go,” Dean laughed, earning a glare from Elena. 

 

Elena lifted her free hand, palm up in front of her. “If I do something you don't like, tell me to stop. I'll listen.” 

 

Cas licked his lips before leaning forward and whispering, “But Dean's in the room.” 

 

“Dean,” Elena explained, “likes to watch. If you're not comfortable, tell me and we can go to another room or I can throw a blanket over us.” 

 

Dean snorted, turning his attention to the Clint Eastwood movie as Cas grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and handed it to her. “I… For now, we can stay here.”

 

Elena nodded, unfolding the blanket one-handed and draping it over his legs. She moved closer to Cas, their thighs barely touching before he let go of her trapped wrist and she covered her own legs. 

 

She moved slowly, tucking her hand under the blanket and grazing her fingertips over his thigh, close to his knee. Cas startled slightly, and she flattened her hand, holding the position until he relaxed again. Elena lightly scratched at the fabric, feeling his thigh tense again. 

 

She nibbled her lip, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Tell me if you don't like something or need something else. More or less time? More pressure or less? Only you can tell me if you like it.”

 

Cas cleared his throat before whispering back, “I-I like it so far.” 

 

Elena smiled at him, settling against his side before moving her hand further up his thigh. She kept her eyes on his face, watching his jaw work as she moved. Elena heard him swallow, saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat before he nodded. She drew her nails up his inner thigh, his hips shifting under the blanket as she grazed against the hardening erection in his pants. She traced the edges, mentally high fiving the angel for choosing a vessel that was well endowed. 

 

She palmed the heavy swell, licking her lips as he lightly grunted. His hips bucked into her hand, and she took the hint, applying more pressure as her thumb traced the edge of his thick glans. 

 

Dean shifted in his seat, drawing Elena's attention as he watched out of the corner of his eye. A quick wink was sent his way before she turned her attention back to the male next to her. 

 

Cas’ eyes were closed, his lips parting as she rubbed his length. His hips slowly moved with her, and Elena felt his arm wrap around her back, his hand gripping her side under the blanket and her shirt. His thumb traced arches over her skin, sending small shivers down her spine. 

 

Elena slipped her hand up to the waistband of his pants, whispering, “Do you want me to continue?” 

 

His voice was husky as he murmured, “Yes.” 

 

She bit her lip to hold back her smile as she languidly unbuttoned and lowered the zipper on his slacks. Elena tugged gently at the fabric, and Cas lifted his hips so they could slide his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He adjusted the blanket, pulling her back against his side as she traced his hip bone. 

 

Brushing her fingers over his thigh, Elena reached between his legs, gently grasping the twin weights below. Cas’ breath hitched, and she softly kneaded the sensitive area before pulling away. 

 

Cas looked down at her; his unspoken question answered as she licked the length of her hand, slipping back under the blanket to grasp his shaft. His groan at the contact cut off with a puff of air as she twisted her hand slowly up his erection, working her way up and over the tip. 

 

Biting his lip, Cas’ eyes slammed shut, and Elena ran her thumb over the slit at the tip. His chest rumbled, his hips driving forward. Elena glanced over at Dean, the hunter not hiding his interest as he watched his friend slowly fuck her hand. 

 

Elena held eye contact with Dean as she used her free hand to shift Castiel's palm to her breast. The angel groaned, his hand massaging the soft flesh through her lace bra. Dean smirked at her, palming his erection before winking at her, the promise of what he had in store for her weighty in his darkened gaze. 

 

Cas thumbed her nipple, forcing a soft moan from her lips. Elena quickened her pace on the angel's cock, listening as his breathing became rapid and his hips swiveled into the movements. His thighs tensed beside her and she slowed down, earning a groan from the male. 

 

She shifted to her knees beside him, leaning up to murmur in his ear, “If you cum on the blanket, you have to wash it. How about we try something else? “

 

Castiel looked at her wide-eyed before nodding wordlessly. Elena bent over, bracing her free hand on his thigh as she released her grip and shifted the blanket away. 

 

His cock stood proudly from his hips, the slit leaking precum down his shaft. Elena looked up into his blue eyes, turning her head before she licked a broad stripe up the underside, collecting the liquid on her tongue. Cas made a choked noise, his hand gripping the back of her shirt. She wrapped her lips around his glans, swirling her tongue around it as she worked his shaft in her hand. 

 

Castiel held still, his thighs tensing underneath her as his breath came out in quick huffs. His hips rocked, forcing more in her mouth, and she flattened her tongue to the underside. Her hand kept him from going too deep as his eyes screwed shut and his cock surged against her tongue. 

 

Elena adjusted her angle, letting him slide easily into her mouth as she hollowed her cheeks. A throaty moan was her first warning, his shaft twitching in her hand and on her tongue the next. She quickened her pace as the angel filled her mouth with salty cum. She swallowed what she could, halting her movements as Cas’ hips slowed and his hand relaxed on her back. Looking up at him, Elena let him fall from her mouth before she licked her lips and used her thumb to swipe away what little had spilled from her mouth. Elena sucked the remnants from her thumb before grinning at him. 

 

“So? Feeling less stressed, Cas?”


	23. Supernatural - Sam Winchester/OFC - Size Difference

Gina pulled Sam's favorite flannel over her tank top, sighing as the hem brushed her thighs. She plucked at the shirt, pulling it up to where it would hit on him before letting go and watching the fabric fall. She tied the corners loosely around her waist, buttoning a few buttons before checking her reflection in their mirror.

 

“You look beautiful,” he chuckled as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her ribs and laying his head on top of hers.

 

She covered his arms with hers, warmth spreading through her body as she smiled back at the mirror. “I hate being short until you hold me like this. It's the only benefit.”

 

“I can think of a few others,” he joked, turning his head and kissing her hair. “Like when we’re in bed.”

 

“Hm, yeah,” she admitted. “I like that you can curl around me when you’re behind me.” Gina turned in his arms, Sam smiling down at her. “Or when I’m on top and sit up to hold me.”

 

His grin turned mischievous as his fingers slipped under the flannel to trace her side. “Those are benefits. Want to see if we can figure out a few more?”

 

Catching the hem of his T-shirt, she pulled it up over his head. “Yes, please!”


	24. Criminal Minds - Derek Morgan/OFC - Shower/Bath

Stepping under the flow of water, Leah combed the shampoo from her hair and let the stress of the day wash down the drain. The shower curtain rattled as Derek stepped in and closed it, her boyfriend's smile as welcome as the hot water coursing over her. Droplets bounced off of her, clinging to his skin before dripping down the ruts carved into him by his muscles.

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Derek said as he closed the space between them and pulled her into his arms. “Feeling better?”

 

Leah smoothed her hands up his back, feeling his muscles shift under the skin as he hugged her. She gripped his strong shoulders, laying her cheek against his pec as heat pooled between her thighs.

 

“A little better now.”

 

His laugh rumbled against her ear as he traced her spine with his fingertips. She dropped her hands to his hips, stepping away to smile up at him, her eyes taking in every inch of his muscular body.

 

“I can think of something that would make me feel so much better though.”

 

“Really,” Derek asked, leaning down to kiss her softly before whispering against her lips, “What would that be?”

 

Leah grinned, fingers sliding up his arms before her hands explored his chest and abs. She stepped in, kissing the thick cords of his neck before pressing her lips to his jaw. She eyed the dip in his hip bones, watching as his cock grew and tried to bridge the gap between them.

 

His arms crept around her waist, their heavy warmth tight as he towed her against his body. Leah felt his erection against her hip as she backed him into the wall, her hand slipping between them to palm his length. Derek's groan sent a shiver down her spine, his hands brushing down her back to grip her ass. Kissing across his jaw, she waited for him to turn his face to hers before pressing her lips to his.

 

Their kiss became even more heated as Derek's hands slid to her thighs, gripping under her ass as he picked her up quickly. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Leah moaned into the kiss as she lined him up and he thrust into her. She rocked into each thrust, his arms lifting and easing her onto his dick.

 

Her back pressed against the cool tile, her legs wrapping around his waist. Leah pulled away from the kiss, tucking her head into his neck as she gasped. Their pace was quick, his body surging against hers until a snap from his hips sent her over the edge. Derek held her close, turning and easing them down into the tub of the shower before he buried himself inside her again.

 

His full lips pressed kisses into her shoulder and neck before tracing the shell of her ear. His hips moved slower this time, the languid speed matched by her as she turned her head to his. Derek pressed his mouth to hers, Leah feeling the deep kiss all the way to her toes as they curled. His arm looped under her knee, pulling it up as he rolled into her. His arm shifted from around her, sliding between them before she felt him start rubbing her clit.

 

Leah couldn't hold back her cries as another orgasm ripped through her, her face buried into his neck, and his groan in her ear marking his release. Derek worked them through the waves, hips slowing to a stop as their bodies became too sensitive.

 

Derek shivered on top of her as he pulled out, leaning back on his knees before she propped herself up on her elbows. “Now, do you feel better?”

 

“I always do when we finish.”


	25. Criminal Minds - Spencer Reid/OFC - Olfactophilia

The sound of running water cut off, Cassandra looking up as the door to her master bathroom opened, and Spencer walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Steam rose from his skin as he dragged another towel through his hair before tossing it into her laundry hamper. She closed her eyes as the smell of his body wash hit her, the crisp, clean scent filling her nose as she inhaled deeply.

 

“Feel better, Spence,” she asked, opening her eyes to watch him sit at the end of her bed.

 

He shoulders hunched as he mumbled, “A little.”

 

Setting her book aside, Cassie crawled down the bed, kissing the nape of his neck when she reached him. She settled her legs on either side of him, resting her cheek against his back and wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms covered hers, his head hanging from his shoulders as he sighed.

 

She never asked him about his cases, Cassie letting him choose when he needed to speak about them instead. Most cases he opened up about as much as he could as soon as possible, some Spencer took a while to discuss, a shower or book needed before he could detach from the horrors. This case he still couldn't find the words.

 

Penelope had called her before the BAU's jet landed in Quantico to tell her that the case had been rough on the young genius. Cassandra had met him at the office, offering to drive him wherever he needed to be. Spencer hadn't been able to meet her eyes, his boss, Hotchner, telling her to take him home. Derek was the one to ask her to take him to her place later.

 

She had driven him to his apartment, watching him empty his go bag before throwing new clothes in it. Spencer stood in the middle of his living room, his eyes unfocused as he took in his things. Cassie grabbed the book he was looking forward to reading; his go bag slung over her shoulder as she led him back down to her car at his urging.

 

Cassie shivered as she remembered the hollow sound of his voice as he asked, “Can I stay with you tonight? I-I can't stay here.”

 

Cassandra drove them to her home, settling him on her couch. Spencer had tried to read, choosing to try to wash the horrors away in a hot shower when he couldn't focus.

 

“The unsub was my age,” he began, his voice small. “His mother said he was a good man, extremely intelligent. Everything we've found would coincide with the latter. The former is more than questionable based on the crimes.”

 

She squeezed his waist when he stopped talking, kissing his shoulder as he continued, “You know I can't tell you everything, but it was horrible. I can't get the images from replaying in my mind.”

 

Letting go of his waist, Cassie pulled away slightly, her hands smoothing up his back before she began kneading at the knots in his shoulders.

 

“You are a good man, Spencer. That's why you can't forget.” He shook his head, and she rubbed down his arms, thumbs brushing the inside of his elbows. “You've made poor choices, but everyone does!” She traced his arms back up, lightly scratching down his back before massaging her way back up as she whispered, “You aren't the unsub, and he wasn't you. He relished in his poor decisions, while you regret them every day and strive never to repeat them. “

 

Cassie pressed a kiss to his shoulder, his fingers curling in her hair as she paused to breathe in the scent of his skin. She followed the line of his shoulder to his neck with her lips, nuzzling against his pulse. A small laugh issued from the man, and she wrapped her legs around his waist before blowing a raspberry against the juncture.

 

Spencer's fingers held her in place as she kissed his skin, the aroma issuing from it feeling like it was curling deep inside her. Cassie’s stomach ached from the guilt and lust dueling for her attention as she pressed her forehead against him.

 

“Did you know there's a name for that?”

 

“For what, Spence?”

 

“The way you always curl up with me and smell my skin, which usually ends up with us in bed. There's a name for that. It's called Olfactophilia, or osmolagnia, and it's the sexual arousal by smells or odors issuing from the body,” he explained, pausing to chuckle, “especially from the sexual areas.”

 

Cassie huffed a laugh, “I shouldn't be surprised you know that, but here I am.”

 

“I read about it a long time ago, and it's something that comes up with work occasionally.” She groaned, and Spencer added quickly, “Not that yours is the same! You wouldn't hurt anyone, but we have had olfactophiliacs. The response makes sense. Your olfactory nerves pass through your limbic system, which is the part of your brain that controls emotion.”

 

Cassie pulled away from him, running her hands over his sides as she sat cross-legged behind him. “I'll try to keep it under control. I know you're not feeling the greatest.”

 

Spencer turned, smiling softly back at her. “I don't mind. Arousal isn't something we can always control.”

 

He shifted on the bed, crawling up the mattress to lay back on the side of the bed he preferred. Cassandra had to look away as his towel fell open, his inner thigh on display as he propped himself up on a pillow. She closed her eyes, willing her body to silence its pleas to crawl up the bed and taste the soft flesh. She could almost feel the salty flavor on her tongue, smell the spice and citrus soap he used.

 

“No, sometimes we can't,” she murmured, leaning back on her arms.

 

Spencer sighed, “Do you want to keep reading? I wouldn't mind if you did, but I'm hoping you'll let me hold you for a little bit.”

 

Her heart ached in her chest, his sweet words at odds with the lustful thoughts in her mind. “I would love to cuddle up with you, but I need a minute.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Well,” she began, taking a deep breath before explaining, “While normally not wrong, thinking the way I am right now is not conducive to making you feel better.”

 

“It would depend on what you're thinking about,” he stated, and she could hear him shifting on the bed. ”If you're thinking about stabbing me, then no. But if it's what you normally think about after I get out of the shower, I don't see a problem.”

 

Cassie snorted a laugh. “I can't see how that would make you feel better.”

 

Something hit her head, his towel half covering her eyes before she pulled it away. She looked back to see him smiling at her; the blankets pulled over his hips.

 

She crawled up the bed, giggling as he lifted the blankets for her to climb under with him as he said, “Because I would still be able to have you close to me.”

 

Pulling her shirt off, Cassandra slid under the blankets. She tugged her jeans down her legs, tossing them both over the edge of the bed. Spencer ran his hand over her hip, and she curled up against his side, her head coming to rest on his chest.

 

His hand skimmed up her arm, cupping her cheek. Spencer traced her cheekbone, and she grinned at him as he leaned down to kiss her softly. She sighed into the kiss, their mouths moving slowly as his hand traced down her spine. Stopping at her ribs, he pulled gently, Cassie propping herself up with a hand on his chest.

 

His fingers continued down her spine, catching on her panties and tugging on them. Cassie hummed as she broke the kiss, helping him remove them before she slowly swung her leg over his hips, waiting for him to stop her. Spencer combed his fingers through her hair, pulling her down for another kiss.

 

She stopped inches from his mouth, licking her lips before asking, “Are you sure about this, Spencer?”

 

His thumb drew the arch of her ear, his other hand caressing her thigh. “I am.”

 

She sighed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Her chest ached, uneasy with the idea of mounting him after the poor week he'd had.

 

He brushed the hair away from her ear, whispering, “I do want this.”

 

“But is it what you need?”

 

His hand slipped from her thigh, and Cassie whimpered as his erection pressed against her.

 

“Yes, it is, Cassie.”

 

She reached between them as she leaned back, covering his hand with hers, positioning him. Her hand fell away as his hips lifted, slowly pressing into her. Spencer held her waist, his eyes on her as she popped the hooks on her bra and pulled it off. Moving slowly, Cassandra rocked her hips with his, a moan falling from her lips when he was fully seated.

 

Pulling her closer, Spencer rolled them over, fingers brushing her hair back as his hips drove him deep within her. She whimpered, wrapping her legs around him as he leaned over her. Her fingers tangled in his damp hair, his chest flush to hers as she kissed his neck and inhaled the one scent guaranteed to drive her crazy; Spencer.


	26. Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy/OFC - Smiles/Laugh

She could tell he'd had a bad day, Natalie watching as Draco flicked his wand. Flames burst into life, the fire licking at the edges of the fireplace before he swisher his hand and they calmed. He dropped the wand on the coffee table, anger radiating off of him as he stripped off his best Robes and threw them in a heap on the floor. 

 

“I should know better than to think my father would have any kind words to say to me, but every time I go there, I think it'll be better than the last.” 

 

Natalie set down the packet of papers she was holding, picking up her wand. The clothing flew into the air, folding itself before settling in a neat pile. She made her way into the kitchen, focusing on making tea for the two. 

 

“Hope isn't always a bad thing, Draco.”

 

“No,” he grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. “It's not. But when it comes to my family, it very well can be.”

 

Nodding, she finished the tea, setting the cups on a tray with biscuits before Draco grabbed them and walked into the sitting area. Nat followed quietly, watching the man crumble in on himself after setting the tea tray down. 

 

With a gentle sigh, she settled next to him, running her fingers through his blonde hair. What she would give to see his smile again, hear his soft laugh. She loved the way his eyes twinkled, and his face relaxed when he did. 

 

“Well, I got a bit of good news today, but I'd rather wait for you to perk up a smidgen before I tell you.”

 

He leaned into her, Draco collapsing into her lap as he murmured, “What kind of good news?” 

 

“No, sir. Not until I see a smile,” she teased, poking him in the ribs. 

 

He jerked and grunted, his arms curling around her waist as he surged up and tackled her into the seat of the sofa. 

 

 

“News, Miss,” Draco said as he kissed under her ear. 

 

Natalie giggled, fingertips dancing up his ribs as he grunted and snorted. His arms unwrapped from around her, pinning her hands to the arm of the couch above her. 

 

He leaned back, his half-smile disappearing as he demanded, “News, Natalie.” 

 

“Nuh uh, handsome,” she teased, carefully sliding her thigh between his legs to rub his groin. “Not until I see you smile.” 

 

“I might smile if you told me.” 

 

Pursing her lips, she thought for a minute before nodding. “You might.” 

 

“So tell me,” he murmured, nuzzling into her neck. 

 

His breath trickled across her skin, heat coursing through her as she tried to grind her body against his. His teeth nipped her, his warm tongue painting over the sting before he sucked softly. His weight bore down on her as he kissed up her neck and his thigh shifted to press between her legs. 

 

Nat whimpered, rocking her hips against his thigh before Draco whispered in her ear, “What is your good news, pet? Speak so that I can smile and we can celebrate.”

 

Nat gasped as he released her hands, one of his cupping her breast through her clothes. “I was accepted for the post at St. Mungos. I'll officially be on staff as of Monday on the fourth floor Spell Damage Ward.” 

 

Draco stopped moving, his face hidden from her as he shifted his leg away. Wrapping her arms around him, Natalie tried to coax him to look at her as he shook his head. 

 

“That's not good news, Nat,” he mumbled, his forehead resting on her shoulder for a moment before he leaned back. A broad smile spread as he slid back and pulled her into his arms as he sat on the couch, sweeping her onto his lap.

 

“That's marvelous news! You've been knackered for weeks because you've been trying to earn that spot.”

 

Natalie turned, straddling his thighs as she leaned back and cupped his cheeks. His eyes glowed with joy before he pressed their lips together. 

 

“Good,” she whispered against his lips. “You got your news. I got my smile. Now I want what you promised.”

 

Chuckling, Draco tugged her shirt over her head. “Whatever my Healer wants tonight. She's earned it.”


	27. Criminal Minds - Reid/OFC - Against a wall

The room was filled with people celebrating the holidays. Hotchner stood against the wall, his son Ben nearby as he spoke to Rossi. Derek was joking with Reid and Penelope as J.J.’s son Henry hung on his godfather’s leg. 

 

Cassandra took a deep breath, her stomach in knots and her heartbeat erratic. She wanted to walk up to Spence, to be the cute couple in the room with his friends that they were in their homes. Instead, she felt out of place. 

 

Dropping her chin, she leaned back on the wall behind her, listening to the symphony of laughter and love the BAU members were making. She closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as she heard J.J.’s husband’s drawl and Prentiss’ laugh. Christmas songs joined the lilting melodies of voices, Cassie’s smile growing as her mind traced every noise to its source. 

 

Clothing rustled against the wall beside her, soft footsteps adding percussion to the symphony her ears heard. Long fingers brushed down her arm, the hand resting beside hers. She tapped the tune on unseen fingertips like she was playing on a piano, softly humming as they drummed the notes back. 

 

“Hi, Spence,” she murmured, her eyes still closed as he chuckled softly and her fingers halted. “I’m sorry I'm not very social.”

 

His hand clasped hers, his voice soft as he said, “You can be as social as you like, Cassie. If you’re uncomfortable, we can leave.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him, glancing up into his light brown eyes. “You know me, always nervous when I first arrive at a group get-together.”

 

He nodded, his fingers tightening on hers before releasing. “Come talk to Penelope and Derek. They’ll ease you into all of this.”

 

Slowly turning towards him, Cassandra hinted at what she needed, pulling his arm around his waist until he finished the action. Her now free hand flattened on his chest as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, tucking her head against his breastbone. Coasting his fingers over her spine, she felt his chin rest on top of her head as she took a deep breath. His breath ruffled her hair, his chin shifting as he kissed her hair with a chuckle. Cassie shook off his amusement at her actions, his soft scent and body heat calming her nerves. 

 

“Don’t you two look adorable,” Derek joked from behind her, startling her.

 

Cassandra turned her head to smile at the man, Penelope giggling as Cassie stuck her tongue out. “Spencer knows I don’t like big groups.”

 

“Well,” Derek began, his smile stretching. “At least, you know most of us. And you know lover boy there will keep you safe.”

 

Spencer’s chest bounced with a short laugh, and Cassie replied, “He’s very good at making me feel protected.”

 

Derek’s chuckle rang through the room, Penelope swatting at him as she groaned, “Stop it. They’re happy and adorable, and they should be cutesy! It’s almost Christmas!” Garcia grinned at Cassie, whispering, “So what did you ask for for Christmas?”

 

Spencer shifted his weight back and forth, and she pulled away slightly, slyly smiling at the unique woman, “Not much. I don’t want him to spend money on me, so I made a different kind of list.”

 

“Oh. Em. Gee! I want to see that list!” 

 

“No,” Reid said, his firm voice making Cassie’s eyebrows raise as Derek’s did the same.

 

“So it’s THAT kind of list,” Morgan teased, slapping the other man’s shoulder. “Take my advice; Find a way to do as many of those items as possible in one go. Then make the rest of her wishes come true the next time. Or figure out which one she wants the most and make the rest of the list for when you do something to make her mad.”

 

Heat rushed through Cassie as she thought of the five items she had detailed, her tongue snaking out to wet her lips as she dipped her chin. Spencer didn’t say anything, his hand tightening on her waist.

 

…

 

Later that evening, as Cassandra led Spencer into her apartment, she tried to gauge his mood. He had been quiet since receiving Morgan’s advice, his eyes glazing over occasionally while others were speaking. It worried her, his silence was unusual and she wondered what his brilliant mind was churning over.

 

Dropping her purse on her entryway bench, bending down to fight with the straps on her heels. Hands gripped her waist, tugging her upright as hips pressed against her backside. Shifting against him, Cassandra hugged his arm as it squeezed her waist, Spencer pressing small kisses against her shoulder. His other hand slid down her thigh, catching the hem of her skirt and slowly lifting it. His palm smoothed up and over her hip, fingertips catching on the waistband of her underwear. 

 

Pressing a kiss to her pulse point, Spence whispered, “Yes or no, Cassie?”

 

“Yes,” she whimpered, reaching back to tangle her fingers in his hair as he skimmed over her soft panties, stroking her covered labia.

 

His gentle touch sent fire through her veins, her lips parting with a small gasp as she rocked her hips, driving his fingers against her harder before grinding her ass against his groin. He slipped his fingers under her panties, cupping her core as he slowly turned their bodies and led her away from the bench. Cassie flattened her hand on the wall in front of her, his hips rocking into hers as he stroked her, a fingertip brushing against her clit. Her body prickled with electricity, her breath rushing from her lips in a soft pant. The arm around her uncoiled, long fingers gripping her hip and urging her to bend as his fingers fell away. 

 

Spencer tugged her underwear down her hips, kneeling and helping her step out of them. Warm hands slid up her thighs, pushing her skirt up and onto her back as he kissed his way up the back of her legs. Her hands shook as a lump formed in her throat, nerves and lust competing as her nudged her legs further apart. 

 

Soft lips and a hot tongue tasted the backs of her thighs, Spencer's belt jingling before he stood, one hand tight on her hip. His tip slid between her legs, gliding over her wet labia. Cassie tilted her hips, her breath hitching in her chest as he positioned himself and slowly pushed into her. His hips rocked him inside her, his hands tightening on her waist as their hips met. Cassie's arms weakened as he pumped into her, Spencer's hand lashing out to flatten on the wall as his other arm coiled around her. 

 

“You okay,” he whispered, his breath warm in her hair. 

 

She tangled her fingers in his hair, “I'm okay. Please don't stop.” 

 

He thrust quickly into her, a quiet moan falling from her lips as his hips slapped against hers. This was everything she had hoped for when she'd chosen to put it on her list. 


	28. Supernatural - Castiel/ofc - Strip

Work had kept Grace late, the night ending as horribly as it began. She had hoped it would be better, the night the last one before her get away with her husband. Castiel had been home from deployment just a week, and his liberty week started tomorrow. One week in their cabin sounded like Heaven on Earth to her as she quietly shut their front door. 

 

She dropped her bag on the couch, Grace trying to be silent as she took her shoes off and made her way through their dark home. She washed her face in the guest bathroom, creeping into their bedroom. Standing still for a moment, she waited to hear his quiet breaths before pulling the hair tie from her hair. 

 

“I hope your boss knows I'm trained to subdue an opponent quickly,” Cas’ deep voice called from the bed. “Because I think he needs to be reminded.”

 

Snorting a laugh, Grace sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss his cheek as he turned onto his side to face her. “Easy, Big Boy. I had to deal with an unruly patient, and there was a report that needed to be filed before my week off.” 

 

“So I need to teach that patient to respect my wife?” 

 

She hummed, kissing his jaw before standing and going to her dresser. “Well, have fun. I'll see you when you get out of the Brig.”

 

Huffing, Castiel rolled onto his back, reaching out and flicking on the light switch. He sat up in bed, leaning back on the headboard. The blankets settled around his hips, his bare chest on display for her as Grace pulled out a tank top and sleep shorts and set them on top her chest of drawers. She let her eyes roam over the expanse of skin, heat settling low in her belly. 

 

“What's wrong, Angel?” 

 

“Nothing. Had fun, actually. Luce and Gabe came over,” he sighed, his arms crossing over his chest. “Just missed you.” 

 

Nodding, she tugged at the hem of her scrubs, licking her lips as his eyes tracked her movements. She traced her hips, thumbs catching on her pants waistband. Playing with the fabric, Cas smiled as she wiggled her hips and peeled the bottoms down her legs. Turning around and bending over slightly, Grace kicked them away, nibbling the side of her lip as she readjusted her pink panties. She looked over at him through the corner of her eye, facing him again as she straightened her spine. 

 

“So,” Castiel said, shifting on the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress. “What did I do to earn this?”

 

Grace ran her fingers through her hair, lifting the dark tresses before letting them fall from her fingertips. “Married me, loved me,” She hummed, brushing her fingers down her sides. “A million reasons to give you a show.”

 

Reaching into the back of the top, she unhooked her bra, slipping her arm out of it before pulling it through the sleeve of her scrubs. Castiel settled back on his arms, grinning as she twisted her hands in the fabric at her sides. The shirt clung to her skin, Grace lifting the top over her head and feeling her breasts bounce as they were freed. She tossed her shirt at him, smiling as he caught it with a chuckle before dropping it to the floor. 

 

Caressing her hips, she turned around, sliding her hands over her ass. Grace clutched the soft flesh, wiggling her hips as she let go. She ran her hands up her sides as she turned to face him, watching Cas through her eyelashes. Cupping her breasts, she took a step towards him, sliding her hands up and letting her breasts slip from under them. 

 

“I can't wait to get to the cabin,” she purred, kneeling in front of him and placing her hands on his knees. “To be alone with you,” she said, her hands gliding up his thighs before stopping at the thickest part. She sat up, leaning into her hands as she squeezed the heavy muscles and whispered, “Is this okay, Castiel?” 

 

He licked his lips, his blue eyes shining under heavy lids. “Yeah, that's, uh, this is great.”

 

A soft smile played on her lips as she stood, watching the sheet tent as his erection grew. Turning around, she sat on his knees, sliding back and arching her spine until his chin touched her shoulder. Grace twisted her hips, grinding her ass against his groin until his hands gripped her hips. Letting a soft moan fall from her lips, his hand flattened on her belly, fingers tucking under her panties as she wiggled in his lap. 

 

“Grace,” he groaned, his breath trickling over her skin. 

 

“Tell me what you want, my love.” 

 

His hand slid lower, cupping her wet heat as his knees spread her legs open further. “I think you already know.” 

 

“I do, and I'm all yours for the week.” 

 

The hand in her underwear rubbed at her as the other caught her chin, fingers urging her to turn her head until Cas pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Grace hummed her delight, his hand slipping into her hair as his finger brushed against her clit. 

 

 _This week is going to be everything I had hoped_ ; she thought as he twisted his waist, his hand slipping from her and gripping her waist before he laid her down on the bed, his body pressing down on hers. _And so much more._


	29. ? -? - Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine any dark-haired man you want. ;-)

Tamara looked around the small room as she walked in. She wrung her shaking hands as she took in the clean walls, paper towel dispenser, condom dispenser, and sanitizing sprays. She hadn't expected the place to be so neat when her friends had joked with her about visiting the shop. The hole in the wall stood out to her, the void large enough to fit a hand. 

 

She locked the door before she took her jacket off, rubbing her arms as the chilly air sent goosebumps down her skin. Looking around, she found a clean place to place her coat in the tiny room before she took her clothes off and set them down. Tamara debated putting them back on, digging in her pockets for the condoms she had stashed away. 

 

Her friends had explained the rules to her, the two women frequent patrons of the sex shop in their hometown. Both had warned her that it was a roll of the dice as to what you'd get on the other side of the wall. Sometimes the guy was small and fat, sometimes long and thin, it was always different, but it satisfied the urge enough to keep her friends coming back. 

 

She sighed as she heard the door on the other side of the wall shut, a man's shuffling steps leading to the wall between them. She felt like it had been hours that she had waited for someone to pick her door, though she knew it had only been a few minutes. 

 

Tamara took in a shaky breath, kneeling in front of the hole to see as much as she could. Her bolder friends had told her to check the person out, make sure they were what you wanted before anything got started. 

 

The man's slacks were well-tailored, his suit jacket unbuttoned to show a white button-down shirt underneath. His hands shook a little as he reached for his belt, fingers slipping on the clasp. He was mumbling to himself, though Tamara couldn't understand most of what he was saying. 

 

“I can't believe they talked me into this… Who knows… Other side of this wall.”

 

Tamara nibbled her lip as his hand rubbed at the front of his pants. Judging by the growing swell, he didn't seem all that upset about being there. She watched as he unbuttoned his slacks, shoving them down his hips with her underwear and kicking both off. 

 

Tamara's body tingled as she looked at the man's erection. He was bigger than her exes and judging by the thick muscles in his thighs, he was in better shape. The guy stooped to grab his clothes and walked out of sight, Tamara only catching a glimpse of dark hair before he straightened. When he came back into view, his jacket was gone, his shirt opened to show a flat stomach. His hand worked his shaft, and Tamara licked her lips before sliding one finger through the hole. 

 

The guy's hand stilled, his body tensing then relaxing as he walked up to the opening. “Shit, someone is really in there?!” Tamara let out a soft laugh, leaning back so he could see her chest when he peered through. “Whoa. Okay, yeah. You are definitely there. Can, uh, can I see more?” 

 

Standing slowly, she let him get a good look at her stomach and waist, stepping back so her hips and thighs came into view. She turned around, cupping her ass with her hands and lifting it before sliding her hands to her back. 

 

“Holy… UH, wow. Okay.”

 

Tamara smiled widely, turning around and stepping back up to the hole. She grabbed the largest condom she had brought, waiting to hear the man shift away from the opening before slipping it through. She heard a deep chuckle before it was taken. 

 

Moments later, the thick head on his erection slid through, the condom she had given him molded to the ridges of the shaft as it appeared. Tamara knelt, carefully running her thumb down the underside before his cock jerked up. She bit her lip on her giggle as the guy cursed and she took a firm grasp on his shaft, opening her lips and licking the sensitive spot near the head. 

 

The man cursed again, apologizing to Tamara. “Sorry, it's, uh, been a little while.” 

 

Tamara swallowed the lump in her throat, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. “Same here.” 

 

She opened her mouth, closing her lips around the glans as she hollowed her cheeks and softly sucked. Something hard hit the wall, and Tamara jerked back, looking wide-eyed at the blank white wall. 

 

“That, um, sorry. Don't. Please don't stop.”

 

She smiled at his awkwardness, taking his tip back into her mouth as she worked his shaft with her hand. She didn't enjoy the taste of the condom, but the low moan the man made as she took more of him into her mouth made her feel better about it. She took in as much as she could, her jaw aching as it stretched to fit him. 

 

Tamara swallowed around the thick head, earning a moan from the man as she twisted her hand around his length. She traced the edge of his glans as she pulled back, the guy jerking back as she tongued the slit. 

 

Frowning, she sat back as his cock retreated through the opening, his hand appearing a second later. A small blue glove, like the tip finger from a glove, was covering his middle finger. Tam bit her lip and leaned forward, letting the man grope her breast. His fingers massaged for a moment before he swiped his thumb over her nipple. 

 

“Damn. While not quite what I had in mind, I'm not complaining.” 

 

She felt his hand shift, trying to reach lower before he sighed, “Will you let me touch you now? I feel bad that you're not getting something in return.” 

 

She stood, allowing his hand to smooth over the planes of her stomach before his fingers curled in her trimmed pubic hair. She stepped closer to the wall, his hand slipping between her thighs to rub against her labia. She watched him touch her, resting her forehead against the wall as his covered middle finger curled and slid between. 

 

Her breath hitched as he grazed her clit, a soft moan falling from her lips as he circled the small bundle of nerves. Tamara rocked her hips, whining softly as his finger pressed against her harder. 

 

“Faster,” she murmured to the wall. “Please.” 

 

“One second, hun. I, uh, I wanna change something.”

 

His hand retreated, and Tamara closed her eyes, swallowing the whimper in her throat. She heard movement in the next room, a snapping noise making her frown. 

 

Suddenly, his hand was back on her, and she looked down to see a black latex glove covering his hand as it stroked between her thighs. The man's finger caressed her clit again, and Tamara couldn't hold back her whimper as she tried to grind against it. 

 

“Fuck,” the guy groaned deeply, shifting his hand so he could slide one finger into her as his thumb circled. 

 

Tamara reached up, palming her breast and playing with her nipples as his finger curled inside her. “There,” she moaned as he stroked her g-spot. “Fuck, please don't stop.” 

 

Another finger slipped into her; the two curled against the spot as his pace quickened. “Wouldn't dream of it, honey.” 

 

Moaning into the wall, Tam tried to hold still as the man drove her to orgasm, her eyes slamming shut as his fingers worked her through it. Her legs shook as he withdrew, Tamara taking small breaths to try to calm her racing pulse. She looked down at the hole in the wall, stepping back and watching as the black-gloved hand disappeared, the once matte glove shining with her juices. 

 

“How far do you want to take this, sweetheart?” 

 

His erection slipped through again, and Tam's heart rate rose as she peered around the room. She turned around, flattening her hand against the opposite wall from the hole and pushing her hips back until she felt him brush against her ass. She reached between her legs, carefully lining him up before driving back on him. 

 

His moan was clear through the thin wall, hers echoing him as he thrust slowly. “Fuck, I need a handle over here if I'm going to stay standing.”

 

Tamara chuckled softly, rocking back and forth until he was a deep as he could go. She used her arms to stay balanced, slowly sliding him out before driving back on him. It didn't take long before she was teetering on edge again, the man's deep moans urging her on. 

 

She used one hand to play with her clit as the other stayed flat on the wall, her hips moving faster. The knot in her belly shattered, the man's groan drowned out by her cries. Tamara slowed down, leaning into her arm as she stopped. 

 

The guy pulled out, and Tam took a moment to stand upright before she turned back to the blank white wall with the hole in it. 

 

“Would it be breaking protocol to ask for a number,” the man asked from the other side. 

 

“Yes,” Tam giggled, stepping over to her clothes and putting her panties and jeans back on. 

 

“Fuck. Well, if you ever want to do this again, I have Saturdays off.”

 

She slipped into her bra and shirt, sliding her flats back on her feet. She grabbed the cleaning spray and wiped down her side of the wall, noticing a hand flash in front of it with its paper towel. Tamara stood, grabbing her jacket and zipping it up. 

 

She grabbed the door handle, flipping the lock, before responding, “See you in here Saturday at noon.”

 

She opened the door, hearing his quick reply, “It's a date.”


	30. Supernatural - Sam Winchester/OFC - Tights/Pantyhose/Leggings

Flipping a page in her book, Gina smiled when she heard their bedroom door click shut. “Hey, handsome. Welcome back.” 

 

The lock clicked, and a hand touched her calf, the threads of her legging catching on the calluses on his hands. “Thank you. I've missed you.” 

 

The mattress dipped, Sam's hands kneading her calves before smoothing up her thighs. Gina poked her stopping point on the page, smiling back at Sam. 

 

“I missed you too, Sam. I need to finish this research though. Donna thinks she might have a case involving a Kitsune.”

 

“You keep reading. I just want to touch you.” 

 

Turning back to her book, Gina sighed as his hands kneaded her thighs. Sam continued up, palms and fingers massaging her ass as his thumbs traced the curve. Whining, she bit her lip to try to keep her mind focused on the page. 

 

_Kistune are believed to be Japanese in origin. Along with fox-like speed, they use their strength to catch their prey or enemies off guard and kill them expediently._

 

His thumbs tucked between her legs, rubbing her covered labia and making her whimper, “Sam, I promised Donna!” 

 

He chuckled, his hands leaving her body as he crawled off the bed. Taking a deep breath, Gina rubbed her eyes and focused on the page. She could hear him moving around, hear what sounded like his bag unzip and clothes hit the ground before she read further. 

 

_Kitsune have two major weaknesses Starvation and Heart Destruction, though the possessor on The Colt would be capable of slaying the monster._

 

One of his hands was back, his mouth following it up her legs as he climbed between them. Teeth nipped at her, grazing her skin and pulling at the fabric before it snapped from his mouth onto her skin. Gina whimpered, burying her face in the pages as his teeth grazed her inner thigh. Something poked between her thighs, rubbing and probing until she squeaked as it stroked her clit. 

 

Sam nipped the underside of her cheek, Gina twisting her arm back to tangle in his hair as she moaned. “God, Sam. I thought you were going to let me read.” 

 

His hand disappeared as he crawled up her body, his weight bearing down on her as he whispered in her ear, “I was, but you look amazing and those pants are so tight I can see exactly where I want to be right now.”

 

He punctuated his point by rolling his hips, his tip pressing hard into the fabric over her labia. Gina mewled, wiggling her hips and reaching her hand back to grab his bare ass. Sam shifted his hips back, brushing her hair over one shoulder. 

 

“Keep reading, if you want. I want to keep touching.” 

 

His weight lifted, his hands pulling her hips up. Gina tucked her knees under her, leaning into her elbows on the mattress as Sam's fingers rubbed her core. She rocked into his hand, whining as he stopped. 

 

“For the record,” Sam said, pulling the black fabric down her thighs before his tip pressed into her. “Dean was on the phone with Donna when I came in here, giving her the information we know.” 

 

Gina pushed back on Sam, driving him deeper as she groaned. “Next time, lead with that.” 

 

He chuckled, his large hand pressing into her lower back as he thrust hard into her. “But then I wouldn't have had so much fun teasing you.”


	31. Supernatural - Castiel/OFC - Combo Platter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS - Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Spanking

Three nights had passed since Grace, and Castiel had driven to their little cabin in the woods. Three nights of laughs, love, and a lot of talking. He had taken her on the promised motorcycle ride, and she had loved every second of the wind in her hair and his warm back against her chest. Now, they were inching closer to the worries of returning to their home and jobs. 

 

Grace finished cleaning up their small dinner, listening to the sound of Cas cutting firewood outside. He had run out as soon as the meal was finished, voicing his hopes that he could be done before it turned dark. The two hadn’t expected the weather to turn cold so quickly, and they had burned through the stockpile of firewood Castiel had chopped the first day. 

 

Thud. Thump. Crack. Thud. Thump, Crack. 

 

The sounds soothed Grace, drawing her out into the yard as her husband lifted the ax. He was covered in a dew of sweat, the muscles in his arms and back tensing before the blade sliced through the wood, the halves flying off the tree stump to the ground. 

 

“Almost done, handsome?”

 

Cas slammed the ax blade into the stump, lodging the edge into the top before he bent to pick up the logs. “Almost. I need to get the rest into the woodshed before we head to bed.”

 

Picking up his discarded shirt and slinging it over her shoulder, Grace followed him as he picked up logs, helping him load them into his arms. She stood to the side as he dropped the firewood into the shed, softly smiling as Cas thanked her with a small kiss before he stacked the wood on the shelves. 

 

Grace tugged his shirt off her shoulder, draping it over his before heading into the cabin again. Curling up on the couch, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket, opening  Facebook and scrolling through updates her friends and family had posted. Babies, pregnancy bellies, and gender reveals flooded her timeline, her friends’ families growing as hers just began. A coo rushed from her lips as she opened a picture of her cousin’s newborn boy. 

 

“I know what that sound means,” Castiel chuckled, still mopping the sweat from his brow as he closed the front door. “Who had a baby?”

 

“Tara,” she sighed as she closed the app. “A little boy that they named Ezra James.” Looking up, Grace saw Cas’ eyebrows pull together as his head tilted. “I’m not saying I want a baby right this second,” she rushed to say. “I want one someday, but, I don’t know. Thinking about a baby that’s half you and half me?” She shrugged. “It sounds pretty adorable to me.”

 

Nodding, her husband walked over to the fireplace, checking the fire before sitting on the couch beside her and pulling her against his side. 

 

“I think about it sometimes too.” Her gaze jerked up to his before he sighed. “It’s normal to think about the future.” His hand slipped from her side, his hand flattening on her lower belly. “I really like the idea of you and I creating a baby, of you pregnant.” Kissing her hair, he  murmured, “I probably like the idea a little too much, honestly.”

 

Grace closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder as she thought about what he’d said, the idea of becoming pregnant by him sending a rush of heat through her body. “Yeah,” she mumbled with a blush. “I definitely like the idea too much.”

 

His fingers disappeared from her belly, tangling in her hair and drawing her attention back to him. Castiel pressed his lips to hers softly, and her body ignited further. Whimpering into the kiss, Grace felt his smile in the pull of his lips, his body twisting on the couch until he slowly lowered her back onto the cushions. Fingers gripped her thigh as the kiss deepened, Cas pulling her leg around his waist. 

 

He moved quickly, tugging her shirt and bra off of her before tossing them across the room. Grace drew her hands down his chest, smoothing them over his ribs before pulling him down on her again. Cas brushed her hair from her neck, kisses pressed against her jaw. 

 

Arching her back, Grace sighed, “Castiel, I need you right now.”

 

His groan was smothered in her neck, Cas kneeling before unfastening her jeans and dragging them down her legs with her panties. Tossing them aside, he turned his attention to his pants, shoving them down his thighs before settling on top of her again. Tugging her knees up, he leaned over her, his hand drawing up her leg and hip. 

 

His lips traced her from jaw to ear, hips rocking into hers and easing his shaft between her labia as he whispered, “I wonder if we think about it the same way though because I think about fucking you senseless and cumming inside you with no protection, no condoms or birth control.” 

 

Grace bit her lip on her moan, nodding her head before Cas’ hand drew down her stomach, grasping his shaft as he lined up with her opening. “You're so wet, honey.” His teeth grazed her ear before he said,” I think about your gorgeous body growing with our baby.”

 

His thrust was quick, forcing the words from her mouth, “I think about the same. But, I,” Grace stopped, hiding her face in his shoulder as he stilled. 

 

“Talk to me,” he murmured, kissing her cheek when she shook her head. “It’s okay. I just told you I have a breeding kink. You can tell me yours.”

 

“I think about,” she cleared her throat before continuing, “I think about a lot of things that turn me on, but my biggest is kink is that damn uniform of yours.”

 

Chuckling, his hips rolled into her again before he commented, “Already knew that. Tell me another, and I’ll keep going.”

 

Grace whimpered as he stopped halfway inside her, “Mean! So very mean!” 

 

“Tell me, honeybee.”

 

Lips traced her neck, small nips and licks scattered across her skin as she tried to think of another fetish she had. Grace ran her fingers up his spine, dragging her nails down the column before Cas pulled his hips back.

 

“Spanking,” she exclaimed as he drew close to slipping out. 

 

He stopped, leaning back and staring at her with wide eyes. “I didn't know that.” 

 

Her cheeks heated as she licked her lips and replied, “You've never tried it or seemed interested. But Spanking, dirty talk, and, well, I guess the breeding one would be my top three.”

 

His head tilted, Cas grinning before his hands smoothed up her stomach. “I knew you liked dirty talk, and the other two would be fun to try.”

 

Grace stared wide-eyed at her husband, nibbling her lip as electricity coursed through her veins. “When?” 

 

“We have a few days to try them. But,” Castiel added, bending down and leaning on his arm as he settled above her. “I'd like to play with all three right now.”

 

He pulled away, slipping out of her and tugging on her hip. Grace took his hint, rolling over. Castiel gripped her hips as she lifted them and settled on her hands and knees. He kneaded her hips, one hand shifting away before his tip pressed into her again. 

 

Grace pushed back on him, gasping as he filled her. Castiel's chest warmed her spine as he bent over her, his hips rolling and his hand gripping her shoulder as the other tangled in her hair. 

 

Kissing her shoulder, his lips brushed her skin as he groaned, “Fuck, I love how wet you get for me.” Her body flared, weight settling in her lower belly as she whined and his hips sped up their pace. “Do you want me to spank you? Do you want me to fill you with my cum?”

 

“Yes,” Grace mewled, her skin tight as his breath coasted over her. “Both, please!” 

 

His weight lifted, fingers sliding to her waist until she bent her chest to the cushions. He brushed down her body, hands massaging her ass before one pressed to her lower back. He thrust hard into her, Grace moaning as his tip brushed deep inside her. 

 

“You like this, Grace,” he asked. “How about this?”

 

A sharp snap filled the room, her ass stinging where his hand landed. Her breath hitched, leaving her on a moan as he rubbed the sting. His hands lifted from her body, Grace driving herself back on him as he moaned and slapped her other ass cheek. 

 

“Fuck, you liked that.” He bent over her, his hands tight on her waist as he pumped into her and said, “I can't wait to see you pregnant, Grace. I want to see your stomach swell with our child.” 

 

Slipping a hand between her legs, she played with her clit as she moaned, “I want that, too. I want you to cum inside me so I can carry our baby.” 

 

His head pressed between her shoulders, his moan low as he hugged her waist and moved faster. She couldn't speak, her cries growing louder until the knot in her belly shattered. Legs shaking, she tried to keep up with him as he drove into her, her hand falling to the couch as she forced her body back on him. Castiel's low moan rippled down her spine, his body slowing as he worked through his orgasm. 

 

Pressing kisses against her shoulder, he stilled, his hand covering hers on the cushion as he whispered, “These kinks might end up working well together. You might end up getting pregnant before we planned on trying.”

 

“Well,” she sighed, lowering her chest to the couch and giggling as he followed. “If you really want to play with our breeding kinks, I'd have to stop taking the pill.” 

 

“I wouldn't argue, but that is ultimately your choice.”

 

Grace thought about it, weighing the options, pros, and cons in her mind as Cas leaned back and pulled out of her. Laying against the back of the couch, she waited for him to settle on his side before wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled her leg over his thigh. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind stopping, but it might take a while for a pregnancy to happen.”

 

Castiel chuckled low in his chest, pulling her chest against his. “That’s fine. It means a lot more fun trying.”


End file.
